


I Couldn't Get You Out of My Head

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Akaashi is bad at emotions, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Kozume Kenma, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Brief Violence, Broken Bones, Dirty Talk, Domestic, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Hospital vists, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like there should be more tags but I can't think, Knotting, Kuroo is hopelessly in love, Language, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Verse, Pining, Porn With Plot, going into heat, legal sex work, mention of OC death, stalking situation, transfemale kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: "This fantasy of yours, it's not going to end well."Kuroo, like the idiot he is, gets hit by a car and lands in the hospital. His week couldn't get any worse when Akaashi, who is his nurse at the hospital, notices him going into heat. In a panic to keep Kuroo from accidentally hurting himself more or outing himself as an omega, Akaashi agrees to be his partner for his heat. Things quickly spiral out of control after that.---Covid has been making me want to write a fic with Kuroo getting all the sex and this is the result. This is like horny, horny.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 49
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is my first omegaverse fic. I changed some stuff up from normal so just go with it. Be gentle with me. ;)
> 
> Also, *clenches fist* I love this so much. I hope you do too!
> 
> Edit: I finally broke this down into chapters. Sorry if I made anyone lose their spot.

Kuroo wakes up to a searing amount of pain in his arm and leg. His whole body feels stiff and bruised; almost like he’d gotten the shit beat out of him. It wasn’t unlikely, considering his personality, but he didn’t remember pissing anyone off in at least the last two hours, which was pretty good for him considering he’d been having a shit day.

_Ugh. Did I fall asleep studying again?_

He gives a small groan and tries to move, but his left arm and right leg don’t feel right. They feel heavy and they’re not moving quite like they should be.

_Ugh. Slept too hard on them. Moving is going to be a bitch._

“Bro!”

A body plops down on his, arms wrapped around his neck, and face sobbing against his. Pain shoots through Kuroo’s body and he lets out a grunt followed by a whine.

_Wait. Was I home? I thought I was on my way to practice. I was running late. Shit._

Confusion helps him push back the urge to cry from the pain.

“You’ll finish the job if you hang on him like that.”

_Kenma? Why is she here? No way she’d be interested in watching practice. She’d say watching us is too exhausting or that she rather be playing games. Wait. Did I get hit in the head by one of Bo’s spikes again? My body hurts more, though._

“Ack! Don’t say that!” Bokuto whines back. “If you say it, it might really happen!”

“It’s not that serious.” Kenma flatly replies. “His body will be fine. It’s his head we have to worry about.”

“My head is perfectly fine, thank you.” Kuroo blandly replies even though his head was not fine. It was, in fact, pounding and one of his ears felt like Bokuto had placed a binder clip on it again. Then he finally opens his eyes for the first time. He looks around him briefly before closing his eyes and shaking his head. “This is a prank, right? This isn’t really the hospital?”

“Uhhh.” Kuroo opens his eyes to see Bokuto scratching his cheek. “Surprise?”

“It’s not a prank, idiot.” Kenma scoffs and shakes her head. “Your dumb ass got hit by a car on the way to practice. _And_ you broke your arm and leg.”

Kuroo huffs and looks at his body. The right leg and left arm that had felt so heavy? Wrapped in bright hot pink casts. A pretty color, but not a pretty sight. Less so for a professional athlete and busy student.

“You said I got hit by a car, right?”

Bokuto sniffles and Kenma nods.

“How’d I break a limb on different sides?”

Kenma closes her eyes, but Kuroo knows it’s just to hide the fact that she’s rolling them. “We don’t know. My theory is you got hit by the car on your right leg initially and then your gangly ass fell on something hard when you hit the ground, breaking your left arm.”

“Wow. Thanks.” Kuroo grimaces as he imagines it. “And my head?”

“Incurable.”

“What?” Kuroo shouts, frantic. “Don’t tell me my beautiful face has been ruined!”

Bokuto pouts at Kenma. “Be nice!”

“What?” She shrugs. “Stupidity _is_ incurable. What kind of athlete lets themselves get hit by a car?”

A chuckle comes from the doorway where Akaashi had materialized with a tray of food. Kuroo’s heart drops the way he’d like to drop onto one knee for Akaashi. He briefly thanks god that there wasn’t a heart monitor hooked up to him.

“Now, Kenma.” Akaashi hums as he pulls out the table tray attached to the bed and puts the tray of food on it. He gives her a small smile before messing up her hair. “We have to be nice to the sick.”

“Are you calling me an idiot too?” Kuroo grumbles.

“Yup. That’s his way of calling you an idiot.” Bokuto hums in agreement.

“On the contrary, I just looked at the results from your head scan and your brain is functioning as normal.”

“So, stupid.” Kenma mutters.

Kuroo shoots Kenma an ugly face. “I know you’re just being mean because you were worried sick about me.”

“Was not.”

“Were too.”

“Was not.”

“Were too.”

“Bro.” Bokuto shakes Kuroo’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go let coach know you’re okay.”

“Oh.” Kuroo deflates. “I guess I’ll be out for a while.”

“Six to eight weeks, minimum.” Akaashi supplies. “Assuming you rest like you’re supposed to and don’t get yourself hurt again.”

“Ouch.” Kuroo hisses before turning back to Bokuto. That was way too long. Not to mention, it was going to be hell getting back into shape after two months. “Tell him I’ll call him tomorrow, yeah?”

“Sure thing!” Bokuto cheers before bouncing out of the room.

Akaashi sits on the edge of the bed and stares at Kuroo. “You know, he was the one who was worried the most.”

Kuroo quirks one eyebrow. “Bo was? I didn’t know he had it in him to think rationally.”

Kenma smacks across his head and Akaashi sighs.

“He was. I hope you know what that means for you.”

Kuroo furrows both eyebrows now.

“He’s going to be clingy.” Kenma supplies.

“He’s always clingy?”

“More so.” Akaashi answers gravely. “He’s already applied for you to have a live-in caretaker from the hospital.”

“What?” Kuroo scoffs. “I don’t need that. That’s overdoing it.”

“Kuro. You’re going to need help.”

“Is that an offer?”

“Do I look like the accommodating type?”

“No. You’d probably use this as an excuse to bully me as revenge for our high school years.”

Kenma grins and then looks at Akaashi. “Good news. The accident seems to have given him his first modicum of intelligence.”

Kuroo tries to lazily swat at Kenma, but she’s too far away. “Come here so I can smack you.”

Kenma gives Kuroo a glare before looking back at Akaashi. “Never mind. It was a fluke.”

Akaashi covers his mouth and giggles. Kuroo feels his heart pang. He tries to adorn his usual smirk.

“What is it they say? Even a broken clock is right twice a day?”

“Hey! I’m not broken.” Kuroo grumbles, trying to cross his arms, but settling with just the good one.

Akaashi taps on his casted leg. “Not completely, no.” He smirks and jerks his chin toward the tray of food. “Eat something. Your doctor will be here soon. I’ve got to go back to work now.”

“Aww. You’re not going to be my doctor? It’s always been my dream to play doctor with you.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “No. I’m a nurse now.” He turns toward Kenma. “Call me if you need anything. Try not to let Bokuto-san finish him off.”

Kenma gives a small nod and turns her attention back to Kuroo. Neither of them speaks until Akaashi leaves the room.

“You know it’s because you talk like that, that he doesn’t like you, right?”

“Hush.” Kuroo replies, devoid of life but full of shame. “I know.”

_Trust me, I know._

“Kuro.”

“Hm?” Kuroo jolts as he finds Kenma’s arms around him now in a spectacularly rare initiation of affection from Kenma. He rubs Kenma’s back with his good arm. “It’s okay. It’s not like I was gonna die.”

“You could’ve.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not.” Kenma looks at him fiercely. “Don’t be stupid and get yourself killed. I can’t be left alone with Bokuto in grieving.”

“You’d have Akaashi too?”

Kenma squints at him. “You think he’d grieve you?”

Kuroo lets out a sound mixed between a squeal and scoff. “I think you just killed me! Go ahead and pull the plug now!”

“You don’t have a plug to pull.”

“Then plug something in and pull it! Preferably your computer, you jerk!”

Kenma gives a small smile and laughs. She gives Kuroo another squeeze before pulling away. “I’ve got to go. I’ve got to talk to the rest of the board about one of their patrons being gravely injured.”

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo whines.

“Then don’t get yourself hurt again, idiot. And don’t let Bokuto accidentally break more of your bones.”

“Don’t joke like that!” Kuroo screeches back. “You know he’s like a big dog who doesn’t realize how big and heavy he is.”

“Have fun with that~.” Kenma waves as she walks away. She stops in front of the door. “Oh.” She turns around. “Keiji offered to be your nurse. He doesn’t even work on this floor.”

Kuroo doesn’t get a chance to respond before he’s looking at the closed door where Kenma was just standing.

_What am I supposed to do with that information?_

**. . .**

Kuroo spends a couple more days in the hospital. In his mind, there’s absolutely no reason for it. He has a sneaking suspicion that it has to do with Bokuto, but no one will rat him out. And by no one, that mostly means Akaashi. Kuroo barely sees any other nurses aside from him and he only sees the doctor once.

He’s almost resigned to stay in the hospital until his casts come off. At least while he was here, he’d be able to see Akaashi about three thousand times more than he would’ve normally. He’s smiling to himself like an idiot when the door opens.

Akaashi comes in his room at the usual time with a tray of food for him. He opened the door partially before slamming it closed and briskly walking further into the room. He doesn’t give Kuroo the food.

“Bad day?”

Akaashi gives a sigh and stares at Kuroo.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. He was used to being a disappointment to Akaashi, but he was pretty sure he hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary. The only thing he’d been allowed to do was lay in bed, which was also suspicious, but he was letting it slide for now. Not being allowed to do anything was a luxury for him. “Something wrong?”

“You’re an omega.”

Kuroo jumps and his face freezes into some warped, painful smile. “What?”

Akaashi rubs his forehead with one hand. “I never knew.” He sighs. “Are you not feeling a little strange right now?”

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows. “Aside from being stuck in bed with two broken limbs?” He gives an awkward smile that’s met with disdain. “I guess it’s a little hot?”

“What hospital have you ever been in that wasn’t insanely cold?”

“Uhh. None?”

Akaashi stares at him intently.

“ _No_.” Kuroo whispers.

Akaashi closes his eyes and Kuroo can see them involuntarily twitch. “You’re typically on birth control to control when you have your heats, right?” Kuroo gives a small nod. “You haven’t had any since you’ve been here. You’re going to go into heat _soon_.”

“Fuck!” Kuroo yells. “I, uh. I’ll umm.” He starts biting at his nails and trying to stand up to pace.

Akaashi quickly runs over and pushes him back down. “Calm down. I’ll get everything taken care of. Do you have a preference?”

_Absolutely_. _But I’m not telling you like this. Or ever, but really not like this._

“Uhhh. An alpha?”

“Oh good. That narrows down the options by 90%.” Akaashi rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I’ll make sure to get someone I trust. You won’t have to worry about being with a stranger. Just breathe.”

Kuroo closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

_This is why you’re a good nurse._

“Wait.” His eyes flutter open. “How did you know I’m going into heat? Is it some secret medical professional secret?”

Akaashi squints at him. “Maybe we do need to re-do that brain scan.” He mumbles. “I’m an alpha. I can smell you.”

Kuroo blinks at him. “You’re an alpha?” He blinks again and scrunches his eyebrows. “I’ve never smelled your pheromones before. And your body is average size.” He takes a joking glance down at Akaashi’s crotch. “I don’t know about other things, though.”

“I’m good at suppressing my pheromones and use scent blockers sometimes.”

_Huh. Gonna ignore the rest of that?_

“I always thought you were a beta. You never even react to scents or pheromones.”

“Most people do. Just like most people assume you’re an alpha.”

Kuroo gives an embarrassed grin. In the sports world it was advantageous to let everyone think you’re an alpha even if it was a bold-faced lie. It didn’t change that he was skilled. He’d become a target on the court and off the court if people knew, though.

“Embarrassing that I’ve been lying, right?”

“I don’t know how it could be.” Akaashi stares flatly at him. “Will you be okay alone for a little bit? I have to go speak with one of the supervisors about your situation.”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” He closes his eyes and tries to pay attention to his body. He felt warm and maybe a little hornier than usual, but otherwise not too different. The extra horniness could just be because Akaashi was there. No one should look so good in scrubs and bags under their eyes. “Yeah. I probably have at least another day.”

Akaashi studies him for a moment before getting up. “I’m going to lock the door from the outside. If there’s a fire, you’ll have to open the door yourself. May the odds be in your favor.”

“ _Thaaannnkkks_.” Kuroo flatly replies.

**. . .**

Akaashi comes back several hours looking exhausted.

“The bad day continues, huh?”

“Something like that.” Akaashi mutters as he pushes a wheelchair to the side of Kuroo’s bed. “I have good news for you, though. Not only can you finally leave this room, but you have someone to help you with your heat and someone to be your caretaker until you fully recover. Both are courtesy of Bokuto-san’s wallet.”

“Oh. You’ve been busy.” He frowns. “And what do you mean courtesy of Bo’s wallet? Is he paying for it?”

“Yes. Remember how I told you he applied for a live-in caretaker for you?” He pauses long enough for Kuroo to nod. “He did that with the hospital. One of the employees will be taking care of you.”

Kuroo cocks his head. “Like… sexually?”

Akaashi sighs. “Yes. Sexually and physically. Assuming they can put up with you.”

“Hospitals do that?” Kuroo asks incredulously. Sex work was definitely legal, he just never thought the hospital would be making money off of it too.

“Clearly.”

“Why? How?”

Akaashi sighs again. “You have two broken limbs and are going to go into heat no matter what kind of drugs I shove down your throat or what god I pray to at this point. You don’t have a partner and weren’t remotely prepared to have a heat because you were in an accident. Even if you wanted to hire someone, how many people would be capable of handling someone in heat without aggravating their injuries or keeping you from doing so?”

“Yikes. I didn’t think about that.” He bites his lip and thinks about it. “Does that mean that I’m going to end up needing more recovery time because of this?”

“It is possible, but you’ll be in good hands.”

“Do you now the person who will be taking care of me?”

Akaashi gives a small huff and grabs something off the floor so that he’s not facing Kuroo. “I do. He’s been doing this for years.”

“He’s not… super old, is he? I enjoy a silver-haired fox as much as the next guy but getting a partner from the hospital isn’t the same as selecting one from an agency. I don’t want to be pounded by a saggy 70-year-old even if he’s really good in bed.”

Akaashi gives a snort. “He’s about your age.”

Kuroo hums. “Um.” He really doesn’t want to ask the next question. He’d talked about sexual escapades around Akaashi before, but nothing like this. Uneasy was an understatement.

“You won’t have to worry about pregnancy either. He is acutely aware that you’re an athlete and that a pregnancy will end your career.”

Kuroo heaves a great sigh of relief. “Okay. If you say it, I can believe it.”

“Why is that?” Akaashi smirks.

“If you didn’t like or trust this guy, then you would’ve said so. You’re too blunt not to. You also enjoy tormenting me.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Let’s get you moved.” He grabs Kuroo’s backpack and a bag Bokuto had brought for him. “Is this all?”

“Yup.” Kuroo starts to shift himself so he can try to get in the wheelchair.

Akaashi drops the bags and slides his arms under Kuroo’s body, easily picking him up. “Trying to do shit like that is how you’re going to hurt yourself more.”

Kuroo wiggles his legs and looks at Akaashi in amazement as he sets him down in the wheelchair. “How are you so damn strong?”

Akaashi gives out a huff of laughter. “I have to be for my job.”

“God.” Kuroo groans. “You’re seriously jacked. I want to be like you when I grow up. How have you been hiding this from us? Is this what’s been behind all those oversized sweaters you’re so fond of?”

“Yes, yes. Hold this.” He places one of the bags on Kuroo’s lap and puts the other on his back. He starts to wheel Kuroo to the door. “We’re not going far. He lives in one of the apartments upstairs like I do.”

“Oooh~. Fancy.”

Akaashi smacks him lightly on the head.

“Hey! Didn’t you tell Bo and Kenma to be nice to me? How are you going to bully me as well?”

“I’m an exclusion.”

“Hmph!” Kuroo crosses his arms. “Oh shit. I need to call them.”

“It’s already taken care of.”

“Why are you so perfect?”

Akaashi doesn’t answer at first. After a moment, he gives a very level, “I’m just very good at my job”.

_Is that like… being one hell of a butler?_

They get off on the same floor that Akaashi lives on.

“Same floor?” Kuroo grimaces. “Isn’t that going to be a little awkward?”

_I really rather you not wake up to the sound of me moaning. It’d be even worse if I accidentally called your name. I’m not sure that I could make it convincing that I was calling your name for help. Well, help outside of sex. Not to mention, I’m pretty sure it’d hurt some feelings._

“The apartments here are soundproof and have excellent scent blockers. They’re mostly used for caretakers who help people like you.” Akaashi stops at his door and unlocks it. “And for emergency surgeons. A few are used for emergency sleep areas for overworked employees.”

In Akaashi’s apartment, Akaashi closes the door behind him and takes off his shoes.

“Huh. Neat. I didn’t know that.” Kuroo looks around Akaashi’s apartment. Not much had changed since the last time he’d been there, even though it’d been almost a year ago. “So why do you have an apartment up here then?”

Akaashi walks around so he can face Kuroo. He gives him the flattest look Kuroo had ever seen on his face. “What do I do for a living?”

“Well, you used to be a sur—”

“No. What do I do now?”

“You’re a nurse.”

“What else do I do?”

“You do care-taking, right?”

“I do.”

“Okay… _Oh_.” Kuroo’s eyes widen. “You’re an alpha. You take care of sick omega’s in heat!”

“Congratulations. You finally figured it out.” Akaashi replies completely deadpan. “I can’t believe it took you this long to figure it out.”

“What?” Kuroo squawks. “There’s no way I could’ve known that! And there’s no way Bo knows! He’d throw a fit if he knew his precious Akaashi was slee—”

“Kuroo-san.” Akaashi firmly interrupts. “I suggest you select your next words very carefully. It’s archaic to believe that sex-workers are doing bad or dirty work. It’s skilled and essential work.”

“I—”

“And, yes, Bokuto-san knows as does Kenma.”

“I can’t believe this.” Kuroo groans. “How have I known you for thirteen years and still don’t know anything about you?”

“You never asked.” Akaashi mutters before rolling Kuroo over to the couch, picking him up, and setting him back down. He places a pillow on the coffee table and Kuroo’s foot on top of it.

_I wanted to. I’ve always been too scared to._

“You didn’t have to take me out of the wheelchair. He’s not going to be that long, is he?”

Akaashi sighs and shakes his head before heading with the wheelchair and Kuroo’s bags to his bedroom.

“Or? Am I staying here tonight?” Kuroo asks, thoroughly confused.

Akaashi comes back into the living area and heavily plops down on a chair across from Kuroo. He looks at Kuroo blankly and defeated.

“Don’t play with me, Akaashi.” Kuroo warns. “There’s no way. Neither you nor Bo would ever agree to that, so I’m not going to believe your charade for even a second. I don’t know why this would even be a charade! Is this another test for my brain?”

“Bokuto-san doesn’t get to pick who your caregiver is. The hospital decides based on a number of factors including severity of injury, the person being taken care of, availability, age, etc. I was the best match for you.”

Kuroo looks around the apartment, his flight senses starting to take over. “You don’t have to, though. They can’t make you be my partner for my heat, right? That would have to break some sort of law.”

“I was given the choice and I said yes.”

“Did they _blackmail_ you? Or are they giving you a hell of a bonus for this? If you need money, I can pay you in addition to whatever the hospital is paying you for taking care of me.”

“Stop being ridiculous. I have no need for your money.” He runs a hand down his face. “I said yes already. If you refuse to have me as your partner for this, then tell me _now_ so I can find someone else.”

Kuroo stares at him with his mouth hanging open.

“You know you can’t _un-fuck_ me, right?”

“Oh, well that changes everything. I didn’t know that wasn’t an option. Let me just fill out the termination papers for this agreement.”

Kuroo lets out a sigh of relief.

Akaashi sighs and rubs his temples. “Your idiocy aside, I assumed that you would be more comfortable with someone that you know considering you’re injured and will be in a place that isn’t your home. Not to mention, you don’t have time to do any sort of nesting. If I’m wrong, there is one more guy that is available. We would just have to hope that he’s _still_ available.”

Kuroo shakes his head and looks around the apartment again. “No. You’re right. I just—. I thought you hated me.”

Akaashi’s head jerks back slightly and his ears do the smallest of twitch. “I don’t hate you.”

“Huh.” Kuroo nods, looking around again so he wouldn’t have to look at Akaashi.

There’s a silence that Kuroo doesn’t know how to handle. He’d just agreed to sharing his heat with Akaashi. There was no going back from that. No way in hell he was going to look at him anytime soon either.

“Are you hungry? Now that you’re not in your hospital room, you can have good food.”

“Have I ever told you what an amazing human being you are?” Head whipping back toward Akaashi, he gushes back, tail wagging excitedly. “Just. The best.”

Akaashi gives a small chuckle. “Start thinking about what foods you’ll crave or want to eat when you’re in your heat. I’ll have them delivered.”

“I’ll order—”

“Bokuto-san’s paying for it.”

“Welp! Time to go crazy! I think I’ll _need_ a few ¥1200 bottles of water. You need, like, six as well, right?”

“Of course. I also require the finest ice cream available. Maybe something flown in from Italy and Belgium?”

**. . .**

“Oh god.” Kuroo groans as he sinks down into Akaashi’s bed. “Why is your bed so comfortable? I don’t even need sex for my heat. Just let me build a little fort with snacks and internet on your bed. I’ll emerge a few days later a whole new man. Maybe even a better man.”

Akaashi gives a small snicker as he slides under the covers beside Kuroo. “I hope you intend on sharing the bed with me. I’m not sleeping on the couch.”

“Hell.” Kuroo stretches out. He can’t completely stretch out without touching Akaashi, but it was close. He’d never been in a bed this big. “I think you could be here the whole time and I wouldn’t even notice.”

“Wow. I guess I’m in charge of making sure you have snacks then?”

“Yes! I’ll need you to bring me some of that ¥3000 watermelon Bo bought.” He gives an evil snicker while Akaashi shakes his head at him. Kuroo stares at Akaashi and offers a small smile. “It’s not too late to reject me, you know? You can leave and someone else and I can make use of this amazing bed? I’m used to rejection. I’ll be fine as long as this bed doesn’t reject me.”

Akaashi clicks his tongue and looks at Kuroo flatly. “What makes you think I’m going to give my bed up to you _and_ someone else?”

“ _Fiiiine_. You can stay too. Just don’t get in the way of our pillow fort.”

Akaashi gives a scoff and rolls his eyes. “Uh huh. Serious time now.”

Kuroo contorts his face into mock seriousness.

“From here on out, I am not your friend.”

“ _Ouch_!” Kuroo whips his head over to stare at Akaashi. “That hurt more than my broken bones. I knew you hated me!”

“Sh. Just listen.” Kuroo starts to make a face but stops when he sees the seriousness on Akaashi’s face. “From here on, until you’re not longer under my care, I’m your caretaker. I’m not the Akaashi you’re used to. You get to ask me for anything without being judged.”

“You’re still going to judge me.”

“Oh, absolutely. Not to your face, though. And I can’t tell other people about the weird things you request because of confidentiality laws. I’ll have to journal it all. And, you know,” he shrugs, “accidentally leave it out where everyone can see.”

Kuroo narrows his eyes.

“What I’m _trying_ to say is that stuff like your heat, baths, food, exercise, or whatever, those are things that we’re going to do together. It’s going to feel weird at first, but don’t let it bother you.”

“Are you being nice right now?”

“When you start your heat, I’m going to tie you up and make you beg.”

“ _Oooh_ ~. Kinky.”

“Definitely going to record it. Get ready to say hello to the world.”

“ _Don’t_.” Kuroo replies tersely.

“I won’t if you promise to tell me when you need something from me.”

“I will. Definitely.”

“Good. What do you need from me right now?”

“Nothing.”

Akaashi closes his eyes and sighs. “Kuroo fucking Tetsurou. The scent you’re giving off right now is full of more than the usual amount of pathetic-ness. What. Do. You. Need. From. Me?”

“Some kindness?”

Akaashi’s eyes fly open and he glares at Kuroo.

“Okay, okay!” He bites his lip and gives Akaashi an awkward look. “If you could, can you let out, like a soothing scent?”

Akaashi exhales in either relief or satisfaction from getting an answer. The smell of apple blossoms starts to feel the room. Kuroo closes his eyes, breathing in the smell and melting a little bit.

“Is that okay? It’s my natural scent.”

“Thank you.” He sighs. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding such a pleasant smell from us.”

“Life is easier this way.”

“Hmm.” Kuroo hums as he starts to doze off.

“What else do you need right now?”

“This bed in my life.”

“It’s yours for the next six to eight weeks.”

Kuroo gives a small, satisfied hum. “Then I’m all set.”

Akaashi gives a sigh. “Fine.” He scoots closer to Kuroo, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist.

“Uh. What are you doing?”

“Cuddling you. Has no one ever wanted to cuddle you before?”

“I know what cuddling is, you jerk. I’ve seen it in movies. I’ve even read about it once.” Kuroo huffs. “You know I was asking why you’re cuddling me.”

“To help with your general anxiety as well as help your mind move away from the weirdness of us sharing your heat.”

“Yeah, no amount of cuddling is going to help with the weirdness.”

Akaashi nips at Kuroo’s shoulder. “Then bask in the weirdness. I know I never thought we’d have sex, much less that I’d be your alpha for a heat.”

_Yeah, me either._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Not a new chapter. Just me breaking them down.

Kuroo wakes up to feeling extremely hot and a wetness in his underwear. He gives a groan and tries to sit up, but a body is weighing him down.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up.”

He opens his eyes to find Akaashi still cuddling against him, but with his face looking directly at him, face and ears as stoic and un-telling as ever.

_You’re so beautiful._

“Uh. Yeah. Seems like it’ll be soon.” He scratches his head with his good arm. “Why are you up?”

“I can sense it.”

Kuroo winces, embarrassed. Akaashi saying he sensed it was more along the lines that he could smell how aroused Kuroo was.

“Oh.” He dumbly replies. “I’m not quite there yet, so you can go back to sleep for a bit.”

Akaashi wiggles around, his tail lazily flaps side to side. “If that’s what you want.”

“I want to _not_ have a heat.”

“You’re having this one, so you might as well enjoy it.”

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy the hell out of that expensive ass water and watermelon. If you leave for even the smallest of seconds, I’ll be enjoying it on this bed too.”

Akaashi closes his eyes and gives a soft purr. “Whatever you say, Tetsurou.” Kuroo must jump because he opens his eyes again. “Call me Keiji for now. Lovers, even temporary lovers, shouldn’t have to use family names.”

“Oh, um. Okay.”

_I’m so stupid._

**. . .**

The next time Kuroo awakes, he’s ready. He doesn’t have to search for Akaashi. He’s still nestled against Kuroo’s side watching him. When he notices that Kuroo’s awake, he sits up abruptly. Kuroo doesn’t think. He sits up and presses his lips against Akaashi’s. Akaashi kisses him back, slipping his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth and holding Kuroo steady so that he didn’t try to use his arm.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Kuroo groggily asks as Akaashi kisses down Kuroo’s neck and lifts up his shirt.

“I. Sleep. Enough.” He huffs out in-between throwing off Kuroo’s shirt, followed by his own. “You just. Need. To sleep more. Because you’re healing.” He kisses down Kuroo’s torso, gently pushing him back on his back.

“You can wait a little bit longer, if you want.”

_But please don’t. God. Please don’t._

Kuroo pants as he watches Akaashi pull his shorts and underwear off in one go.

“You’re big for an omega.” Akaashi smirks.

“Oh, fuck you!” Kuroo groans and stares up at the ceiling. As soon as he’s looking away, he feels Akaashi’s mouth on his cock. He gives another small moan before looking back down at Akaashi. At the cusp of his heat, with Akaashi’s mouth on his cock, is enough to make Kuroo come.

Kuroo feels the heat of mortification rising in his face.

Akaashi gives a small snicker and wipes his mouth. “That embarrassed look on your face is exactly why I started now.” He smirks.

“You’re the worst.” Kuroo groans. “I’m going to give you bad reviews on Yelp or whatever people use to rate your services.”

Akaashi chuckles as he scoots up so that his thighs are underneath Kuroo’s. He leans forward and starts to slowly kiss Kuroo. “I’m starting now because you’re a professional athlete. I want to make sure that you’re at least a little bit tired before you go into your full heat. Otherwise, I don’t know if I’ll have enough stamina.”

“As long as you have a hard cock, it’ll be okay.” Kuroo winks.

Akaashi lightly flicks Kuroo’s arm that’s in a cast. “Yeah, maybe if you didn’t have two broken limbs. I’m pretty sure if you wanted to play power bottom now, that you would end up crying because you hurt yourself.” He smirks as he runs both his hands through Kuroo’s hair. “I can’t say I won’t make you cry, though.”

“My new sexual orientation can be described with the phrase ‘mark me scared and horny’.”

“Good. I need to get a few more orgasms out of you before you completely lose your mind.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve already lost it. You had my cock in your mouth a minute ago, so I have to be dead or tripping on some psychedelic drug. I don’t remember taking drugs, but it’s more likely than you sucking my cock.”

Akaashi raises one eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Oh, absolutely. I think I might even know a guy who knows a guy who could possibly sell drugs.” He pauses, trying his hardest not to think about sex or that he was moments away from Akaashi penetrating him. “Or at least not legal drugs. You know, it’s harder than you would think to buy drugs and yet sells are not on the decline even though consequences are becoming more severe.”

Akaashi grins as Kuroo rambles and starts kissing down Kuroo’s neck and chest again. His hand finds Kuroo’s cock and starts to stroke him gently. That petty look he gets on his face right before doing a setter dump spreads on his face just before he licks Kuroo’s cock and then takes it into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Kuroo the whole time.

“Holy fuck.” Kuroo grunts.

_You’re too sexy normally. How am I supposed to handle this sudden contrast? You being petty just makes it hotter._

He comes in under a minute.

Akaashi smirks at him the whole time he’s coming down from his orgasm. When he’s finally calmed down enough to give Akaashi an annoyed look back, Akaashi rubs his hole. Kuroo jumps, his tail flairs out, and his ears go back. Akaashi immediately puts both hands up, his smirk gone.

“Sorry.” He gives a slight bow. “Can I stretch you a bit?”

Kuroo exhales deeply. “Yeah. It’s okay. You just surprised me, is all.” He gives a sigh and shakes his head. “It’s uh. It’s been a while.”

One of Akaashi’s ears does the tiniest of twitches. “I see. I’ll be gentle.”

Akaashi has three fingers in when Kuroo feels that he’s starting to lose rational thought and give in to his heat.

“Hey, ‘Kashi?”

“Yes, Tetsurou?”

“Um. Keiji. I’m, uh.”

“It’s okay. You can relax.”

Kuroo can feel his cock twitching even though he just came and his hole begging to be filled.

“Um?”

Akaashi pulls his fingers out and leans up to kiss Kuroo. He fumbles around in the bedside table, pulls out a confetti of condoms, and tosses them on the bed beside him. He watches Kuroo as he tears one open and slowly puts it on. He gives a small huff before positioning himself against Kuroo’s hole, but not entering.

“You feeling okay?”

Kuroo gives a few small nods and Akaashi kisses away his fear and anxiety.

“I’m putting it in now, okay?”

_Words I never thought I’d hear from you._

Kuroo uses his good arm to pull Akaashi in for an open-mouthed kiss as Akaashi slowly presses into him. The last thing he feels before losing himself to his heat is sorrow that the first, and the next several times, he’s going to have sex with Akaashi, he’s not going to remember. He might not even have sex that he remembers with Akaashi at all. It hurts.

**. . .**

The next time Kuroo’s fully conscious of the world around him, he’s beyond sore, naked, and lying in Akaashi’s bed. He lays there for a moment trying to figure out what was going on, when Akaashi walks back into the bedroom drinking a bottle of water while wearing only his underwear and a plethora of bruises, bite marks, and hickies.

“Holy shit. Did you get in a fight?”

Akaashi looks down at himself. “No. I’ve been having a grand time, actually.” He holds the water he’d been drinking out to Kuroo. “¥1200 water?”

“Yes, please.” Kuroo groans before taking it. Sitting up was much harder than he remembered it being. Akaashi sits on the edge of the bed beside him, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. “Ugh. Tastes like regular water.”

“That’s what I thought too. I was hoping the price combined with someone else paying for it would make it extra special, but no.”

Kuroo closes his eyes, sighs, and leans against the headboard. “My body hurts.”

“Sorry about that. You can have painkiller after you have food.”

“Food?” Kuroo’s ears twitch and he eagerly looks at Akaashi.

“Yes, food. Assuming you’ll be able to hold it together long enough for me to make food.”

Kuroo hums and does a body scan. “Yup. Food is what I need.”

Akaashi gives a small snicker before leaning in and giving Kuroo a peck on the lips. “Good.”

Kuroo catches Akaashi and pulls him back in for a slow, tentative kiss. “We still get to kiss?”

“Your heat isn’t over, is it?”

“No,” Kuroo admits.

“Then we kiss whenever you want to.”

“What if I don’t want to stop kissing?”

“Then you don’t eat.”

“Urk.” Kuroo grimaces. “You know, there’s always takeout…”

“I have mackerel.”

“Kissing, smisshing. Food is forever.”

Akaashi lets out a few breathy huffs of laughter. “I’ll go get it started then. Do you need anything from me?”

“Uhhh.” Kuroo tries to think but can’t. Not really. “I think I’m just going to rest for now.”

“Alright.” Akaashi gets up and kisses the top of Kuroo’s head. “Get some rest and drink that water.”

Kuroo must’ve dozed off while he waited because the next thing he sees is Akaashi kneeling on the floor beside the bed. He’s holding Kuroo’s free hand, brushing circles on it, and watching him sleep.

“I’m starting to think watching people sleep is a bad habit of yours.”

“I’m waiting to see if I can capture the exact moment where your hair goes from barely acceptable to rooster.”

“How is that working for you?”

“I haven’t had any luck yet, but if I remain vigilant then I’m sure I’ll catch it.” He gives Kuroo a smile. “Foods ready, by the way.”

“Oh, good.” Kuroo tries to sit up and get out of bed, but Akaashi just scoops him up again. He gives a groan. “How do you have energy for that? I feel like I’m dying over here!”

“Your body isn’t meant to go into heat while repairing bones.” Akaashi chides as he helps Kuroo into a chair at the kitchen table. “Not to mention,” he motions down to his still shirtless torso, “you’ve been very busy.”

“Yeah, I have.” Kuroo purrs and winks. He stares at Akaashi’s body for a second before it really sinks in. “Wait. _I_ did that?”

Akaashi stares at him like he’s stupid as he sits down in his chair. “No. I’ve been having sex with someone else this whole time instead of trying to keep up with your insatiable ass.”

“Insat-? What?” Kuroo’s eyebrows don’t know whether to go up or down. “I have _never_ done anything like that.” He motions to Akaashi’s torso. “And I’ve _never_ been too much for an alpha to keep up with.”

“Well, you’re getting close.” Akaashi flatly replies before eating a bite of food. Kuroo keeps staring at him, though and apparently it annoys him. He sets his chopsticks back down with a huff. “Don’t start feeling guilty. I’m not in pain and you haven’t pushed anything too far.” He looks at Kuroo seriously. “You haven’t even been hogging the bed.”

“I—,” Kuroo starts, horrified.

“No.”

“What? You can’t just ‘no’ me!”

“I just did.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to listen.”

“You _never_ listen.”

“I do too!”

“Yeah, in lectures and at practice. That’s it.”

“ _That aside_ , I am so—” Kuroo jumps as a small piece of food comes flying at him. “Did you just? Did you just throw food at me?” He screeches incredulously.

“Hm?” Akaashi looks up at him innocently.

“I can’t believe this. Akaashi Keiji is immature.”

Akaashi puts his chopsticks back down again. He rests one elbow on the table and nestles his head on his hand. “That so?”

“Apparently.”

Akaashi has a blank face as his foot slides up Kuroo’s leg and starts to rub against his cock.

“And now you’re using sex to distract me?”

“And it’s working.” Akaashi mirrors back as he presses against Kuroo’s hardening cock. “I thought you said you’d be able to make it through eating.”

Kuroo shoots him a dirty look. “I didn’t know I was going to be enticed when I tried to apologize for being rough.”

“Don’t.” Akaashi pulls his foot away, causing Kuroo to whine but also focus on his food more. “You’re in my care. You’re not allowed to apologize. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. We were definitely a bit too rambunctious for your body right now.”

“We?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

Akaashi’s foot makes it back to Kuroo’s cock. “Finish your food before it gets cold.”

**. . .**

Kuroo’s heat lasts another day, making it a total of four and a half days. If he was being honest, being fucked more would help him out on the comedown, but since he didn’t need it to not go crazy, he didn’t ask for or initiate sex with Akaashi. He was just grateful that they’d had sex that he’d gotten to enjoy and would be able to remember. Right now was just over a normal amount of horniness for him. He could take care of that himself, no matter how much he knew Akaashi already knew what he was doing in the bathroom for so long. Several times in only a few hours. Never mind that Akaashi could smell when he was horny.

Kuroo’s watching TV in the living room and Akaashi is drawing them a bath when the keypad to Akaashi’s apartment starts beeping. Confused, Kuroo picks up his crutch and starts to make his way toward the door. Before he can get close, the door opens and a guy he’s never met before is standing there.

Kuroo’s hair goes on end. Akaashi wouldn’t give out the passcode to his apartment, not with his profession. This guy wasn’t in uniform either. Even if he was, Akaashi wouldn’t have allowed anything to be scheduled while he had a client there unless it was an absolute emergency. The man didn’t belong there.

Before Kuroo can even say anything, A knife comes flying across the room and goes into the door frame beside the guy’s head. Kuroo whips his head around to see Akaashi standing there, wide eyed, ears back, all the hair on his tail sticking up, and letting out a terrified scent. Kuroo had never smelled any sort of scent from Akaashi before his heat, much less a scared one.

“Get out.” He growls. “You’re not welcome here anymore.”

“I, uh.” The guy starts.

Akaashi jumps over the couch and pulls another knife out of the coffee table drawer.

The guy panics and runs. Kuroo hobbles to the door and watches him go down the stairwell. As quickly as he can, he turns around and closes the door behind him, making sure to lock the deadbolt behind him.

By the time that’s done, Akaashi is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He hadn’t let go of the knife yet and it was sticking out from his face like a horn. His ears are back to their normal position, but his tail has some of the frightened size still. He seems to not be emitting a distressed smell anymore, but it still lingered in the room.

“Aka—. Keiji?” Kuroo whispers as he makes his way back over. “Keiji?” He sits down and slowly pulls the knife away, hiding it back in the drawer it came from. “Are you okay?”

He shakes his head.

“Is there something I can do to help?”

He shakes his head again. This time Kuroo catches a sob behind it.

Kuroo wraps his arm around Akaashi and rests their heads together. “It’s okay. It’s all okay now. Whoever that was would have to be a bigger idiot than me to come back after that.”

Akaashi gives a single huff of laughter.

“It’ll be really hard to beat me in stupidity. The only one I’ve ever met who can is Bo.”

Akaashi gives a few more laugh-less laughs. “You really are stupid.”

“Heh. I know.” He lightly shakes Akaashi side to side. “Now what can this absolute imbecile do to cheer you up? And don’t say nothing this time. That’s not allowed in this apartment.”

Akaashi gives a small snort and shakes his head. He finally pulls his head up and makes eye contact with Kuroo. His eyes widen and he jumps up. “The bath water!” He scrambles back to the bathroom. Sounds of water splashing and cussing ensue.

Kuroo knows he shouldn’t, but he cackles. Since the moment he’d stepped in Akaashi’s apartment, his life had been surreal. This was more along the lines of normal. He could deal with the bathwater overflowing any day.

Akaashi comes back a few minutes later, looking perturbed and stripped down to his underwear.

“Wow. I’d always thought maybe you were morosexual, but I think this just confirms it.”

“Do I look hard to you?”

Kuroo eyes Akaashi’s crotch and waggles an eyebrow. “Not yet, but I still have plenty of things to say. I’m sure I can find something that will check your box.”

Akaashi scoffs. “Good luck.” He comes and kneels by Kuroo and rests his chin on Kuroo’s thigh. “Is the kitty cat ready for a bath now?”

“Suck it, jerk.”

Akaashi gives another small laugh before standing up and running his arms under Kuroo. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He hoists Kuroo up effortlessly and starts carrying him to the bathroom.

“You know you don’t have to carry me, right? I’m perfectly capable of using the crutch. I probably should be anyway.”

“But you hate this.” Akaashi hums. “Which makes it my preferred method of getting you from point a to point b.”

“Are you sure you’re a caretaker? That’s pretty sadistic.”

“Only the best for you, my dear Tetsurou.”

Akaashi calling him by his name outside of his heat gives Kuroo a full-body shiver that may or may not have directed his blood to his cock. He tries to hide it and Akaashi does a small laugh.

“If you think getting an erection is awkward, you’re not going to like me giving you a bath.” He says teasingly as he starts to strip Kuroo. “You’re getting a thorough bath since you’ve gotten away with only sponge baths because of your heat.”

“I can bathe myself—”

“Uh huh. I bet.” Akaashi hums as he pulls out some plastic and wraps it around Kuroo’s leg. “And I bet that if you even tried, we’d have to go get your cast changed because it got wet. You wouldn’t want that, now would you? _Hm_?”

“Nope. I wouldn’t want to upset you. You’re scary when you’re angry.”

_And too sexy. I can’t let that sadistic part of you know I like it when you’re mean._

“Good boy.” Akaashi ruffles Kuroo’s hair and rubs one of his ears.

Kuroo gives a small purr and waves his tail back and forth while Akaashi puts plastic over his arm. Even though some serious shit just went down and Akaashi was having to take care of him, he still looked somewhat happy. His face was stoic, ears normal, tail normal, and he wasn’t emitting any sort of scent. Kuroo could swear that the tiniest of upward curve was at the corner of his lips.

Kuroo closes his eyes so he won’t pull Akaashi over and kiss him. So he won’t pepper him with kisses and comforting purrs while he asks what just happened. So he won’t wish so hard that his body wasn’t broken right now. So he wouldn’t wish he could be the one picking Akaashi up and tucking him away safe in his bed. So he wouldn’t wish he could confess his love to Akaashi.

“-rou. Tetsurou.”

Kuroo’s eyes flutter open and he comes back to reality. “Hm?”

“Is the water too hot?”

He can’t really feel it. He’s elsewhere. “Hm. It’s perfect.”

Akaashi purses his lips like he’s about to argue. “Great. I’m going to tame that bedhead of yours first. Say your goodbyes now.”

“See you again in an hour, bedhead~.” Kuroo mockingly sings back.

Akaashi sets to work washing his hair behind him. He’s much gentler but also firmer than Kuroo had expected. It’s not long after Akaashi starts that Kuroo can smell apple blossoms.

_He’s trying to comfort me._

“You don’t have to—”

Akaashi abruptly sprays the shampoo out of Kuroo’s hair. “What did I tell you before?”

“That I’m the biggest idiot you’ve ever met in your life?”

“I remember no such thing.”

“You did.”

“What else did I say? Something more recent.”

“If I wake up and your dick is touching me, you’re going to lose it?”

“I only thought that one. I didn’t say it out loud.”

“Now that I know you’re hiding knives everywhere I ask that you share anything that crosses you mind. I promise I can be house trained.”

_Fuck. Bad move._

There’s a small pause. “I’m taking care of you right now. I will do anything that I can to make your life easier and more comfortable.” He lets out a sigh and gently knocks his head against the back of Kuroo’s. “I’m not a mind reader, though. You have to ask.”

“I’m not good at that.”

“You’re not good at a lot of things.”

“Consider this my request for you to be nicer.”

“Denied. It’s not in my skill set.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s in your job description, though?”

“Eh. It’s not explicitly listed.” He pulls Kuroo’s head back gently to wash the shampoo out. “Besides, if I was only nice to you, you’d never leave.”

“I’d have to go back to practice at some point. I’m pretty sure that’d signify the end of your care being needed.”

“You say that, but I’m sure my time can be bought.”

“Sounds illegal.”

“I’ve had worse people stay with me.”

_Like that guy? Who the hell was he?_

“He wasn’t a patient of mine.” Akaashi whispers.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“I will. It’s your right after. Having. That. Experience.” He gives a sigh. “Just. Let me finish bathing you first.”

“I’m all yours,” Kuroo purrs.

Akaashi smacks him with a sponge.

Kuroo closes his eyes and bites his tongue for the rest of the time Akaashi washes him. He imagines he’s somewhere and someone else when Akaashi gets to his privates. Thankfully, he’s gentle and mostly non-invasive. When he finishes with Kuroo, he strips his wet underwear off and starts washing his hair.

“Um?”

“You’ve seen my dick before.” Akaashi replies, unamused.

“Are you getting in with me? Or is this a show for my viewing pleasure? I’m not sure if even I could get off to watching you bathe yourself. I might need a little more.” Kuroo teases.

“We’re getting in the bath together. I’m not risking you slipping and hurting yourself. Bokuto-san is angry enough already.”

Kuroo gives a fake gasp and holds his hand to his heart. “I can’t believe you’re talking about another man while I’m sitting in front of you naked.” He gives a grimace. “But is he really, _really_ pissed?”

“Yes, but only at me. He feels like I betrayed him since I didn’t tell him, and he feels like you made a poor choice for a partner.”

Kuroo’s head jerks back in surprise and anger. “He said-! No.” He gives a deep breath. “He’s just upset because he feels betrayed. He’s not really angry. He knows you’re more than competent at your job.”

_Though I know exactly why he said you were a poor partner for me._

Akaashi purses his lips and focuses on washing soap off himself. “Bokuto-san has never been angry with me before.”

“What? Really?”

“Never.”

_Dammit, Bo._

“His anger is just like all his other emotions; it’s probably already passed and forgotten.”

“I hope so.” Akaashi mutters. “I don’t think I’ll get that lucky though.”

_Me either. Sorry about that. It’s my fault._

“Don’t worry about.” Kuroo tries to physically wave his worries away. “I’ll talk to him. After he hears how good you are in bed, he’ll know I made the right choice.”

Akaashi literally sprays the smirk off his face with water. “I’m ready to soak, cat.”

“Ugh.” Kuroo eyes the tub with fake disdain. “You have fun with that.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around Kuroo. He lifts him so he’s right by the tub. Akaashi steps in really quick before picking Kuroo up again, making sure he’s keeping Kuroo’s broken leg lifted so it’s out of the water and guiding it toward the edge of the tub.

“You know, this is like a sex position.”

“Don’t make me drop you.” Akaashi sighs as they settle down into the tub.

“That would be very unsexy. For me, at least. It might get you off.”

Akaashi pinches him as they settle into the tub. He pulls Kuroo’s back to his chest and presses his broken arm and leg outside the tub.

“If anything is going to get me off right now, it’s going to be the feeling of soaking in the tub after days of not being able to.” He gives a small groan of satisfaction and runs a hand through his hair.

“Sorry.”

Akaashi lightly smacks Kuroo on the arm before wrapping his arms around him. “If you start apologizing now, you’ll never stop. Don’t even start.”

Kuroo gives out a small grumble and tries to focus on the feeling of the bath water, Akaashi’s chest pressed up against his back, his arms wrapped around Kuroo’s waist, and the soft scent of apple blossoms.

“You don’t have to let your scent out anymore. I don’t need it.”

“I’m not doing it for you.”

“Oh.”

Akaashi takes a deep breath. “That guy. He’s an ex of mine.”

_I’ll kill him._

Akaashi squeezes Kuroo’s waist and the apple blossom smell intensifies. “We’ve been broken up for almost a year now. It wasn’t a long relationship. Maybe a month? Apparently, he got into a relationship right after we broke up, but now they’ve broken up, so he’s been trying to get back with me. I’ve had to block him from everything. He’s even tried to use other phone numbers to reach me.”

“He knows your door code.” Kuroo enunciates. “And he’s barging in unexpectedly.”

“I noticed that.”

Silence.

“He’s only showed up once before. Not in my apartment. We had a conversation in the hall, and he left willingly. I don’t know why he decided to show up all of a sudden.”

_Because he’s fucking got problems?_

“Aka-. Keiji.” Kuroo sighs. “That guy’s bad news.”

“No shit.” He shakes his head. “The door code is going to be changed today.”

“And if he shows up again?”

“I’ll beat the shit out of him.”

“No!” Kuroo laughs. “You’ll get fired.”

“I can say he threatened you or something. I’m sort of surprised he didn’t.”

“Are you trying to say I’m inherently annoying to people who I haven’t even spoken to yet?”

“Yes.” Akaashi holds his breath as if he’s letting it sink in, but Kuroo doesn’t laugh. “But that’s not why. If he’s brash enough to show up here, knowing what I do, then he would’ve automatically assumed that we’ve had sex.”

“Man. I hope everyone who sees us in the same room together automatically assumes we’ve had sex.” Kuroo sighs wistfully.

Akaashi jabs him in the ribs.

“Nope! Still going to dream no matter how many times you stab me!” He gives a small chuckle. “He knows what you do, though?”

“Yes. It was part of the reason why we broke up. He didn’t like the idea of me ‘servicing’ others and complained that even when I wasn’t that I was still married to my job.”

“You kind of are married to your job. Or, at least, you’re kind of married to me for the next five to seven weeks.”

“I want a divorce.”

“Hey! At least the worst part is over now, right?”

“I’m not so sure. You were much better when they only thing you said was my name instead of the idiotic things that come out of your mouth on a normal basis. I fear it will only get worse the more bored you get.”

“If you want to keep me busy in bed all day, I can promise to only say your name.”

“Continuing to have sex at that rate would kill you.”

“Your point?”

“You promised me you’d talk to Bokuto-san so he wouldn’t be mad at me. You can’t do that if you die. I’m also pretty sure that he won’t forgive me if you do die.”

Kuroo sassily shakes his head. “Fine. No sex and convincing arguments to the man who’s name you can’t get out of your mouth even though I’m naked and pressed up against you.”

Akaashi lets out a laugh through his nose and lightly knocks his head against Kuroo’s. “Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Not a new chapter. Just me breaking them down.

“Hey, bro.”

“Kuroo!”

_Oh, thank god. He’s not mad anymore._

“What the fuck, man?”

_Oh. Welp. That didn’t last long._

“Dude. Why are you mad?” He sighs.

“You know _exactly_ why I’m mad. Why did you let Akaashi help you with your heat? I was available. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Bo, it was his choice and at the hospital’s recommendation. I didn’t suggest it. It wasn’t something I’ve even dreamed of.”

“Yeah, he keeps saying that, but it was your choice too. You should’ve said no.”

“I was running out of time and scared, okay? And he seems to be okay with it and he doesn’t even seem remotely disgusted by my existence right now. I’m just another job for him.” He pauses. “It kind of hurts saying that out loud.”

“I’m a bit disgusted by your existence right now.”

“Bro. That also hurts.”

“I’m mad, alright? You could’ve used someone else for your heat. Instead, you let your heart convince you that it was okay to do it with Akaashi. I bet you were thinking that this was your only chance to sleep with him.”

“I’m not that low.”

“Maybe a chance to be connected and get closer to him then? A chance to pretend you were actually dating?”

Kuroo doesn’t respond. His heart was scummier than his dick.

“You just let me pay for you to lie to my best friend. Akaashi may have agreed because he’s nice and knows your situation, but he’s absolutely ignorant of the fact that you’re in love with him. It’s why he can’t understand why I’m so upset.”

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo whispers. “Don’t tell him. I don’t want him to feel betrayed too.”

“But you _did_ betray him.”

“I know.” Kuroo frowns. “And I’m going to continue to do so until my casts are off.”

“Not happening.”

“Well, I’m not going to tell him I’m head-over-heels for him!” Kuroo hisses quietly into the phone. He didn’t need to, considering Akaashi wasn’t even on the same floor as him right now, but it was still something he’d only said out loud once before.

“I would hope not!” Bokuto roars back before sighing. “Bro. I’m taking you out of Akaashi’s care. You’re going to come stay with me and a live-in caretaker.”

“What? No.”

“Uh, yes. You don’t get a choice here.”

“Actually, I do. I’ll just go back to my place and make do.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Oh, I’m going to be like that. Don’t think you get to jerk me around just because I’ve got a couple of broken limbs.”

“You know that I’m just trying to do what’s best for both you and Akaashi.”

“He doesn’t seem to mind, though? Usually he’d show extreme disdain if he had to be in the same vicinity as me for over four hours.”

“He’s tired, Tetsu. He just got done having someone to take care of. He was supposed to go on one of his month-long vacations right about now. He cancelled that so he could take care of you. Not to mention, he’s working for you right now. He’s got to be nice. You’re like an asshole who keeps hitting on a retail worker or food service person even though they have to be nice to you or they could lose their job.”

“Oh.” Kuroo breaths out. “Fuck. I. I did not know that. And I didn’t think about it like that.” He sighs and rubs his forehead. “Shit.”

“Aside from that,” Bokuto pauses, his voice softening, “you know that this fantasy of yours, it’s not going to end well for you. The kindness and domesticity of your stay there? It’s just going to make you even more sad because it’s fake. Removing you from the situation is just as important for your health as it is for his.”

“I know it’s fake.” Kuroo whispers.

“Kenma agrees with me.”

“Yeah, but she’s mean.”

“She and I never agree.”

Kuroo sighs. “Just. Just let me have a few more days, okay?”

“Tetsu,” Bokuto starts, exasperated.

“Please? Please, Kou? We both know I’ll never get this chance again. Let me cherish it a little bit longer, okay? My heat is over so it’s going to be just hanging out instead of sex.”

Bokuto sighs. “Friday.”

“You know I have no idea what day it is, right?”

He sighs again. “It’s Sunday. I’ll come to get you Friday afternoon.”

“Thank you. Can I ask for one more thing?”

“No.”

“Not even if it’s for Akaashi?”

No answer.

“Can you stop being mad at him? I think it’s worrying him a lot. He already has my annoying ass to deal with. He doesn’t need that added stress.”

“I’m not _mad_ at him. I’m _mad_ at you.”

“Then tell him that. Don’t be like me.”

**. . .**

Akaashi’s only gone for a couple of hours but it makes Kuroo nervous. Not because he needed him in any shape or form, but because he’s pretty sure the reason he’s been gone so long is because as soon as he and Bokuto got off the phone, Bokuto called Akaashi. Normally, that’d be a good thing. Akaashi loved Bokuto. He loved to listen to him ramble and egg him on. They were both just weird enough to be best friends.

However, Kuroo feared that Bokuto’s big ass mouth was going to get him killed. Usually he only had to worry about his own mouth getting him killed. It was a strange experience. Another one. At least life since his accident had been interesting. He could really use some mundane time, though.

When he hears the door pad beeping, he leans forward, ears forward, and tail wagging. When Akaashi walks in, his tail wags faster.

Akaashi raises an amused eyebrow. “Miss me?”

“No.” Kuroo pouts despite his still wagging tail.

Akaashi tries to hide a smile. “Uh huh.”

“Did Bo call you?”

“Yes.”

“ _Aaaannnddd_?” He stops wagging his tail. It was important serious time.

“He told me that he’s not mad at me anymore and that all his rage is directed toward you.”

_Great. Thanks._

“Though, I don’t quite understand why he’s so mad at you.” Akaashi hums. “He doesn’t usually fight with you either, does he?”

“No, not really. But I promise that whatever he’s mad about will blow over. I’m not worried about it. If he stops talking to me, then I’ll be worried.”

“He also told me that you were going to come live with him on Friday.”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“I see.”

“I. Um. He brought up that you were supposed to be on vacation, or at least be on vacation soon, so I thought it might be a relief for you if you didn’t have to take care of me.”

“I don’t particularly mind. I’ll just reschedule later. I do get to take two long vacations every year, after all.”

“Yeah, but moving from one live-in to another must be hard, right?”

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t, but I can handle it.”

“ _But you don’t have to_.”

“I am aware.” Akaashi evenly states in a tone that ends the conversation. “Now. What do you need from me?”

Kuroo sticks his lips out in a pout. “Nothing.”

“That’s too bad. I was going to make myself some food since it’s past lunchtime.”

“Nnnnnn.” Kuroo jostles his good leg and smacks his tail on the couch. “I don’t like you very much right now.”

“Really? I like myself a lot. Almost all of the time, actually.”

_I like you a lot all of the time too. Even when you’re being cruel._

“And you say _I_ have an inflated ego.”

“An inflated ego is very different from having confidence in oneself.” He gives a shitty smirk before walking over to the kitchen area. “Is your stubborn ass going to admit you’d like food or not?”

Kuroo gives a long whine. “My dearest Keiji, the best person to ever exist, would you be so kind as to cook food for me as well? I am but a broken, hungry thing. I fear I’ll wither away if I go much longer. Blast this fast metabolism.”

“Congratulations on becoming a pauper. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I much rather have other things in me.” Kuroo winks and is met with a disdainful stare. “You know, like food from a beautiful and pure maiden such as yourself.”

“Uh huh.”

“Would you like help? I can help.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “You really can’t. Just relax and watch TV or something.”

Kuroo gives a deep sigh.

“Does it bother you that bad to be taken care of?”

“Yes. I feel lazy.”

“Your job right now is to be lazy. Help me out by doing that.”

Kuroo wrinkles his nose.

Akaashi just gives one quiet laugh back. “And by turning on the TV so I can listen. Some trash TV sounds great right now.”

“Fiiiinnnneeee.”

**. . .**

The next two days pass normally. They sleep, they eat, they watch TV, Akaashi takes Kuroo on walks where he teases Kuroo about being a dog or an elderly person, and they read books. Sometimes there’s talking. When they do, it’s mostly them teasing each other. Most of the time it’s silent.

Kuroo’s all propped up and comfortable on the couch reading a book when a terrible thought strikes him.

“School!” He lurches up.

Akaashi, startled, looks up at him from the armchair he was reading in. “It took you that long to remember you’re a student?”

“I’ve been a little out of sorts lately, okay?” Kuroo gives him an impertinent look before groaning. “I need my laptop. I need to email my professors.”

Akaashi gives a sigh. “They’ve already been spoken to. You were withdrawn for the semester.”

“ _What_?”

“It was at three of your professor’s suggestions. Kenma, Bokuto-san, and I all agreed. That means a total of six more brains than yours decided it was best.”

“Fuuuuccckkkk!” Kuroo fake sobs. “Now it’s going to take me another semester to graduate.”

“Just one? Not another two years or something like that?”

“Just the one that I’m aware of.” Kuroo pouts. “Starting to wonder if I ever _will_ finish, though.”

“Good thing it’s your second degree.” Akaashi muses. “Why did you go back for a Post-baccalaureate anyway? You don’t need it.”

“I might need it. Volleyball will end eventually.”

“So will the world.” Akaashi flatly replies back. “And in the meantime, you’re killing yourself. You were running from school to practice when you got hit by a car and broke two limbs. Or do you not remember that?”

“I could’ve been hit by a car anywhere at any time. I’m just surprised that the person driving it wasn’t someone I’ve pissed off in the past.” He shrugs. “Actually, when I woke up, I thought I’d gotten the shit beat out of me by someone I’d pissed off. Thankfully, I was just in an accident that could’ve killed me.”

Akaashi closes his eyes and laughs at him. “Do you get beaten up regularly?”

“No, but it’s really only a matter of time.”

“Finally, something we can agree upon.” Akaashi replies with a face Kuroo had been seeing more and more. His mouth was turned up just barely into an almost hidden smile. Kuroo wasn’t 100% convinced that it was a smile, though. He was doing it too much. Maybe it was a face he was unintentionally making to mask his disdain.

“Blegh!” Kuroo sticks his tongue out and makes a cross face. “I’ll have you know that some people really like me. I even have a fan club!”

Akaashi’s ear does the smallest of twitches, something else Kuroo had seen more of than ever since the accident, and his jaw becomes stern. “Only because they don’t know you.”

“That doesn’t really matter, does it?” Kuroo groans.

“I think it does.” Akaashi closes his book and stands up. He crosses behind the couch and ruffles Kuroo’s hair along the way. “Laundry’s done. I’ll be back.”

“Can I help?” Kuroo calls out with a whine. He still hadn’t adjusted to not helping out, especially since he was a guest in someone else’s home. Every bit of the manners his parents had taught him were screaming at him to get off his ass. That Akaashi was just being polite. But Akaashi would smack him if he tried to help. He’d tried it and Akaashi hadn’t been gentle.

“Yeah.” Akaashi calls out. “Stop wearing so many clothes.”

“Ohohoho? I will start that immediately!”

“Don’t you make more dirty clothes! Wear those until you die!”

“But I’ll smell!”

“I’ll spray you with something that smells good.” Akaashi walks back into the living room, sits on the opposite side of the couch as Kuroo, and grabs his book.

“That was fast.”

“They still need to dry a bit more.” He replies, already focusing on reading.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” Akaashi flips a page.

“Maybe you should wear less clothing.”

“Bokuto-san isn’t paying me for that. That’s a special service.”

Kuroo lets out a cackle before returning to his book. Or at least tries to. Akaashi mentioning Bokuto painfully reminded Kuroo that he only had two more days left to stay with Akaashi. After those were up, he’d be surprised if Akaashi would ever speak to him. Or if he’d even be able to ever look Akaashi in the face again. It was one thing here, but it would be different when they were just hanging out with their friends.

_Two days. Two days. Fuck. What have I been doing? How do I get him to not hate me forever after this? Is that even possible? Fuck. I should’ve left after my heat. I didn’t think about the future. I’m going to lose him. If I had even .01% of romancing him before, it’s officially hit zero._

Kuroo runs his hand over his face and groans.

“Why are you so stressed? Did you remember you can’t read?” Akaashi asks, not even looking up from his book.

“Hey.”

Akaashi looks up, a little startled by the tone of Kuroo’s voice.

“You said that while you’re my caretaker you, we, can do whatever I want to, right?”

Akaashi frowns. “More or less, yes. Crimes are typically excluded from the list of acceptable activities, but I will decide on a case-by-case basis. Is there something you want to do? Some breaking and entering, perhaps?”

Kuroo bites his lip and exhales deeply. “Can I blow you?”

_Fuck. That is not what I should’ve said. He’s going to kick me out right now. He’s really never going to talk to me again. Bo’s going to kick my ass. Kenma is going to disown me. I deserve the punishment for being such a dumbass._

Akaashi blinks at him slowly. His mouth contorts like he’s about to question it but then he closes it. He blinks again and his ear twitches twice. He gives a small groan and looks away from Kuroo.

“If that’s what you want.”

“What?”

Akaashi looks at him blankly, his eyebrow twitching.

“I won’t repeat myself.”

_Oh. I get it. This must be another one of those wet dreams I have._

Kuroo pinches himself lightly while Akaashi moves from his chair to sit beside Kuroo on the couch.

_Nope. Definitely reality._

“Okay. Um.” He leans forward toward Akaashi. “Can I kiss you too?”

Akaashi’s eyes flicker to Kuroo’s lips. “If that’s what you want.”

Kuroo gives a nervous laugh before pressing his lips to Akaashi’s. He kisses Kuroo back gently. It’s different than when he would kiss Kuroo during his heat, but it didn’t feel like he was disgusted by it.

_God. This is against his will. Fuck._

Kuroo pulls away, his wide eyes meeting Akaashi’s half-lidded eyes. “I—”

“Finish what you started,” Akaashi whispers as he pulls Kuroo in for another kiss.

Kuroo gives another small awkward laugh before kissing Akaashi back. He does it more passionately and rough this time, quickly moving away from Akaashi’s mouth and to his neck. When he hits Akaashi’s collarbone, he pauses. He wants to mark Akaashi somehow. He wants Akaashi to remember him at least a few days after he leaves.

He leaves a hickie. Akaashi will be mad at him later, but he’s willing to take the berating that’s to come.

Akaashi gives a small moan and Kuroo slips his free arm up his shirt. Akaashi quickly pulls it off and Kuroo kisses down his chest, slowly making his way to the waistband of his shorts. He looks up briefly to make sure Akaashi wasn’t a ball of regret in the shape of a human. What he sees on Akaashi’s face surprises him. Akaashi is staring at Kuroo, eyes still half-lidded, mouth open and panting.

_Fuck. I’m so in love._

Kuroo pulls Akaashi’s shorts down, thankful that he hadn’t decided to wear anything that would’ve required more dexterity than just tugging.

He’s beyond surprised to find that Akaashi’s already hard. Part of him believed that Akaashi was just going to fake interest until Kuroo’s request was over. The thought of it made Kuroo sick. But he hadn’t given Akaashi’s body enough stimulation for him to even be hard.

_Holy shit. He’s horny._

Kuroo positions himself so that he’s mostly lying flat on the couch, using his one good arm to prop himself up a bit. He can’t look at Akaashi as he runs his lips across his cock, or when he nervously exhales against Akaashi’s glands, causing Akaashi to make a small gasp, or when he slowly slides Akaashi’s cock into his mouth, causing Akaashi to grunt and grab Kuroo’s hair.

He doesn’t have to look to feel how hard Akaashi is in his mouth or how Akaashi is lightly thrusting into Kuroo’s mouth, still pulling his hair lightly, or how Akaashi is panting and giving small whimpers of pleasure.

He’s at peace knowing that Akaashi’s enjoying this as long as he keeps quiet so Akaashi can pretend someone else is giving him a blowjob.

“A-ah! Tetsurou!” Akaashi moans, pulling Kuroo’s head back a little bit by his hair. On reflex, Kuroo opens his eyes to see Akaashi panting and starting straight at him. Kuroo’s eyes widen, Akaashi licks his lips and thrusts into Kuroo’s mouth harder.

Seeing Akaashi like that is all too much for Kuroo. He gives his own small moan around Akaashi’s cock and unconsciously presses his own hips toward the couch trying to get some friction on his own cock. A small, knowing smile slips onto Akaashi’s face before it twists into pleasure and Akaashi comes in Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo awkwardly pulls himself away from Akaashi and retreats to his end of the couch, mindful of covering his own boner and not accidentally breaking his own dick with his cast. Due to the way the furniture was positioned right now, set up specifically for Kuroo’s lounging comfort, he wasn’t going to just be able to walk away from Akaashi. Not that walking was easy for him without furniture barriers or boners right now anyway.

Akaashi gives a small, single laugh as he runs a hand down his face. He covers his mouth and must give another silent laugh since his shoulders shake.

Kuroo eyes him wearily, looking for traces of regret or anger.

Akaashi shakes his head before looking over at Kuroo. He’s got an indescribable expression on his face. It’s not blank like usual. It’s not anger. It’s not regret. It’s not even sadness.

Kuroo unconsciously feels himself pressing backward in the couch.

Akaashi leans over Kuroo slightly. He uses one hand to direct Kuroo’s face toward his. His eyes flutter between Kuroo’s and Kuroo’s lips. Slowly, he leans down and kisses Kuroo. There’s a smile on his lips as the hand that had cusped Kuroo’s face makes its way down to Kuroo’s cock. The soft, yet intentional, touch of Akaashi’s hand on Kuroo’s cock makes him shudder against Akaashi. Akaashi’s smile remains as he kisses and strokes Kuroo.

“Y-you don’t have to do that,” Kuroo stammers even as he presses himself against Akaashi’s hand. “That’s not why I did that.”

“I know.” Akaashi purrs as he slips his hand inside of Kuroo’s shorts. “I am surprised I’m not drinking my own cum right now, though.” Kuroo gives a snort and Akaashi takes that chance to pull Kuroo’s shorts down. He moves from Kuroo’s mouth and starts kissing down his neck. “You’re easily distracted.” He muses, giving Kuroo a few kisses on the neck before lowering down.

Even though he said he was doing it with his own free will, Kuroo expected Akaashi would pretend that he was with someone else or try to get it over with as soon as possible. Or even stop after a few seconds and tell him to fuck off. All were things he was trying to prepare for. He wasn’t prepared for Akaashi to smile before licking from the base to the tip of his cock. Nor was he expecting him to lock eyes with Kuroo and moan gently while sucking Kuroo. Or even take his time instead of getting this terrible chore over with as soon as possible. Clearly, it should’ve been the worst part of Akaashi’s job.

Instead, Kuroo’s mesmerized by how soft Akaashi is with him and how his fingers intertwine with Kuroo’s hand. When Kuroo comes, which was much sooner than hoped for, Akaashi rests his face against Kuroo’s thigh and watches him, that small smile still playing on his lips. When Kuroo’s comes back to reality, Akaashi kisses his thigh and gives a soft purr.

“It’s official. You’re getting a good review on Yelp.” Kuroo sighs out. “Even if you spit my own cum back into my mouth right now.”

Akaashi gives a closed mouth laugh before leaning up and kissing Kuroo. Kuroo braces for the taste of cum, but as Akaashi slips his tongue in, he can only taste the aftertaste.

_Is it my birthday or something?_

Akaashi presses himself against Kuroo and kisses him more. Kuroo gives a groan and presses his body back against Akaashi’s.

_He’s horny?_

“Do you,” Kuroo bites his lip and looks away. “Never mind.”

“I do.” Akaashi purrs. “With you.” He kisses Kuroo gently on the lips and pulls away so he can look Kuroo in the eyes. “Can we?”

Kuroo stares at him with wide eyes.

_Is that a real question?_

“I-. Of course!” Kuroo shakes his head with disbelief. “I would be honored.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows raise in confusion or amusement and he gives a small huff of a laugh. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go grab a condom.”

He starts to pull away, but Kuroo grabs his arm. With his broken arm. The motion and jerking of it causes Kuroo to grab his cast and hiss with pain.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi rubs one of Kuroo’s ears.

He opens his eyes to see Akaashi staring at him and frowning. “Yeah. I just.” He gives a frown and looks away from Akaashi. “You don’t have to… if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” Akaashi firmly replies.

“Not that.”

There’s a moment of silence that isn’t broken until Akaashi exhales deeply.

“I mean, obviously, I’d love either and anyway. It’s just. We can. My heat is over, and I’ve started taking birth control again, so…” Kuroo babbles, still not looking at Akaashi. “And I’ve been tested since the last time I’ve had sex with anyone.” He catches Akaashi’s ear twitching from the corner of his eye. “But that’s been so long ago. And I know I can tru—”

Akaashi leans back in toward him and kisses him softly. “I always thought you were talkative, but I’m starting to think you just ramble when you’re nervous.”

“Well,” Kuroo trails off. “It’s a bit of both. I think.”

Akaashi gives a small laugh through his nose and he kisses Kuroo again. “You’re sure about this? You know I can’t un-fuck you right?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow and he sticks his lips out in a pout. “If you’re going to use my words against me, can’t you use something like ‘I’m coming’ or ‘you feel so good’ or something like that?”

Akaashi huffs and shakes his head. He looks at Kuroo with that small upward twitch at the corner of his mouth. “I’ll try my best.” He gently kisses Kuroo again while lifting up Kuroo’s shirt and running his hands across his nipples. Kuroo gives a small jolt and pushes his chest forward. Akaashi kisses him one more time before moving downward to simultaneously throw Kuroo’s shirt off and mouth over his nipples.

Kuroo gives a small moan as he runs a hand through Akaashi’s hair and positions himself better on the couch for sex. Akaashi hums at him as his mouth moves further down and it finds its way on Kuroo’s cock again. Kuroo grunts, hips thrusting upward.

“Keiji,” he groans. “I want you.”

Akaashi pulls away. He covers his mouth and looks away for a moment. Kuroo fears that he said too much, but before he can attempt to rectify the situation, Akaashi’s lips are on him again and he’s positioning himself between Kuroo’s legs.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Akaashi breathily asks.

Kuroo cups Akaashi’s face with one hand and presses Akaashi into him with his good leg. Or, at least, starts to. He finds himself throwing his head back and moaning at the feeling on Akaashi entering him. Akaashi pauses and kisses Kuroo’s neck as he waits for him to calm down a little. When Kuroo tries to pull Akaashi closer to him again, Akaashi smirks against Kuroo’s neck.

“I thought you came already.”

“Shut up!” Kuroo pouts. “You just feel good, okay?”

Akaashi gives a huff of laughter against Kuroo’s neck before pushing himself all the way in, causing Kuroo to groan again.

“Hey.” Akaashi’s hands find Kuroo’s face. He looks over him for a moment, as if he’s searching for something, before kissing him. He presses his elbows into the couch and starts thrusting his hips while still kissing Kuroo.

Kuroo wants to close his eyes and just bask in the feel of everything, but something is nagging at him. Akaashi’s being gentle. Which, yeah, he had to because Kuroo was injured, but he didn’t have to be _this_ gentle. Nor did he have to kiss Kuroo. Or look at him like that. If they were having sex just to have sex, it didn’t have to be this intimate. It was soft and slow and sweet. It was more like making love, not having sex or fucking.

_Maybe?_

Akaashi slams into him harder than he had been, causing Kuroo to yelp. “You’re distracted.”

“Just thinking you haven’t been using my words against me, like you promised.” Kuroo quickly lies instead of asking Akaashi if he actually wanted and enjoyed having sex with him.

Akaashi shakes his head and wraps one arm around Kuroo’s waist, shifting all his weight onto the other one. He leans in close to Kuroo and nibbles at his ear. “You feel so good, Tetsurou.” He pants, his hips starting to move faster.

Kuroo groans at that, head pressing back into the couch, as he bites his lip, feeling himself getting closer, despite the feeling that Akaashi was whispering lies in his ear.

“I mean it.” Akaashi nips at his ear. “Feel.” He shoves himself all the way inside Kuroo and pauses, letting Kuroo feel how hard and how close he was. “I’m not thinking about or touching anyone else but you.”

Kuroo gives another groan, his hand finding Akaashi’s face again. “You feel good too.” He pants and places a small kiss on Akaashi’s cheek. “Keep going. I want you.”

It happens so fast that Kuroo’s not sure if he imagines it, but he swears he sees Akaashi’s eyes widen and a blush spread across his face. Next thing he knows, Akaashi’s thrusting in and out of him, hips working overtime, one arm holding one of Kuroo’s legs up and the other on Kuroo’s cock.

_Holy shit._

Akaashi pulls his hand away from Kuroo’s cock briefly to push some of his hair or sweat away from his eyes. He sees Kuroo watching and licks his lips in response. His hand finds Kuroo’s cock again and Kuroo lets out a loud moan as he comes. Akaashi pulls out a few seconds later and jerks himself off until he cums.

_Holy shit. I have to thank whoever hit me with their car. Something like a formal thank you, flowers, and money sounds appropriate._

“Aaah.” Akaashi sighs in exhaustion before collapsing on Kuroo. He snuggles against Kuroo’s neck and sighs again. “You’re not getting anything else from me today.”

Kuroo chuckles and wraps an arm around Akaashi. “But tomorrow sex is on the table again?”

“I wasn’t talking about sex. I mean everything. Fend for yourself.” He shoos the air aimlessly.

Kuroo grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers, and laughs. “I can live with that. You haven’t let me have near enough takeout since I’ve been here.”

Akaashi gives a small moan. “Order me everything.”

Kuroo lays his head on Akaashi’s and rubs circles on his hand. “Can do.”

“Mn. Thanks.”

Neither of them makes an effort to move. Kuroo can’t. He focuses on remembering what Akaashi smells like. How his body feels against Kuroo’s. How his hand feels. His soft breathing and occasional twitch of his ears. How, in another world, this could’ve just been another domestic afternoon instead of something that would haunt Kuroo.

Kuroo thinks Akaashi’s asleep and is drifting off to sleep himself, when Akaashi nuzzles his neck before groaning and sitting up. “Mn. Time for a bath now.”

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows and tries to pull him back down. “Or, you know, you could stay cozy with me and nap.”

Akaashi looks at him blankly and Kuroo nervously lets go of Akaashi’s hand. “Bath and then food, okay?”

Kuroo sticks his lips out in a pout. “Fine, but I’m getting something so unhealthy that it’ll take years off both of our lives.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Akaashi leans down and gives him a peck on the lips. “I’ll get some bath water ready for us. Think about what mythical food you’ll be ordering.” He rubs one of Kuroo’s ears before getting up and walking away.

Kuroo watches as he walks away, his tail slowly swishing side to side as he walks. As soon as Akaashi’s out of the room, Kuroo’s brain goes into overdrive.

_What just happened? Why was that so gentle? Why did he even agree? Shit. We were just supposed to be hanging out until tomorrow. Fuck. I’m a terrible human being. Fuck. Someone needs to castrate me._

Kuroo’s pulled from his self-loathing by the sound of steps. He strains his ears to listen to them. They’re familiar, but also not familiar. He couldn’t tell who it was by smell due to the scent blockers outside, but he didn’t have a good feeling. His fear is confirmed when the keypad starts beeping with numbers being pressed into it. The numbers get punched in, but the door doesn’t open. The wrong code had been entered.

Quickly, Kuroo jumps up, making sure to grab the knife Akaashi had hidden in the coffee table drawer on the way. He hobbles over to the door, casually resting his broken left arm on the frame, and opening the door with his right hand, the knife hidden behind the door.

The guy from before stands there, looking bewildered. Possibly because Kuroo was still naked and had cum all over his stomach, but he couldn’t be for sure. Maybe it was just because Akaashi didn’t open the door.

“Hey there.” Kuroo purrs. “I’m pretty sure you were told you’re not welcome here.”

“Who are you?” He spits.

“Clearly Keiji’s new lover.”

_Sorry Keiji. It’s a necessary lie._

Kuroo gives a shit-eating grin as he prays Akaashi won’t notice this guy is here again.

“You little—”

Kuroo quickly presses the knife against the guys throat so that it’s firmly against him, but not cutting him. Someone like this, someone who thinks they own people and who doesn’t scare easily, sometimes they need to be scared away. “Uh, uh, uh. I already told you that you’re not welcome here. Leave and never bother Keiji again.”

Kuroo’s so nervous and scared that he doesn’t hear Akaashi walk into the room until he’s beside Kuroo. Akaashi leans against the door and crosses his arms. He’s strangely calm this time. He’d managed to gain underwear, but that was it. The guy’s eyes widen at all the hickies and bruises Kuroo had left during his heat. His eyes focus on the new one Kuroo had just given Akaashi.

“Don’t tell me you let this guy do this to you?” He sneers.

Akaashi adorns one of the few visible smiles Kuroo had ever seen. “Of course. He _is_ my mate. We just shared a heat together. _It. Was. Splendid_. Not that you’d know anything about that.”

“You!”

The guy starts to lunge forward at Akaashi, forgetting about the knife pressed against his neck, Kuroo jerks his arm back as quickly as possible but he still punctures the flesh enough to make him bleed. Thankfully, he’s quick enough so that no major damage is done, but it doesn’t save the guy from Akaashi’s rage. Akaashi punches him once, but he does it so hard that he flies backward and knocks his head on the opposite hallway wall.

_Damn!_

Kuroo has to stop himself from covering his mouth and exclaiming surprise. Akaashi calmly walks out into the hall and squats down to look at the guy. Kuroo cringes as he notices the blood dripping down the guy’s throat.

“Don’t worry. It’s not that deep.”

“You’re sure?” Kuroo asks in a too small voice.

“Positive. There’s a lot more coming from his nose.” Akaashi turns halfway to look at him. “Go put some clothes on. Hospital police will be here soon, and they’ll want to talk to us.”

“But—”

“It’s fine, Tetsurou. _I’m_ fine.”

Kuroo stares at him for a second longer before obediently hobbling back into the living room and procuring his clothing. In the short time it takes him to do so and make it back to the doorway, the police are exiting the elevator with a couple of paramedics.

Akaashi eyes them calmly, his face, ears, and tail, still not betraying his emotions, but he crosses his arms and Kuroo can feel his fear.

“Keiji.” Kuroo softly calls out to him. “Come sit down. I’ll make some tea and they can talk to you in here.”

Akaashi stares at him with wide eyes for a moment before nodding and following Kuroo back in. Kuroo fights down the urge to grab Akaashi and hug him or grab his hand. Even though he wasn’t showing it at all, Akaashi was struggling to maintain composure.

Kuroo gives a small sigh before putting the electric kettle on. While it’s heating up, Kuroo grabs the blanket Akaashi liked to use when he was reading. He wraps it around Akaashi’s shoulders on his way to the bedroom to grab Akaashi a shirt and some pants.

“Hey,” he rests his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, who jolts at his touch, “here’s some clothes.”

Akaashi stares at Kuroo and then the clothes he was holding blankly for a moment before blinking and taking them. Kuroo pushes down tears and kisses the top of Akaashi’s head.

“I’ll be right back with tea.”

Akaashi doesn’t say anything, but Kuroo can hear him get up and put the clothes on as he walks away, even though the front door was still open.

_What should I do? What can I do?_

Tea ready, Kuroo slowly makes his way over to the couch where Akaashi is sitting, trying his best not to spill it. He sits down beside Akaashi, but he doesn’t respond.

“Hey.” Kuroo holds the tea out.

Akaashi has a small delayed jump before taking the tea from him. “Oh. Sorry.”

Kuroo’s heart pangs and he wraps an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. He didn’t have words to help. “It’s okay” would’ve just been bullshit. They were safe, but things weren’t okay.

A small knock on the door startles them both.

“Sorry to disturb you,” a lady officer gives a tired smile. “We’ve taken the perpetrator into custody and we’re still needing to ask you a few questions.” She motions to the free chair closest to the door. “May I?”

Akaashi gives a small nod.

“Thank you.” She slowly walks in, closing the door behind her for privacy, and sits down. “Are you okay, Akaashi?”

_No, he’s not. Obviously._

“I’m okay.” Akaashi nods. “Thanks for coming so fast.”

“Of course. I was worried you would have trouble after you told me he showed up the other day. That was him, right? Your ex?”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow and looks back and forth between the two.

_Do they know each other?_

“Yes.” He motions over to Kuroo. “This is Kuroo-san. He’s my current charge as well as one of my good friends.”

Kuroo nods his head in a small bow. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” She gives Kuroo a small smile before looking back to Akaashi. “I’ll get the details from you later, but right now I need to ask about the physical altercation. Did you hit him with something to knock him out?”

“No.” Akaashi shakes his head. “I just punched him.”

She gives a small chuckle. “That sounds about right. What about the cut on his neck though?”

Akaashi and Kuroo glance at each other.

“That was—”

“I did that.” Kuroo cuts in. “I answered the door. He tried to come in, so I pressed the knife against his throat to threaten him. I thought it would scare him off since he’d been here before. I didn’t cut him and had no intention of breaking the skin. The cut happened when he lunged toward Keiji. I snatched my hand away as quickly as possible, but it still cut him.” Kuroo hangs his head. “He is okay, right?”

“Physically, yes. He might have a tiny scar, but it probably won’t be noticeable.”

Kuroo’s head shoots up in relief.

“But there’s another problem.” She frowns. “At this point, he might be able to charge you for assault. From what I’m gathering, he wasn’t in the apartment nor had he threatened you yet.”

Kuroo’s ears flatten on his head. “No.” He whimpers.

“However, it’s unlikely that he’ll get very far if you two are mated.”

Kuroo’s head sinks even further. “We’re not mated.”

“Not even temporarily?” She hums. Kuroo lifts his head to see her smiling and looking mischievous. “Even if you two were temporarily bonded, it would still count.”

_They definitely know each other._

“We’re not.” Kuroo sighs.

“A photo of a bond mark on you won’t be able to distinguish when it was done. For all we know, it could’ve been done seconds before the altercation.” She whistles, not looking at either of them. “If I can get that photo, no one will know the difference.”

Kuroo stares at the floor. He can feel Akaashi staring at him.

“What is the likelihood of that working?”

“It’s fool proof.” She answers with a smile. “Not to mention, we can smell that you two just had sex in here. It would’ve been a perfect time to bond.”

Kuroo still won’t look up from the floor.

“Tetsurou, we should consider it.”

“No.” He mumbles before looking up at the officer. “We’re not mated. I will take my chances with being charged for assault.”

“ _Tetsurou_.” Akaashi sharply interjects.

“No.” Kuroo looks over at Akaashi sadly but firm. “I’m not forcing you into a bond for my sake. I knew what I was doing. I can accept the consequences.”

“You were doing it for me.”

“Because of the bond, right?” The officer interjects with a sing-song voice.

_You’re as bad as Bokuto._

“No.” Kuroo firmly answers.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Look. I can only be here for a few more minutes. Why don’t you two go talk in the bedroom.” She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a phone. “Akaashi, talk some sense into this idiot and take a picture when you’re done.”

“Thank you,” Akaashi sighs, taking the phone from her. “Please help yourself to some tea.”

“Don’t mind if I do~”

Kuroo doesn’t see the point of discussing further, but he makes his way to the bedroom anyway. He sits on the edge of the bed and stares at the floor. Akaashi closes the door and stares at him with his back against it.

“There’s nothing to discuss. I’m not going to ask you to bond with me for a mistake I made.”

“Tetsurou.” Akaashi sits beside him and places a hand on his lap. “You didn’t make a mistake. You helped protect me.”

Kuroo scoffs. “You don’t need me to protect you. Don’t try to lie for me.”

“I did, though. That man, he terrifies me.” Akaashi gives a small shudder and Kuroo reaches down to squeeze his hand. “That aside, let me mark you. It’ll only be temporary. Two weeks, max.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Tetsurou.”

“Keiji.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t ask you to do that!” Kuroo shouts, his head whipping up to look at Akaashi. “It’s like asking you to agree to fall in love with me and have sex with me for two weeks. I’m supposed to be leaving tomorrow, remember?”

“I am aware. I’m not worried about any of that. I’m worried about you being charged for assault and the implications that may have on your life. Even if you’re never convicted, it can still take years to sort through that kind of thing.” He runs a hand through Kuroo’s hair and rubs an ear. “I’m not offering because I feel obligated to. I want to help you and I accept the repercussions.”

“I still can’t ask you to do that.” Kuroo sniffs back some tears. “I can’t.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Akaashi gives a soft smile and continues to rub Kuroo’s ear. “I’m asking if you’re going to be mad if I mark you anyway?”

“What? You won’t.”

Akaashi leans in, his mouth brushing against the base of the left side of Kuroo’s neck. He’s breathing heavily as he licks Kuroo’s neck. Chills go through Kuroo’s body and he shivers and gives a small moan. Akaashi wraps his arms around Kuroo in a hug.

“Will you be mad if I do it? Will you hate me?” He whispers.

A knock on the door startles them both. Akaashi hops up and creaks it open. Kuroo can see him glaring at whoever was on the other side. Akaashi doesn’t speak, he just nods and closes the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

“Hey.” He stands in front of Kuroo and slowly pushes him down on the bed, crawling on top of him and straddling him. He stares down at Kuroo for a moment before leaning down and kissing him slowly. His hands cup Kuroo’s face, trail down his neck, and wind up wrapped around Kuroo again. He presses his mouth against Kuroo’s neck again and kisses where he would bite. “I want to do this, but I need you to agree to it.”

Kuroo shakes his head.

“Please. Please, Tetsurou. I’m not going to hold you accountable for my decisions. I’m not going to hate you or whatever you think if we do this. It’s just two weeks. We can handle that, right?”

Kuroo looks away from Akaashi.

Akaashi kisses Kuroo’s neck again. “Tetsurou, please. We’re running out of time.” He mouths over the spot, his teeth grazing Kuroo’s neck.

Chills go through Kuroo’s body again and he gives a small whimper.

There’s another knock on the door.

“Tetsurou, it’s now or never.” Akaashi whispers. He pulls away from Kuroo’s neck and moves to where Kuroo would have to look at him. “Are you absolutely sure you don’t want me to? Don’t think about what the consequences or what you think I want. What do you think is best for yourself?”

“How could I not think about what you want?” Kuroo whispers, horrified.

Akaashi’s eyes widen and his ears go back at that.

“Akaaashiii~! I need to leave.” The officer calls from behind the door.

“I want to mark you.” Akaashi whispers back. “I want to make sure you don’t have to worry about being charged with assault. I’ll make sure Bokuto-san understands.” He softly shakes his head. “You just have to say yes. I can’t do it if you say no.”

Kuroo feels the tears prickling his eyes and quickly covers his eyes with a hand. He lets out a sob and bites his lip.

_I’m sorry. I should be the one comforting you right now._

He jerks his head in a nod and turns so his neck is more exposed.

“Are you sure?” Akaashi tentatively asks, not moving at all.

Kuroo jerks his head in a nod again.

_I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this to you._

Akaashi slowly lowers back down and brushes his mouth against Kuroo’s neck. He stays there for a moment, just kissing and licking Kuroo.

“I’m going to do it now, okay?”

Kuroo gives the tiniest of nods.

Akaashi takes a deep breath before Kuroo feels his fangs sinking into his neck. Kuroo gives a whine at the mix of pain and pleasure. The bond establishing itself felt like he was being overrun with feelings of love and affection for Akaashi. The thing we wanted to do most right now was to touch him all over and become one with him. He already loved Akaashi more than anyone. The bond easily made it ten times stronger though. It could easily make him obsessive over him.

Akaashi pulls away from him, his own eyes dilated with the bond flowing through him as well. He looks like he’s going to say something or act on his instinct, but he pauses before grabbing the police officer’s phone and quickly snapping a photo of Kuroo’s neck. As soon as the photo’s taken, he hops up, opens the door and hands the phone to the officer.

“Please close the front door behind you. I need to be alone with my mate now.” He growls at her. She gets a small giggle out before Akaashi is closing the door in her face.

_I’m so sorry, Keiji._

Apparently, Kuroo’s letting out sad pheromones because Akaashi is on him in a second. He holds Kuroo’s face in both hands and eyes him as if he’s trying to figure out what to do.

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi breathes. “Are you okay? What do you need from me?”

Kuroo shakes his head and buries his face in Akaashi’s chest. “I’m the one who’s sorry.” He breaks out into a sob.

“No, no, no.” Akaashi shushes him and lets out his scent. “It’s okay. It’s all okay.” He kisses Kuroo’s ears and holds him tightly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Keiji,” Kuroo whispers, causing him to pull away so he can look him in the eyes. “I. Um. I need to feel your skin against mine.” He whimpers. Now was clearly not the time for it, but the bond wants what the bond wants, especially since it’d just happened. The duress of the whole situation was making Kuroo crave his alpha. It wasn’t something he’d ever experienced before outside of his heat.

“Me too.” Akaashi whispers back before kissing Kuroo gently on the lips. He sits up to pull off his own shirt and pulls Kuroo’s off too.

Where their skin touches feels like fire and when even a tiny part of their skin separates, Kuroo feels an emptiness in his soul. Akaashi must feel it too because he even though his hands are all over Kuroo right now, he’s keeping as much skin contact as possible. He keeps his chest pressed against Kuroo’s as he wiggles out of the shorts he’d put on and tries to help Kuroo out of his. It ends up being legs flailing and struggling. They both lock eyes with each other and break out into a laugh.

“I feel like I’m a desperate teenager again.” Akaashi admits with a blush.

“Me too.” Kuroo whispers back, wrapping his legs around Akaashi. “I’m not sure I ever grew out of being desperate, though.”

Akaashi gives a snort and positions himself between Kuroo’s legs. “That’s just a part of who you are.”

Kuroo pulls Akaashi’s hips closer to him, pushing him inside of himself. The sensation causes him to moan loudly, the bond amplifying the pleasure even more. “Glad to know you can still shit talk me given the situation.”

Akaashi thrusts into him a couple of times before leaning back down and kissing him. “If you didn’t like it, you could ask me to stop and I’d have to.” He thrusts hard into Kuroo a few more times. “You’re a masochist, though.”

_He’s onto me._

“You’re one to talk.” Kuroo sucks a hickey on Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi wrinkles his nose in displeasure and reaches down to stroke Kuroo. “Ah!” Kuroo bites his lower lip and tries to swallow the words that want to come out of his mouth.

Akaashi slows down and he strokes Kuroo’s face with his hand. “What’s wrong? Does it hurt? We can stop.”

“Don’t stop.” Kuroo groans and snaps his eyes shut.

_If you stop, I’ll say it. I don’t want the bond to be an excuse for telling you how much I love you._

Akaashi hesitates. “Are you sure?”

Kuroo slowly flutters his eyes open. “Yeah. I need my alpha to cum and knot inside me.”

His words have an immediate effect on Akaashi’s body; his eyes widen, and his cock gets harder. He kisses Kuroo a bit rougher than he usually does, but quickly calms down and makes it much softer. That’s the only thing he makes soft though. He pounds into Kuroo while stroking him, making him cling to the bedsheets and moan Akaashi’s name. For the first time that Kuroo knows of, Akaashi comes first. The feeling of being filled with his alpha’s cum makes Kuroo come so hard he thought he might pass out.

The next thing Kuroo knows, Akaashi’s got him on his knees and is thrusting into him again with a desperate vigor Kuroo had never seen from him. It’s surprising, but Kuroo feels like his body is becoming a holy object from how good it feels. He doesn’t know how many times he comes before feeling Akaashi come inside him again and then knot.

Akaashi stills after that before gently pulling Kuroo against his chest and repositioning them to where they were sitting with Kuroo on Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi grabs one of the pillows on the bed and throws it to the end of the bed to help raise Kuroo’s leg. He kisses and nuzzles Kuroo’s neck where the bond mark was, causing a nice fluttery pink sensation to flow through Kuroo. “Was I too rough?” He mumbles as he lets his scent out and rubs it on Kuroo.

Kuroo’s not sure he’s even still in the world of the living. Even if his body was still physically there, his soul had ascended and was currently having tea with the gods.

“No way. I’m in heaven.” Kuroo whispers back, eyelids growing heavy as he turns to kiss Akaashi again. “Wish I could face you though.”

“Sorry. I’ve heard that this position is one of the more comfortable ones for knotting.”

Kuroo cocks his head. “You’ve heard?”

“Ah.” Akaashi blows some air out of his mouth. “Yes, heard. I’ve never done it before.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen in shock and distress. He’s met with Akaashi’s lips and the overwhelming smell of apple blossoms.

“I don’t have anything against knotting or anything like that. I’ve just never done it.”

“You literally have sex with people as part of your job.”

“That’s different. There’s no reason why I would need to knot in one of my patients.”

Kuroo looks at him flatly before motioning to his own arm and leg.

“Also, different.” Akaashi lightly headbutts him and nuzzles against his neck again. “I take it that you’ve done it a lot before?”

“Not a lot, but,” Kuroo bites his lip, “this is my first time bonding with someone.”

“ _What_?” Akaashi looks at him with a fear-filled contrite face. “You what?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Kuroo grimaces. “Um. So, this is all going to be new to me. Gotta say, the bond makes sex extra amazing, though, so I’m all for it so far.” He grins and gives a thumbs up.

Akaashi groans and smacks his forehead with his hand.

“I guess that means you’ve taken my bond virginity.” Kuroo purrs. “How does that make you feel?”

“I’ve heard that pulling out when you’ve knotted is one of the most painful experiences you can ever have, right behind kidney stones and being set on fire. And yet, somehow, the urge to test those claims is growing inside me.”

“No!” Kuroo fake cries and strokes Akaashi’s face with his good hand. He sticks out his lower lip and tries to look cute. “Your omega wants you to stay in him.”

“The urge intensifies.” Kuroo’s lip sticks out in a real pout now and Akaashi lightly bites it. “Just kidding. I don’t wish to subject myself to that pain.” He squeezes Kuroo’s waist. “Sorry your first bonding happened like this though.”

“Sorry your first knotting was like this.” Kuroo grimaces.

“Don’t worry about that.” Akaashi shakes his head and nuzzles against Kuroo’s neck again. “Just please tell me there’s a phone nearby so we can order delivery soon. I’m starving.”

“My dear alpha,” Kuroo starts severely, “I hate to disappoint you, but they’re both in the living room.”

Akaashi lets out a few fake sobs and moves them both so that they’re lying on their sides. “This is my best attempt at a fetal position right now.”

Kuroo gives a few laughs. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I know.” Akaashi nuzzles Kuroo’s neck, causing him to groan a little.

“Why does that feel so good? And why does it feel like a flurry of pink petals?”

Akaashi’s body freezes for half a second before he promptly does it again. “That’s our connection. It’s a combination of the bond and our feelings.”

“Is it always going to be like that?”

“No. It’ll change depending on the situation and as the bond grows weaker. You’ll see when we separate.”

“That’s kind of neat. I didn’t know that it would be like that. I did, but I didn’t.” He shifts so he can look at Akaashi better. “You know?”

“I think so. All bonds are slightly different, though. Even if you were taught or heard things about them previously, that doesn’t mean that ours will be the same.”

“You don’t think so?”

“No. However,” Akaashi sighs and looks away, “some parts are the same no matter what.” He gives a small frown and looks back at Kuroo. “Obviously, we’re going to feel love and sexual attraction for each other that feels unnatural.”

_Nope. Feels very natural. Just more pronounced. Not going to be able to hide it. Very in love and very gay for you._

“We’ll also have a hard time being away from each other during the next couple of weeks. It should start to fade after the next couple of days, but we’ll still have an uneasy longing for each other.”

“It’s a good thing I’m injured then, right?”

Akaashi looks at him blankly. One of his ears go down and turns slightly to the back. “Yes. You won’t be tempted to have sex with other people and make yourself sick.”

_Why would I have sex with other people when you’re here?_

“I don’t think that’s a concern.” Kuroo nervously laughs.

“Good. Even I would be a bit too protective of my bonded omega.” Akaashi answers with a straight face. He stares at Kuroo for a moment before sighing again. “Lastly, and most unfortunately, you’ll be able to feel what I’m feeling through the bond.”

“What? Doesn’t that work both ways?”

“It does.”

“Then why is it unfortunate?” Kuroo cocks his head.

Akaashi doesn’t answer.

“Heeeyyy.” Kuroo pokes Akaashi’s face. “Come on. We’re bonded now. Don’t keep secrets from me.”

“ _Temporarily bonded_. And I’ve bonded you. You haven’t bonded me. My connection to you is going to be stronger than yours is going to be for me.”

_I wonder if that would put us on a level playing field then?_

“It sounds like you’ve fallen for me.” Kuroo winks.

Akaashi’s hands slither down to Kuroo’s hips and he threateningly, lightly pulls.

“I’m sorry!” Kuroo cries even though it doesn’t hurt, and he knows Akaashi won’t do it. He gives a fake pout and tries to produce some fake tears.

“You know, it’s even more annoying that you can look at me with that hurt face, but I can feel that you’re still a giddy like child.”

Kuroo laughs so hard that he snorts. “I guess I won’t be able to get away with anything while we’re like this.”

“You don’t get away with anything on a normal basis.” Akaashi flatly replies, pulling a blanket over them.

_I kind of do. Sorry._

“What was that?”

Kuroo jolts. “What was what?”

“Was that guilt you just felt?”

“No?”

“Not very convincing when you feel it again after lying.” He pauses, giving Kuroo a chance to reply. “Why are you feeling guilty?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Kuroo expects Akaashi to berate him or at least threaten him. Instead he doesn’t move or speak for a few minutes. Finally, he nuzzles Kuroo’s bond mark and holds him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Not a new chapter. Just breaking it down.

Kuroo wakes up to an empty bed. Frantic, he sits up and starts searching for Akaashi. “Keiji?” He whimpers, scooting himself to the edge of the bed.

Akaashi quickly opens the bedroom door and goes straight to hugging him. “Hey.” He purrs. “I’m here.”

Kuroo heaves a sigh of relief. “Okay. Sorry. I just-. Wow. Okay. The bond is stronger than I thought it would be.” He rubs his face in embarrassment.

Akaashi regards him with a frown. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He rubs his face against Kuroo’s bond mark. “And, I have food.”

“At least give me six months so I can save up money to buy you a ring.” Kuroo smiles weakly.

“Don’t get too excited. It’s just takeout like you’d requested earlier.”

“Make it nine months.”

Akaashi shakes his head before picking Kuroo up by the ass and carrying him into the living room where Akaashi had food and anime set up. He sets Kuroo gently on the couch and sits beside him. Kuroo eyes the table of food and Akaashi.

“You make a solid argument and I just remembered that we’ve had sex before. Make it two years.”

“The more you talk, the more of your food I’m going to eat.”

“No!” Kuroo screeches before grabbing something at random and shoving it in his mouth.

After they finish eating, Kuroo manages to worm over so that they’re cuddling. He’s under the impression that Akaashi’s too full and tired to even notice until Akaashi starts pinching him for no reason.

“Have I finally been found out?” He sheepishly asks.

Akaashi looks down at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Did you think you’d snuck over here?”

“Uh.”

“But no. It’s an anxious habit.”

Kuroo stares at him blankly. He was supposed to be able to feel at least _some_ of what Akaashi was feeling and yet he had no idea.

“Hey.” He grabs Akaashi’s hand and holds it. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to call Bokuto-san.”

“ _Oh_.”

“And I think doing it alone would be best.”

“I can be on the other end of the apart—”

Akaashi looks at him with a severe look, making Kuroo swallow the rest of his words.

“Oh.”

Akaashi sighs. “He’s going to be mad at me again and it’s going to be worse because the bond will be making me want to be with you. I’m afraid I’m going to snap at him.”

“Then snap at him.” Kuroo shrugs. “We’ve all done it. He gets over it quick.”

Akaashi looks at him flatly.

“It’d be your first time, huh?”

He nods once.

“Oh.” Kuroo bites his lip. “I’ll do it. You had to tell him about my heat. I’ll tell him about this.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “We’re in this situation because of me. I’ll explain to him.”

“He’s going to be mad, though.”

“I know.”

“God. You’re just so cool.”

Akaashi grabs both of Kuroo’s cheeks and pinches them. “Keep saying that while I give you a bath in a minute, cat.”

“My alpha doesn’t love me!” Kuroo dramatically whines. “And he’s going to leave his sweet omega all alone to talk to another big strong alpha! Wahh!”

Akaashi pinches Kuroo’s cheeks even harder and pulls them. “You are the absolute worst. Remind me again, why was I worried about you having a criminal record?”

“Cause you _loooovvveeee_ me?” Kuroo innocently replies.

Akaashi looks at him flatly and clicks his tongue.

“You could at least lie here.” Kuroo pouts. “Your coldness hurts with the bond.”

Akaashi ruffles Kuroo’s hair. “You’re a needy one.” The face that Kuroo believes is a smile washes over Akaashi’s face. “But I’m not going to lie. If anything, I’m going to be more careful. The bond makes me want to say things like that to you.”

“Really?”

Akaashi nods softly. “Really. I’m having to bite my tongue every time you beg for attention or do something that could be considered cute.”

“So all the time then?”

“Something like that.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. That wasn’t on the list of answers he’d been expecting. It wasn’t on the list of answers he’d even been hoping for.

“Me too.” He admits.

_Though it’s not just because of the bond. I’ve been swallowing those words for so long now._

He jolts when Akaashi starts rubbing his ears. Apparently, he’d zoned out. Conscious of his body again, he quickly pulls his ears back up, so it won’t look like he’s sad.

“But I get it.” He laughs nervously. “If either one of us says it on accident, it’s just cause of the bond. No need to even recognize that it happened.” He waves his hands in the air in his defense.

“Right.” Akaashi replies, sounding somewhat unsure.

Kuroo gives a big grin, hoping it’d help cover up his inner turmoil. “It’s like a challenged then.”

Akaashi blinks at him. “I’m not making a challenge out of that. If, for some reason, I can’t control my own mouth, then I won’t be ashamed of saying it.”

Another response that Kuroo wasn’t expecting. His head jolts back slightly.

Akaashi goes back to rubbing his ears and pulls him back into his cuddling position. “Let’s watch a few more episodes and then we’ll take that bath.”

Kuroo gives a soft purr. “Anything with you, Keiji.”

**. . .**

Kuroo wakes up to find Akaashi gone again. Instead of the love of his life, he finds a note.

_Oh no. He’s run away and left me forever. I hope he didn’t find a younger, more attractive, rich man._

Kuroo grabs the note with a fervor and bites back a whine.

_Tetsurou- I’ve gone to pick up some groceries and call Bokuto-san. I’m still in the hospital. Call me if you need anything. I’ll be back after convincing Bokuto-san not to murder you. -Keiji_

He sighs and flops back in bed. “Keiji,” he mumbles before slapping his face with both hands.

_Be good. He’s just getting groceries and saving your ass yet again. Don’t make him worry. He can feel your mood._

Kuroo flails around in bed for a few seconds before grabbing his phone. There were no messages or calls, so either Akaashi had been successful or Bokuto was so mad that he didn’t even want to hear what Kuroo had to say. Not that he had anything to say to defend himself anyway.

He rubs his bond mark, thoughtlessly. It fills him with the feeling of being in the pool on a nice summer day and is followed by the feeling of a string starting to fray. He closes his eyes and focuses on the bond.

_Irritation. Stress. Keiji must be talking to Bo right now._

Kuroo grimaces. Akaashi had been doing him one huge favor after another and there really wasn’t anything Kuroo could do to return the favor. Well, he’d tried to. He’d planned on leaving today. That obviously didn’t work out.

He takes a deep breath before sitting up and taking a meditative posture.

_He said he can feel what I feel. If he’s stressed enough that I can feel him, I just have to think really happy thoughts and maybe he’ll be able to feel them. It’ll be kind of like a Patronus. Hopefully._

Kuroo takes another deep breath and tries to focus.

_Things I love about Keiji: The way he’s sweet but is always secret about it. The way he hides his laughs. The face he makes that I’m not sure exactly what it means yet. That he’s such a strong person. And strong in general. Holy shit. The way he doesn’t feel the need to advertise that he’s an alpha. How smart he is. How he wasn’t afraid to change his occupation and not be ashamed of it. How good he is to Bokuto and how he gets along with Kenma. How soft and sweet he is in bed. So sexy. Wait. Focus, Tetsurou. The way he eats so much. His eternal calmness. His scent. That mean humor he has._

Kuroo gets lost for a few minutes thinking about how much he loves Akaashi. He starts getting a warm feeling pushing back from his bond. He focuses on it, knowing it isn’t his own. Akaashi’s sending a warm, affectionate feeling back. The stressed-out feeling is still there, but it’s lessened.

He has to sit on his hands to prevent himself from calling Akaashi and telling him that he loves him.

_Shit. This bond is more serious that I thought. It like it gets stronger when we’re apart from each other._

Unsure of how to stay calm and still pass the time while Akaashi was gone, Kuroo goes back to sleep.

**. . .**

Kuroo jolts awake at the feeling of someone else moving on the bed. He snaps his eyes open to find Akaashi kneeling onto the bed. Without thinking, he immediately reaches up and pulls Akaashi down for a kiss. It’s not until after that, he remembers that the bond is fake, and that kiss was uncalled for and possibly unwanted.

“Sorry.” Kuroo grimaces. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s alright.” Akaashi pauses. “Thank you for the…” He stops in thought. “Well-wishes, I suppose.”

Kuroo springs up in bed excitedly. “So you did feel them!”

“I did.” Akaashi hums.

“Yes! And did you send good vibes back? Cause I swear I felt good vibes. Don’t tell me I made that up.”

Akaashi covers his mouth and gives a small laugh. “Yes. I gave you ‘good vibes’ back. Actually,” he interlaces his fingers with Kuroo’s, “you helped make things easier with Bokuto-san. You’d startled me seconds before, so I was about to come check on you. Which, of course, made him angry, but when I told him that you were supporting me, he came around a bit.”

“Oh yeah.” Kuroo wrinkles his nose. “Do I need to start planning my escape? Or is he already here and you’re softening the blow?”

“He’s not here.”

“So now’s the time to run?”

Akaashi taps Kuroo’s leg in a cast. “How are you going to run like this?” He asks, unimpressed. “But, no. He’s going to stay out of our business for the next two weeks or unless I say the bond is dissipated enough that I’m okay with us being separated.”

“My life is in your hands then.” Kuroo gulps.

Akaashi given an open and terrifying smile. “Your life has always been in my hands.”

“Scared and horny again, here.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes and slides under the covers with Kuroo. “I would judge you, but,” He takes Kuroo’s free hand and presses it against his crotch. “I’m also a little needy here.” He unzips his pants and pulls Kuroo’s hand to the outside of his underwear. He shudders as he uses Kuroo’s hand to rub his already cock outside his underwear.

Kuroo watches in awe as Akaashi closes his eyes and rubs himself against Kuroo’s hand. Finding some sense, Kuroo stops being idle and starts rubbing Akaashi instead of making him do all the work. Akaashi gives a small moan and starts thrusting his hips against Kuroo’s hand movements. He comes moments later without actual skin contact.

“Wow.” Kuroo breathes out.

Akaashi gives a sigh and slowly opens his eyes. “Thanks. Keep that between us. It’s one of my kinks.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Not being touched is a kink?”

“It’s more like the desperation of it.” Akaashi takes the hand Kuroo had used and licks it. “I would absolutely die if I were somewhere public, like a church perhaps, and someone did that for me. I’m not sure I’d be able to be quiet.”

“Holy shit.” Kuroo whispers. “You’re so wild. Let’s go do it right now.”

“Actually,” Akaashi slides his underwear and pants all the way off and runs his hand against Kuroo’s thigh. Kuroo automatically moves to his back, Akaashi moves in-between his legs, and strips his shirt off. “I was hoping we could do it.”

“Like you even have to ask.”

“I do. It’s called consent.”

“I’ll consensually have ‘Akaashi Keiji has consent to have sex with me at all times’ tattooed on my body.” Kuroo grins as he lifts his ass to help Akaashi take off his underwear.

“Verbal consent will suffice.” He coolly replies as he fingers Kuroo’s hole, making sure he was lubricated enough. Not that he needed to. The bond was making sure that Kuroo was well prepared for his alpha.

Kuroo gasps when Akaashi plunges straight into him with a desperation that Kuroo had never seen him possess before in regard to anything in his life. Surprisingly, he doesn’t stop until he has Kuroo on his stomach, has mounted him, and has already came several times inside Kuroo. His hips are slowing and he’s panting deeply when he groans and Kuroo can feel him come again and knot inside him.

Akaashi collapses on top of Kuroo and then pulls them to their sides as he tries to catch his breath. Kuroo’s still trying to remember what his own name is when he feels Akaashi’s entire body jolt followed by pain from his bond mark that was coming from Akaashi.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry.” Akaashi whispers. “Did I hurt you? I don’t know what came over me.” He nuzzles against Kuroo and lets out a soothing scent.

“I don’t remember my own name right now, but I do know that I’m not in pain.” Kuroo tiredly whispers back. He shakes his head in attempt to turn his brain back online. “But you really don’t know why you acted like that?”

Akaashi shakes his head vigorously behind him. “I’ve never gotten that carried away before. I’m not even sure how I did that.”

Kuroo laughs and turns slightly so he can face him. “It’s because your instincts wanted to impregnate your omega.”

Akaashi eyes widen, his ears go back, and the color drains from his face. “ _Oh my god_.”

Kuroo laughs again. “Wild, right?”

“How do you know that?”

“That is a textbook bonding instinct.”

“I-. Yeah, but.” Akaashi tries to find the words.

Kuroo smiles at him. “Kiss me?”

Akaashi looks at him with horror. “I’m not sure I trust myself to.”

Kuroo pouts at him. “Considering you’re knotted inside me, I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to handle a kiss.”

Akaashi hesitates but leans in and gives him the smallest peck on the lips. “That was scary.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “No. Anything with you isn’t scary.”

“That’s a lot of trust.”

“I already told you that my life is in your hands.”

“I stepped away from the surgery table long ago.”

Akaashi bites his lip and looks away, no doubt thinking of past mistakes.

“Hey.” Kuroo softly whispers. “You didn’t make any mistakes when you were a surgeon. Some people are too far gone no matter how well you do. You can’t hold yourself accountable for their deaths.”

Tears start to well up in Akaashi’s eyes and his knot goes down from the emotional trauma bubbling back up. Kuroo turns around so he can embrace him.

“It’s okay, Keiji. It’s okay. You don’t have to do that anymore. You’re a nurse now. You don’t have to ever do surgery again. You still help so many people. It’s okay.”

Akaashi holds on to him tightly, his tears wetting Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo nuzzles against him and purrs, trying to make him feel even a little better.

**. . .**

For the first time since he’d been there, Kuroo wakes up before Akaashi. Considering they were still in the same position they had been after sex last night, Akaashi must’ve passed out from crying. Kuroo fights the urge to ruffle his hair and play with his ears in fear he might wake him.

_He’s had a rough couple of weeks._

Kuroo watches him with a sad smile on his face.

_And it’s been rough because of me. Everything else aside, I can’t believe I brought up the past like that. That was a real shit move on my part._

Kuroo still didn’t know the details of it. All he knew for sure is that Akaashi had been a surgeon and now he wasn’t and refused to speak about it. In-between there, he’d had people die during surgery. He blamed himself for it even though Kuroo would bet his life that it wasn’t from Akaashi making a mistake or from not having enough knowledge to do his job. The only one who really knew anything about it was Bokuto, but Kuroo never had enough courage, or even the right, to ask.

“Why are you thinking of sad things?” Akaashi mutters, eyes still closed.

Kuroo grimaces. “I take it back. I don’t like this bond.”

“It’s not the bond. You’re frowning really hard and have the most distressed smell right now.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Kuroo tries to center himself. “Don’t mind me. Go back to sleep.”

Akaashi gives a hum and snuggles against the bed. Kuroo’s heart pangs at how cute he is. And then it pangs again knowing that he’ll have to leave Akaashi soon. That the bond will end and then Akaashi won’t want to have anything to do with him anymore.

Akaashi wraps a leg around Kuroo and pulls him in close. “You think too much.” He whispers and cuddles against Kuroo.

“You think I think?”

Akaashi headbutts Kuroo lightly. “You’re right. It doesn’t have to be thinking. You can stress without words behind it. What is it? Do you want to go for a walk? Is your food bowl empty?”

“My maaaassttteeeeer won’t paaayyy atttteentiiooonnn toooo meeeee!” Kuroo dramatically whines while wriggling in Akaashi’s arms. “He keeps me in the house all day and I just wanna go catch the frisbee.”

Akaashi gives a snort. “And here I always thought you were more cat-like than dog-like.”

“Eh.” Kuroo shrugs. “I change with the days.”

“That so?” Akaashi rubs one of Kuroo’s ears. “You’re really not going to tell me what you’re stressing over?”

“Nope.”

“You better not be holding back from asking me for things you need again.”

“I’m not! I’m just. Don’t worry about it, for real. If anything, what I need from you is for you to relax. Is there anything fun you’d like to do today?”

“Fun? No, not really.” Akaashi hums.

“Oh.” Kuroo’s ears droop.

Akaashi grins and goes back to rubbing his ears. “I don’t need to do anything fun. Laughing at you is more than enough enjoyment.”

“I’ll make sure to say something really stupid today so you can get all of your endorphins in.”

“I’m not sure I need any of those.” Akaashi sighs and cuddles up against Kuroo more, dropping his hand and wrapping his arm around him instead. “After last night, I think I’m set for the week. At least, I hope.”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t keep my calendar clear for tomorrow evening?” Kuroo jokes.

Akaashi gives a small laugh. “Keep your calendar clear until the bond ends. I’m not sure I’ll be able to handle you going out or spending too much time away from me.”

“Ooh~. Clingy. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Shut up.”

**. . .**

Things are going well the next day until after dinner. Kuroo was snuggled up against Akaashi as they both read, Akaashi letting out a pleased, comforting scent and Kuroo over the moon just because he was getting to cuddle and be domestic with Akaashi.

From the bedroom, Akaashi’s phone rings, startling them both. His head jolts away from the book and he frowns, quickly getting up and heading to the bedroom. Kuroo stares after him with a frown. Akaashi usually wasn’t one to play on his phone or to drop what he was doing to answer the phone.

A few minutes later, Akaashi returns looking entirely displeased.

“Didn’t win tickets to Disney on Ice, huh?”

“Worse.” Akaashi groans, gently sitting back down beside Kuroo but not in a cuddling position. “That was the hospital. Apparently, a lot of the nurses are out from the flu. Since you don’t need 24/7 caretaking, they were asking me if I thought I’d be able to come work some.”

“You had to tell them about the bond?” Kuroo whispers in horror.

Akaashi sighs. “Yes.”

Tears start forming in Kuroo’s eyes. “You’re not going to get fired over that, are you?”

“What? No. It’s not like I assaulted you.”

Kuroo lets out a huff of air. “Oh, thank god.”

“I _did_ however, tell them that I would talk to you about it. They said that I’d be able to do short 4-hour shifts and then come back here for an hour before going to do another shift.”

Kuroo bites his lip remembering how uncomfortable it was when he woke up and Akaashi was just out of the room.

“I’ll be okay.” He smiles and nods. “Being a nurse is part of your job. I’m not that high maintenance.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you.”

Kuroo cringes. “Please don’t thank me for that. I don’t know why you’re even asking.”

“You do realize that you’re my number one priority right now, right?”

Kuroo’s heart leaps at that. “Your priorities suck.” He sticks his tongue out. “When do you go in?”

Akaashi looks at him with despair. “4am.”

Kuroo’s face crumples in disgust. “Do they hate you? Did you piss someone off? What is this? Should I change my answer? Breathe if I should’ve said no instead.”

“That’s long enough for me to get at least a little bit of sleep before going in. Then, after my first shift, it’ll be breakfast time for you. Your walk will have to wait until I get off in the afternoon, though.”

“I’m not a dog.” Kuroo flatly replies.

“And then after my second shift, we can have a late lunch and I’ll be all yours again.”

“Those are words I like to hear.” He purrs back.

“I am sorry, though.”

“What? Why?”

Akaashi covers Kuroo’s mouth. “Because you cleared your calendar tonight for me for naught.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Not a new chapter. Just breaking it down.

An ungodly alarm wakes Kuroo from his sleep. It’s still dark out, but he can see Akaashi swatting at it to shut it off. Kuroo closes his eyes again, reassured that Akaashi was up in time for work, and is promptly being suffocated by Akaashi clinging to him and trying to go back to sleep.

“Keiji,” Kuroo whines. “You’re going to be late.”

“Don’t wanna go.” He mumbles. “You said I can’t go, right?”

Kuroo gives a snort. “Don’t try to blame me for you not going into work. I tried to get you an out yesterday, but you didn’t take it.”

“But that was before my alarm went off at three am.”

“God. Why are you waking poor, weak me up at three am? Seems a little cruel. Is this how you treat your patients?” Kuroo asks, an amused smile on his face as he wraps an arm around Akaashi and holds him closer.

Akaashi nuzzles his face against the bond mark on Kuroo’s neck, causing him to arch into Akaashi and whine. “I don’t want to go.” He mumbles into the bond mark. “I’m going to miss you.”

“What?” Kuroo cranes his neck back in attempt to see Akaashi’s face.

“The bond.” He states. “It’s going to make it hard to be away from you.”

_Oh. Yeah. Of course. No way it’d be anything else._

“Hmm. I guess you can always call in because I’m too needy.”

Akaashi gives a small laugh against the bond mark, making Kuroo shiver again. “Or, we could have sex to help me get through the next few hours?”

“I am still ready and willing for that tattoo explicitly stating that you may have your way with my body at any and every second.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time you annoy me. There are more than a few patients here waiting on organ transplants.”

“Oooh. Going to make money off me?” Kuroo pulls Akaashi’s face closer for a kiss and wraps his functioning leg around him. “How much does a kidney go for these days?”

Akaashi kisses him back a bit roughly and grinds against him. “Not nearly enough to compensate for having to deal with you for the last several weeks.”

“Still so mean to me even though you’re the one asking for sex?” Kuroo smirks as his hand slides into Akaashi’s underwear to grab at his ass. “I might have to go find another alpha while you’re at work just to spite you.”

Akaashi chomps hard on Kuroo’s neck while his hand tears off Kuroo’s underwear and he starts fingering Kuroo’s hole. When he pulls away from Kuroo’s neck, he’s got a smirk on his face and Kuroo can already feel the bruise forming. “Good luck.” He strokes the mark on Kuroo’s neck. “Assuming anyone will have sex with you, you’ll just get sick anyway.”

“Are you cock-blocking me?” Kuroo shrieks as Akaashi gets in-between his legs and positions himself.

“Is it cock-blocking,” Akaashi asks as he slowly slides himself into Kuroo, “if you’re still getting laid?”

Kuroo groans as he feels Akaashi entering him. It was pure joy every time they kissed. There was no way he’d be able to describe to anyone the bliss that he felt when Akaashi willingly wanted to and initiated sex with him. It felt so good physically and mentally that Kuroo often wondered if he was actually in a coma from the accident and was dreaming this whole ordeal.

“If it is, I’ll forgive you.” Kuroo purrs, as he reaches down to touch himself. Akaashi was always gentle when they had sex unless the bond was pressing him to impregnate his omega. This would be a poor time for Kuroo to get pregnant. He still had his volleyball career and was working on finishing his second degree for when that ended. If it did happen though, he wouldn’t have minded so much if it was with Akaashi. Not that it would mean that they would begin a relationship or anything like that. He just knew that Akaashi would be a good parent and would help Kuroo and their child throughout the whole thing.

Kuroo gives a moan as Akaashi brushes up against his prostate, jolting him back to reality. Trying to last longer, he blurts out the next thing that comes to his mind.

“What would happen to you if I had sex with someone else while we’re still bonded?”

Akaashi stops and looks into his eyes. His ear twitches a couple of times and he frowns. “I’d get sick. I’d know what was happening because of the bond.”

“Oh.” Kuroo hums. He uses his leg to push Akaashi inside him more to let him know to continue.

Akaashi doesn’t move. “Are you wanting to have sex with someone else?”

“No. Not really. My mind was just kinda elsewhere, so I blurted it out.”

Akaashi continues to stare at him, his ear twitching again.

“Uh, Keiji?” Kuroo tightens around Akaashi’s cock. “You’re going to be late.”

“Oh. Sorry. I guess we should stop.”

“What?” Kuroo wraps his good leg and arm around Akaashi tightly before he can pull away. “No! I don’t want to.” He bites his lip. “Unless you want to. Then of course we can stop. Just don’t mind my rambling. You know that’s a thing I do.”

“I—” Akaashi starts to pull out but hesitates. “If don’t want to make you have sex with me when you rather be having sex with someone else just because we have a temporary bond. I can manage without it…” He trails off, not looking Kuroo in the face.

“The only person I want to have sex with is _you_ , Keiji.” Kuroo sighs. “But I also don’t want you to be late. And I also really want you to use my body to feel good. And for you to mark me all over. And come inside me.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen and his cock twitches inside Kuroo.

“Oh?” Kuroo smirks. “You like that?”

Akaashi’s eyes narrow and he thrusts into Kuroo a little rougher than he normally would.

“Mngh! I love it when you do that.” Kuroo pants. “You feel so right inside me and make me so wet.” Kuroo purrs, lightly scratching Akaashi’s back as he thrusts inside him. “Ah! Mnh! Keep going! Use me, alpha.” He gives a long close-mouthed moan as Akaashi gets faster and rougher. “God. My alpha feels so good. Come inside me, Keiji. It feels so good when you do. I want you to come inside me and then fuck me again. I want you to keep fucking me and be late for work.”

Akaashi pounds into him, eyes half-lidded and panting. He pushes Kuroo’s hand away from his cock and starts stroking him.

“Ahng!” Kuroo cries out. “I’m going to come! You feel so good, I’m going to come!” He gasps in pleasure and then in surprise as Akaashi comes before him, moaning “Tetsurou” as he does. The sensation of Akaashi’s cum spilling into him combined with Akaashi calling his name pushes Kuroo over.

Akaashi pulls out and hangs his head on Kuroo’s chest, not letting any other part of their bodies touch. “I feel like you keep finding out my kinks and I haven’t discovered one of yours yet.”

Kuroo’s mouth drops open to an ‘o’. “Um. Well.” He scratches his face and looks away from Akaashi. “I’m not sure I particularly have kinks.”

“Everyone has kinks.” Akaashi replies flatly. He raises his head and glares at Kuroo.

_Does having sex with you count as a kink?_

“Well, yeah, but.” Kuroo stammers. “I’m an omega athlete posing as an alpha. Most of the sex I’ve had is during my heat. I haven’t exactly had time to explore kinks.”

“Oh.” Akaashi whispers.

“That aside,” Kuroo quickly continues on. “What time is it? I know I said I wanted you to be late, but I really, really don’t want to be the reason you’re late.” He frowns and tries to reach his phone.

Akaashi grabs Kuroo’s arm and leans down to kiss him. Kuroo can feel his hard cock brushing against him. Akaashi kisses down Kuroo’s jaw to his neck, stopping long enough to leave another mark.

“I still have time.” He murmurs as his hand finds Kuroo’s cock. “Can we do it one more time? Just a quickie?”

“I’m going to set an appointment for that tattoo today.” Kuroo smirks.

“Please don’t.” Akaashi moves from in-between Kuroo’s legs. “It would be ugly.” He helps Kuroo sit up before laying on his back. “I want to try something. I’m not sure it’ll be comfortable or doable with your casts, though.”

_If you want to try something, I’ll have to grunt and ignore the pain._

“Oya?”

“Are you familiar with reverse cowgirl?”

An excited smile grows on Kuroo’s face. “What? You don’t want to see my face anymore?”

Akaashi leans up and runs his hand across Kuroo’s face before softly kissing him. “It’s not that. I just want to make my omega feel good. I think you’ll like this. I want to hear you moan my name out in pleasure.”

A shiver goes through Kuroo’s body. He can’t think of a reply to match that, so he just kisses Akaashi back before turning around and positioning himself. Akaashi grabs his hips and directs his cock into Kuroo. Immediately, Kuroo gives a moan.

“That’s right.” Akaashi purrs, pulling Kuroo all the way down. “That’s what I want to hear.” He leans Kuroo forward a little bit, making space between their hips. “Just stay right there and I’ll do all the work. Just focus on feeling good.” He slowly shoves his whole member in and out of Kuroo.

“You always make me feel good.” Kuroo moans, using his good arm for stability and pushing his hips back against Akaashi’s. “Your cock feels so good inside me.” He whimpers. “And your cum from before makes it feel good too.” He’s panting now, getting too worked up from Akaashi’s earlier words.

“You feel good too, Tetsurou.” Akaashi pants back, working his hips more. His grip on Kuroo’s hips are tightening and Kuroo can hear him starting to get out of breath. “Every time we have sex, I have to force myself not to knot in you. You sound so beautiful when you moan. I have to tell myself that you’re recovering, and I can’t fuck you day in and day out.”

“Mn. Keiji! Right there! Right there!” Kuroo leans down further so he can rest his head on the pillow Akaashi had placed there. He starts jerking himself off with fervor.

“Mngh! Tetsurou!” Akaashi pants, his moves becoming faster and more erratic. “I woke us up early hoping to have sex because I was worried that if we didn’t, I would have to hide in a closet somewhere to jerk off because I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about you.”

Kuroo comes at that. Even if they weren’t having sex, he would’ve came instantly. Imagining it was pure bliss. He gives a loud moan as he comes. Akaashi’s breath hitches before he slams into Kuroo a few more times. He pulls out before he comes, instead coming all over Kuroo’s ass.

“Sorry.” He pants, covering his eyes with his arm. “If I came in you again, I was going to knot whether I wanted to or not.”

Kuroo pants, still not moving from his position, but turning his head slightly so he can look at Akaashi.

_Fuck. I love him so much._

“Keiji, I—”

An alarm goes off, causing both of them to jump.

“Shit.” Akaashi scrambles over to turn it off.

Kuroo falls to his side, too weak and tired to bother trying to sit up. “What time is it?”

“3:45.” Akaashi grimaces. “I have ten minutes before I have to get out the door.”

“Ten minutes?” Kuroo screeches. “You’re going to be late!”

“Don’t worry.” Akaashi leans over and kisses Kuroo on the shoulder before sprinting to the bathroom. He comes back moments later with a wet cloth and begins to wipe the cum off Kuroo.

“I can do that later. Worry about getting a shower, yourself.”

“This will only take a moment.” He mutters. “I need to do this no matter how badly my alpha instincts want my omega to wear my cum all day.”

“Wow.” Kuroo furrows his eyebrows before snatching the cloth from him. “For someone who doesn’t present as an alpha at all, you sure do cave to your instincts.”

“I find it strange as well.” He frowns and tries to snatch the cloth back from Kuroo.

“Nope! Go shower!”

“Fine.” Akaashi grumbles before sprinting back to the bathroom.

Kuroo continues to clean himself up just enough so he can go back to sleep. He’s just finished by the time Akaashi is sprinting back out of the bathroom.

“There’s no way you showered.”

“I did.” Akaashi hums, pulling on a pair of underwear. “I am the master of the 3-minute shower. You kind of have to be with my profession, sometimes.”

“Why?” Kuroo watches as Akaashi pulls on a plain black t-shirt.

_That’s so unfair. No one should look that good in underwear and a t-shirt._

“Can’t exactly work if someone’s bodily fluids are all over you.” He frowns as he throws on some black scrubs and grabs socks. “A little bit is okay, but I can’t work when I’m covered in vomit or piss. Sometimes I have to grab a quick shower even though we’re swamped.” He finishes putting his socks on and looks at Kuroo directly. “I have to go. Is there anything you need before I go?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “Sorry, but I’m going back to bed.”

Akaashi gives a small smile. “Good. I won’t have to worry about you then.”

“I’m an adult!”

“Yes, yes. I’ll have my Fitbit on me the whole time, so if you need me, you can text or call, and I’ll know. If I don’t answer, the number for the receptionist is on the fridge. They know the situation and will get ahold of me.”

“I’ll be fine.” Kuroo smiles. “Now go to work.”

“Alright.” Akaashi leans forward, lightly grasping the back of Kuroo’s head and kissing him. “I’m off. Make sure to call me if you need anything.”

“I will.” Kuroo nods. “Have a good day at work!”

Akaashi stops, midturn to the door. He looks back at Kuroo and that face Kuroo can’t decipher pops back up. “I will. Thank you.”

**. . .**

Kuroo doesn’t wake up until 8:30 and Akaashi still isn’t back. He frowns and immediately checks his phone. There are messages, but nothing from Akaashi. He gives a huff and presses his hand against his bond mark and closes his eyes.

_A rushing river. Branches in the river? Stressed, for sure. Not necessarily unhappy._

Kuroo opens his eyes again. Akaashi had a hard job. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that he be stressed. He hated to think it, but as long as he was stressed, he was probably still working, which was a good thing. He probably just couldn’t break away yet.

He gives a deep breath and tries to clear his head.

_Be good for Keiji. Don’t make him stress more. He’s working. He’ll be back when he can._

He shakes his head and gets up to get dressed. He’s hungry, but cooking wasn’t exactly something he was able to do right now. At least, not anything good.

_Oh! What if I go buy some stuff for Keiji to eat on his breaks? Or at least something really quick for breakfast? He didn’t eat at all this morning._

He doesn’t even make it out into the living room before Akaashi is bursting through the front door. He briskly walks over to Kuroo, picks him up, and sets him down on the bed, kissing him and pressing their bodies together.

“Sorry I’m late.” He whispers in-between kisses. “I couldn’t get away. Are you okay? Did you need anything?”

Kuroo hums in satisfaction of Akaashi’s kisses and affection. “I do.”

“What is it? Tell me.” His hand gently runs down Kuroo’s side.

“I need you to eat breakfast. You didn’t eat this morning.”

Akaashi pulls away and gives a visible pout. “That is _not_ the answer I was expecting.”

“Well, I was worried about you.” Kuroo frowns. “And, if you keep going, I’m going to want to have sex. You were almost late earlier. You should use this time to relax a little.”

“Fine.” Akaashi sighs. “I picked up some of the hospitals breakfast for us. Hopefully it’s decent.”

“Aww. You were thinking about me too.” Kuroo swoons.

“Yeah.” Akaashi helps Kuroo stand up and hands him his crutch. “I was thinking about how I didn’t want to hear you whine about being hungry.” He smirks.

“You’re just mean to show how much you care~” Kuroo sings as he hobbles after Akaashi into the dining room. “Keiji loves me sooo much~” He gives a shitty grin.

Akaashi flinches at that. His back was still turned to Kuroo, but he could see the way Akaashi’s shoulders shot up. It was small, but it was noticeable.

“I can’t have you dying on me while I’m taking care of you.” He boredly answers while sitting down and pulling out their food. “You can save dying from starvation until after you’re not my responsibility.”

“Yeah. I rather not die of starvation at all.” Kuroo hums.

They eat breakfast silently. Kuroo tries to watch Akaashi out of the corner of his eyes even though he’s 100% sure Akaashi knows he’s watching. It’s only his first day back working and he already looks tired.

_I’ll sneak out after he leaves for work and pick up something for dinner._

“I have bad news.”

Kuroo jolts and looks up from his food. “Hm?”

“They asked me to work the next two days as well.” He grimaces. “And they’ll be 12-hour days instead of 8-hours. Each 4-hour shift will still have an hour break in-between them so I can come check on you, though.”

Kuroo eyes him in thought. “I’ll be able to manage, but are you going to be okay working that much? The bond and you jerking off in a random closet aside, that’s a lot of work. Not to mention, you’ll have to come home and see me.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m used to doing this much work.”

“You look tired.”

Akaashi huffs and takes a bite of his food. “That’s only because I let myself be lazy and haven’t stuck to a reasonable sleep schedule since you’ve been here.”

“Sorry.” Kuroo grimaces.

“Don’t be. It’s fine.”

There’s an uneasy silence.

“Since I’ll be gone so much the next two days, maybe you should invite Kenma or Bokuto-san over.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kuroo asks wearily. “You won’t be able to fuck my brains out during your breaks if you need to.”

Akaashi gives a small snort. “You’re severely mistaken if you think them being here is going to deter me from that.”

“Even if they’re going to give you so much shit for sleeping with me?”

“They won’t.”

“They will.”

Akaashi looks at him flatly. “They’ll give you shit. They won’t bother me about it. Especially, Bokuto-san.”

“If you say so.” Kuroo replies, still dubious.

**. . .**

[Kuroo]: come keep me company tomorrow

[Kenma]: ?

[Kenma]: Why would I do that?

[Kuroo]: oh, I don’t know

[Kuroo]: because we’re friends

[Kenma]: I don’t know you

[Kenma]: besides, isn’t Keiji there to keep you company?

[Kenma]: or has he finally abandoned you?

[Kuroo]: he has to work

[Kuroo]: *as a nurse. Not for me.

[Kenma]: lucky break for him

[Kuroo]: :/

[Kuroo]: will you come over?

[Kuroo]: I miss you.

[Kuroo]: and I want to stay distracted so I don’t worry Keiji b/c the bond

[Kenma]: Keiji?

[Kenma]: Since when do you call him Keiji?

[Kuroo]: Since he asked me to….

[Kuroo]: Because we have sex due to my heat and the bond….

[Kuroo]: it’s become a habit….

[Kenma]: uh huh.

[Kenma]: I’ll come over.

[Kenma]: we’re playing games, though

[Kuroo]: obviously

[Kuroo]: bring a system over. Akaashi doesn’t have one.

[Kenma]: back to Akaashi now?

[Kuroo]: it’s more appropriate, right?

[Kenma]: whatever

[Kenma]: you’re buying lunch

[Kuroo]: yes, my liege. Whatever you like.

Company acquired, Kuroo dons his backpack and grabs his crutch. The fourth floor of the hospital was like a mall and he knew there was at least one 7-11 there. He rather buy Akaashi something better than convenience store food, but if he ordered delivery, Akaashi was going to fuss at him. He’d been trying his hardest to make sure Kuroo stuck to a heathy diet to promote healing and to keep him somewhat healthy for volleyball. If anything, Akaashi was keeping his diet healthier than Kuroo ever did. He was grateful, but he was craving something greasy really bad. Getting something ordered felt like deceit, though. He was already deceiving Akaashi. He didn’t want to add even the tiniest offence to his rap sheet.

It takes him an inordinately long time to get to the 7-11. When he does get there, he has to take a rest outside of the store. Having to use the crutch combined with sitting around all day was really eating away at his strength. Thankfully, Bokuto calls and it gives him an excuse to sit down and rest.

“Oya? To what do I owe this pleasure?” Kuroo purrs. Or rather, tries to. He’s still a little out of breath from the journey.

There’s a silence before Bokuto answers. “You’re not having sex, are you?” Kuroo can hear him cringing as he asks.

“What? No. Keiji is working. I’m downstairs at the convenience store to get something for him to eat for lunch and possibly dinner.”

“Oh. Keiji’s working?”

“Yeah. He didn’t tell you?”

“No. He hasn’t exactly been communicating with me a lot lately.”

“Oh. Well, the hospital is short staffed, and they asked him to come in. He’s working today and the next two days. I get the feeling they’ll ask him to come in again, though.”

“Oh. Uh. How is that working with you being there and the bond?”

“Um. Okay so far. It’s not preferred, but he gets hour breaks every four hours to come check on me and, you know, spend time together. It’s not as bad as it could be. He looks tired already, though. I want to make this suck less, but I don’t know how aside from buying snacks.”

“I would say leave, but for once I think that would make things worse.”

“Thanks man.” Kuroo flatly replies. “We still have over a week to go. I need to think of something else.”

Bokuto hums. “Food is a good place to start. Keiji loves to eat. Maybe a movie? It’d be relaxing. And, god, I hate to suggest this, but sex would probably be good too.”

“Sex is one thing I don’t think he needs more of.” Kuroo sighs. “Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love and cherish every second of it, but if we try to have more sex, I might actually die.”

“I hate that you’re having sex with Keiji.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Bokuto gives a deep sigh. “It was his choice to temporarily bond with you. I just wish he knew how you felt about him.”

“I know. It feels wrong.” Kuroo frowns. “But anyway, did you call for a reason?”

“Nah. It’d just been awhile since I’d talked to you.”

“Agreed. It’s been too long.” Kuroo hums. “Actually, do you want to come over the day after tomorrow? I’m trying to stay busy and distracted since Keiji’s going to be working so long. I figured that if I am, I might cause him less stress.”

“Aww. Look at you being considerate.”

“I’m always considerate when it comes to Keiji.” Kuroo mumbles. “And you and Kenma!” He adds, getting louder. “I’m actually always kind! What the hell?”

Bokuto laughs at him. “I know. I just wanted to give you shit because I’m still mad.”

“Thanks.” Kuroo flatly replies. “Are you coming or not?”

“Sure, but only a few hours in the morning. I have a meeting in the afternoon.”

Kuroo cringes. He had pushed volleyball into the furthest crevice of his brain. “Anything important?”

“Nah. Don’t worry about it.”

“You know I’m going to worry, right?”

“Then just don’t?”

Kuroo can feel Bokuto’s simple self shrugging.

“That’s not how it works for normal people.”

“It doesn’t?”

“Not at all.”

“Oh. That sucks.”

Kuroo just laughs at that. Sometimes talking to Bokuto was like talking to a foreign being. “Anyway. I’m going to get this shopping done. I’ll see you then, okay?”

“Sure thing! Get ready to watch anime!”

“My body is willing.” Kuroo laughs back.

Per usual, Bokuto hangs up without warning. The ‘my body is willing’ may have incited a rage hang up, though. It was hard to tell. He was always a little sensitive and picky when it came to Akaashi. Kuroo had thought he was in love with Akaashi for the longest time. Bokuto always denied it, though. Kuroo sometimes still thought he was lying about it.

With a huff, he gets up and heads into the 7-11. It’s hard navigating the small aisles with a basket balancing on his casted arm, but he manages to make it through the store. Maybe with a little bit too much food. He hopes it will fit in his backpack. It would be too hard to carry things upstairs.

The lady at the register eyes him suspiciously. “Are you staying here?”

“Um. Sort of. I’m temporarily under the charge of one of the caretakers upstairs.” Kuroo replies, unsure if she knew about that sort of thing.

“Oh! Okay! I was worried you were sneaking out to buy junk food.”

Kuroo gives a small laugh. “No. My caretaker is taking care of me and working as a nurse. I got some snacks to make it easier on him.”

“Oh? Who is it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Um.” Kuroo bites his lip, unsure if he should answer her.

“Don’t worry, honey. I know all the caretakers and most of the staff. A lot of them tend to live off convenience store food.” She laughs.

“Um. Akaashi Keiji.” He bites his lip again.

“Oh, Keiji!” She beams. “He’s a recurring offender for living off pre-made meals and energy drinks.”

“Oh.” Kuroo gives an awkward laugh. “You don’t happen to know of any of his favorites, do you? All of these is just me guessing.”

“Hmm. This is good, but he does have a few favorites that you haven’t gotten. Would you like me to grab them for you?”

“Please.”

_If it makes him smile even just a little, it’s worth it._

The lady takes a few minutes and comes back with several things. Kuroo takes a mental note of what she got so he can buy them later.

“It’s nice to see someone caring for Keiji. He works so much.” She frowns as she scans Kuroo’s items. “It never seems like he gets to have fun. Or date anyone for that matter.”

Kuroo gives an uneasy laugh. “I agree that he works too much, but don’t worry too much. Our friends make sure he gets out of the house and has fun every once and a while.” Kuroo cringes after that.

“Oh? You already knew each other? ¥3410, by the way.”

“We’ve known each other since high school. My best bro is his best friend.”

“Koutarou from MSBY?”

Kuroo’s head jolts back. “Yes, actually. How did you know that?”

“Sometimes he and Keiji come in here together. It’s usually late at night and to by ice cream, though.” She laughs and helps Kuroo put the food in his backpack. “He’s the talkative sort, you know?”

Kuroo grins. “That’s an understatement.”

“What’s your name, by the way?”

“Um.” Kuroo hesitates. If she knew he also played for MSBY and was under Akaashi’s care, then she would be able to piece together that he was an omega.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I have to keep things confidential as well.”

“Oh. Um. It’s Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Ah. Also from MSBY.” She whispers. “I’ve heard Keiji and Koutarou talk about you a bit.”

“Good things?” Kuroo smiles uncomfortably. He knew Akaashi wasn’t too fond of him but hearing it from a third party would sting.

“It’s a secret. Confidentiality and all.” She winks.

“Aww! You teased me!”

“Hee hee. Sorry, hun. You’re too easy.” She gives him a big grin. “Did you need someone to help you back to the apartment, by the way? Won’t it be a struggle with the extra weight?”

“Uhh.” Kuroo shifts the back on his back. “I’ll be fine. I don’t want to cause anyone extra work.”

She gives a frown. “Now you sound like Keiji.”

“Yeah, it does.” He sighs. “Koutarou and I are always trying to fix that, though.”

She lights up in a bright smile. “I’m glad to hear that!”

Kuroo says his goodbyes to her and starts to head back to Akaashi’s apartment. He manages to get to the elevator before he regrets not asking for help. His bag wasn’t particularly heavy, but the added weight made it harder.

_It’s for Keiji. You can make it._

**. . .**

Keiji doesn’t come home until 5pm; 3 hours after he was supposed to get off. He’s already pulling his shoes off as he opens the front door and sighing.

“Welcome back.” Kuroo smiles and looks up from his book.

Akaashi shuffles over to Kuroo, crawls onto the couch, and rests his head on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo gives an amuses smile and rubs his ears.

“Rough day?”

Akaashi hums back at him.

“I know it’s not the best, but I bought some to-go meals from the 7-11 downstairs for dinner.”

Akaashi turns toward him, eyes watery. “You are an absolute angel.”

Kuroo gives a small laugh. “You haven’t gotten to eat since you took your break with me, have you?”

“No.” Akaashi shakes his head. “I barely had time to have coffee. Pretty sure I left a half-empty cup at the nurse’s station.” He gives a frown. “Whoops.”

“It’ll be fine.” Kuroo gives him a smile. “Do you want me to heat you up something?”

“No. I’ll do it. What did you want to eat?”

“Keiji.” Kuroo firmly interrupts. “I’ve been sitting on my ass all day while you’ve been working. I can at least heat up some to-go meals.”

Akaashi pouts at him.

_He must really be tired to do that._

“The lady who worked there said you liked to get the karaage one. Do you want that one?”

Akaashi takes a sharp inhale and Kuroo can practically see the sparkles in his eyes. “Yes! That’s the one I want!”

Kuroo gives a snicker. “On it!” Akaashi gets off his lap to let him get up. “After dinner, I’ll attempt to rub your feet, okay? I can’t say it’ll be any good since I only have one good hand.”

Akaashi gives a groan that is severely close to one that he would make during sex. “Dinner and a foot rub? I think I’m in love.”

Kuroo’s heart pangs in his chest. “Is that all it takes?” Kuroo muses. “I could’ve done that for you ages ago.”

Akaashi hums again, nestling into the couch. “Keep it up, it’s going to take more than once.”

“Even if I bought your favorite chocolate milk?”

Akaashi springs up on the couch. “You didn’t.”

Kuroo pulls it out of the fridge and shakes it. “I’m hoping I did.”

Akaashi grins and kisses him on the cheek while taking it from his hand. “I could get used to having this house-husband thing.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo gripes. “Go change. I’m pretty sure you have blood on your shirt.” He frowns, trying to look anywhere but the stain on Akaashi’s shirt.

Akaashi holds it out and frowns at it. “No. It’s just coffee.” He heads to the bedroom to change anyway.

A lie. Kuroo can smell its blood.

**. . .**

Kuroo figured Akaashi would want to have sex the next morning since they didn’t have sex last night. As much as he liked the idea of Akaashi being horny for him, he really didn’t want him hiding in a closet to jerk off or having to leave in the middle of his shift to spend time with his mate. Akaashi would loathe every second of having to admit to that.

He’s surprised when it’s just a quickie. It’s a little messy, but Akaashi’s as gentle as always. He made out with Kuroo almost the entire time he was fucking him. He was also almost late for work again. Kuroo tries not to think about it too much and goes back to sleep. He only wakes up when Akaashi has his break, which is two hours later than planned. Akaashi looks like shit and Kuroo demands he take a power nap. Kuroo goes back to sleep after Akaashi goes back to work so he doesn’t stress him out with his worry.

He doesn’t get up until 11 when Kenma gets there.

“You’re here early,” he muses as he lets her in.

“Yeah, well I know how much of a nervous wreck you can be. I didn’t want you to make Keiji worry.”

“Ah. Thanks. I’ve been asleep to try to counteract that.”

Kenma pauses and looks up at him. “Surprisingly a good idea.”

“I’m very intelligent.”

“Uh huh.” She pulls a game system out of her bag and starts hooking it up. “Order me some pot stickers. I want the pan-fried ones.”

“That’s not a gaming food.”

“You’re not going to be able to play the whole time I’m here.” She mutters. “I also can’t stay very long. I have a stream later tonight.”

Kuroo frowns. “What? I haven’t gotten to spend time with you since the accident. Can’t you cancel?”

“It’s not my fault you got stuck in the hospital, went into heat, dropped off the face of the earth, and then ended up getting bonded.” Kenma spits back.

Kuroo lowers his head and looks at the floor. “I’m sorry. I’ve been a shit friend lately, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry.” He mutters again.

“It’s fine. You have a lot going on. Bokuto-san and I know that you’re trying to get as much time in with Keiji as possible before you have to separate.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo softly replies. “Still. Are you mad?”

“Only that you haven’t ordered my food yet.”

Kuroo grins. “One order or two?”

“Two, but you’re going to have to eat half of the second one.”

“Perfect. I’ll order one for Keiji too so he can’t be too mad that I ordered fast food.”

Kenma turns on the TV and grabs the controllers. “I hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked.”

“Go easy on me. I have a handicap.”

“I never went easy on you before because you’re stupid. I’m not going to start now.”

“Your order is mysteriously going to become super spicy if you don’t be nice to me.”

Kenma glares at him. “Try it and see what happens.”

Kuroo grins back at her. “I missed you.”

She hides behind her hair. “Cheesy.” She presses a few buttons on the controller, pulling up the game she wanted. “I missed you too, though.”

They play and eat in relative silence. Kenma, of course doesn’t go easy on Kuroo at all. If anything, she’s after him with a vengeance. Kuroo can’t complain. She was still upset over everything even if she didn’t want to admit it. It’s nearly time to go before Kenma initiates a conversation.

“Are you okay?” She mumbles.

“Hm? Well, you’re kicking my ass, but that’s pretty normal.”

“No. I mean with the accident, volleyball, school, your heat, the incident, and now the bond. It’s a lot in a short time.”

Kuroo’s ears droop and he stares at the screen. “I’m fine.”

“Fine means you’re not fine.”

“I—. I don’t think about the accident itself at all. I’m itching to play volleyball again and I hate that I can’t. I don’t like that I was withdrawn for the semester, but I’ll live.”

“And what about everything else?”

Kuroo doesn’t answer for some time. “I feel guilty and ashamed and joyous and grateful.” He sighs and puts the controller down. “I don’t want it to end but I also need it to end so I’ll stop feeling so bad.”

Kenma pauses the game and puts her controller down. She scoots closer and rubs Kuroo’s head. “Are you going to tell him?”

“After all this? Hell no.”

“You need to tell him.”

“No. Especially not while we’re still bonded. Not only would he think I was saying it because of the bond, it’d make him even more uncomfortable.”

“After then?”

Kuroo frowns. “It’s not that simple.”

“It really is.”

“You and Bo are really something else. You don’t let anything get in the way.”

“You’re just a coward.”

Kuroo looks down at the floor again. “You’re right.”

“After you’re healed and have spent some time apart, you should tell him.”

“Do you like to see me in pain that much?”

“Getting rejected is better than you continuing to pin over him for another thirteen years.”

“Holy shit.” Kuroo whispers. “Has it really been that long?”

“Yup. You’ve been a coward for that long.” Kenma shrugs as she gets up to pack up. “You could’ve confessed, gotten rejected, moved on, and found someone that loved you back by now. It’s time to either confess or give up. You two aren’t good friends anyway. It’s not like confessing will affect your friendship.”

“Wow. You’re making me feel so much more confident.” Kuroo flatly replies.

“I’m being honest here.” She reaches around the TV to pull some cords out. “I do think that you stand a chance, though.”

“You’ve never lied to me before. Don’t start now.”

Kenma looks at him flatly. “I’m not. Keiji has been doing things for you that I’ve never seen him do for anyone else before. I think he’s fonder of you than he lets on.” She shrugs. “How often have you two been having sex?”

Kuroo’s shoulders jump to his ears. “Kenma!”

“What? You’re bonded. I _know_ you’ve been having sex. It’s why Bokuto-san is so mad.”

Kuroo sighs. “A lot.” He mumbles. “At least before he started working all day. He almost passed out last night.”

Kenma hums. “Yeah. Confess when your casts are off.”

“What does us having sex while we’re bonded have to do with me confessing to him?”

“Why don’t you use your big brain and figure it out.” She huffs and puts her backpack on before walking back over to Kuroo and hugging him. He hugs her back softly. “I’ve got to go stream now. Don’t forget that I exist, even if you just need something.”

Kuroo gives a soft smile at that. “I could never forget about you. You’re my bestest bro.”

Kenma cringes at that. “I’m am neither a ‘bro’ or a man. Keep your frat boy phrases for Bokuto-san.”

“Sorry.” Kuroo grins. “Thanks for coming over. It means a lot to me.”

Kenma’s face crumples in disgust. “Don’t get all mushy on me.”

Kuroo cackles at that and Kenma slips out the door before he can even say goodbye.

**. . .**

Akaashi doesn’t get home until seven that night. He eats and makes sure Kuroo doesn’t need anything before going back to bed.

The next morning, even his libido can’t keep up with his work hours. He forgoes sex to sleep another thirty minutes. Thankfully, he manages to leave in a timely manner.

Bokuto shows up at 8am because he doesn’t sleep. Kuroo groggily makes his way to the front door and opens it.

“Hey Kuroo!” He beams.

“’Sup, bro?” Kuroo rubs his eyes and lets him in. “Why are you here so early?”

“Cause I wanted to see you!” He beams again. “And cause I was hoping I’d run into Keiji too.”

Kuroo gives a hum and checks his phone. “It’s time for his break now, but it may be a couple of hours before he can get back here.”

“What?” Bokuto squawks.

“Yeah.” Kuroo yawns before flopping down on the couch. “Work has been consuming his time. I swear he worked like 16 hours yesterday. I’ve been trying not to pay too much attention to it, or I’ll start to worry and stress him out.”

Bokuto wrinkles his nose. “Please tell me that you haven’t been asking him for anything after he gets home. I’ll punch you if you have been.”

Kuroo waves his hand in dismissal. “No. I’ve been trying to feed him and tell him to go to bed.”

“Good.” Bokuto’s beam returns. “Now let’s watch anime!” He shouts and Kuroo is grateful the walls are super soundproof around here.

It’s not until noon that Akaashi comes dragging in. As soon as he lays eyes on Bokuto, he perks up and hides how tired he is.

“Bokuto-san.” He gives a small smile. “I didn’t expect to see you today.”

“Yup!” Bokuto wraps Akaashi in a tight hug, picking him up and popping his back. “I came to see Kuroo! I was hopping I’d run into you too! I almost missed you though. I gotta go soon.”

“I’m very lucky then.” Akaashi hums. “You haven’t been bullying my charge, have you?”

“What? No! We’ve just been watching anime.” He grins, puffing his chest out in pride for something so simple.

Akaashi smiles again and Kuroo can see the bags under his eyes. “Good.”

“Keiji, Keiji!” Bokuto picks Akaashi up from behind and carries him over to the couch, plopping down so that Akaashi is sitting on his lap. “You’re done now, right? Since you worked so long? Watch anime with us!”

Akaashi gives a soft hum. “I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. I still have to be back at work in an hour.”

“What? That’s so unfair!” Bokuto whines.

Akaashi gives a small laugh back and messes up his hair. “That’s just an occupational hazard of mine.” He lightly slaps Bokuto’s arms that are wrapped around him to make him release him. Once released, he walks to the kitchen and grabs some food. Kuroo watches him intently. Akaashi doesn’t have his usual gait; he’s trying to hide that he’s in pain.

“Keiji, Keiji! Have you watched this new anime? It’s about a human kid who gets adopted by a demon lord and then goes to live in the demon world!”

A small smile makes its way to Akaashi’s face before he shoves a rice ball in his mouth. “I haven’t.”

“It’s reaallyyy good! We should watch it together when you have a day off!”

“That sounds nice.” Akaashi purrs back, already finished with the rice ball. His capability to put food away was astounding. It was probably a skill learned from being an athlete and then being in the medical profession. He walks behind the couch and stops in-between them. “Bokuto-san, I’m going to catch a cat nap now, okay? I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Of course!” Bokuto nods eagerly. “Have a good nap!”

“Thanks.” Akaashi turns to Kuroo. “Will you make sure I’m up fifteen ‘till?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks, Tetsurou.” He leans in and gives Kuroo a peck on the cheek before leaving without another word.

Kuroo’s face freezes as he locks eyes with Bokuto, who’s glaring at him. He waits until the bedroom door closes to speak.

“You saw that that was uninitiated and unasked for on my part, right?” Kuroo holds his hands up in surrender.

“Yeah.” Bokuto grumbles. “I really wish you would leave now.” His glare returns but is quickly replaced by defeat and a sigh. “But I _guess_ you’re helping.”

“I’m not sure about helping. I just hope that I’m not in the way.”

“Oh, you’re in the way.”

Kuroo wrinkles his nose in a pout. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“I guess.” Bokuto sighs. “I better get out of here before I get too loud and wake Keiji up.”

“Smart move, bro. Keiji is scary when he’s angry.”

“Really? He’s never been angry at me.”

Kuroo shoots him a venomous look. “You don’t know how jealous I am of you right now.”

“You mean you’re not always jealous of me because I’m so handsome and talented?” Bokuto winks back and Kuroo chunks a throw pillow at him.

“Get out, jerk.”

“Whatever.” Bokuto sticks his tongue out at him. “Hey. Um. How’s your body? Are your bones healing properly?”

“Yeah. I think so. We’ve been careful and stuff.”

“Good. I’m ready to play volleyball with you again.”

“You’re going to wipe the floor with me, aren’t you?”

Bokuto gives a shitty grin. “Better be ready to work your ass off the moment those casts come off.”

Kuroo gives a low, dramatic groan. “I’m fearing that day. I’m going to try to run and I won’t be able to get down the block before collapsing.”

“Hehe. I can’t wait.”

Kuroo frowns. “I’m not going to make it back for next season, am I?”

Bokuto shakes his head. “No. Are you just now realizing that?”

Kuroo sighs and looks down at his broken limbs. “No. I was just hopeful.”

Bokuto gives him a hard slap on the back. “You’re hopeful about a lot of things lately. Maybe you should start looking ahead realistically.”

“Wow. Are you lecturing me right now?”

“Just passing down the wisdom of the ace.” He grins, puffing his chest out again.

“Psh! Get out!” Kuroo playfully swats at Bokuto. “Ain’t nobody want your so-called ‘wisdom’.”

Bokuto hops up and starts walking to the door. “Hey, I’m not the one who got hit by a car.”

“No one is ever going to let me get over it that, are they?”

“Nope!” Bokuto gives a big grin.

“Baahh!” Kuroo grumpily waves his arm at Bokuto. “Thanks for coming, man. It means a lot. It was nice to see you.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be getting to see a lot of me soon.” He winks back before slipping out the door.

“Yeah. Thanks for reminding me.” Kuroo mutters under his breath to the closed door. He only had about a week left with Akaashi and it was running by fast. He felt in his broken bones that Akaashi would be asked to work more, making the time slip away even faster. Part of him wanted to whine to Akaashi, asking him to stay home more, but he knew that it would be too selfish. Akaashi was the one being more effected by the bond. If he felt he needed to stay home, then he would.

He sighs again and plays on his phone until it’s time to wake Akaashi up. Quietly, he makes his way to the bedroom. Akaashi’s curled up in a ball on top of the covers, his breath light. Kuroo sits down on the bed beside him and he automatically wraps his arms around Kuroo’s torso.

“Is it time already?” He mumbles.

Kuroo gives a small, sad smile and rubs his ears. “Yeah. You get any sleep?”

Akaashi gives a small nod. “A little bit.” He squeezes Kuroo tighter. “Do we have any canned coffee left?”

“Yeah. Lots of it.”

Akaashi gives a hum and squeezes Kuroo again before sitting up. “You’re a life savior.” He gives Kuroo a peck on the lips before crawling out of bed and walking to the bathroom. His gait is worse. He was covering up how bad his body hurt in front of Bokuto. It’s not surprising that he would hide it from Bokuto. It was more concerning that a few days of work could have such a toll on his body.

Kuroo hobbles to the kitchen to pull out a couple of cans of coffee and rice balls. A few seconds later, Akaashi comes waltzing out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Kuroo holds the food and drinks out to him.

“Eat some while you walk. I don’t care if it makes you look rude, you need it. If you can’t down it all before you clock in, hide it in your pockets for when you go hide in a random closet.”

Akaashi looks at him blankly before snorting and taking the food, shoving some of it in his pockets. “I rather not eat in the cleaning supply closets.”

“But they’re okay to masturbate in?” Kuroo muses, eyebrow raised.

“The cleaning supplies are already there.” Akaashi smiles back.

“Pfft. Get to work.”

“Not going to try to talk me out of it?” Akaashi comes around the counter and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist.

Kuroo can feel the heat of his alpha’s contact spreading through him in a way that wasn’t conducive to Akaashi needing to leave to work in five minutes. He snaps his eyes shut and holds his hands up in the air. “This is a coerced confession.”

Akaashi gives a small laugh before giving him a small kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you tonight. We’ll have something delivered and watch a movie, okay?”

_No. You’re going to bed._

“Aw. You mean you’re not going to ravage me the instant you’re done working?”

“After a good night of rest.” He winks back and gives Kuroo another kiss. “I’m off. Thanks for the snacks.”

“Thanks for the kiss.” Kuroo purrs as Akaashi walks out. The moment the door closes, he feels an emptiness in his soul and the feeling of being lost. “Well,” he sighs, “time to find something to occupy myself with.”

He winds up stretched out on the couch, looking like a gremlin, playing a game on his phone. He’s blissfully in otaku land when a sudden knock on the door startles him into throwing his phone. Having few good experiences with people being at Akaashi’s door, he goes into full suspicious mode. He doesn’t expect to find a peppy little blond girl wearing scrubs and a hospital ID badge holding a large duffle bag smiling at him.

“Oh god. Keiji has finally sent an assassin to get rid of me. I thought I had at least a few more days with the bond and all.” Kuroo dramatically groans.

The girl stares at him, her smile not wavering one bit. “Oh, good. I have the right apartment then. May I come in?”

“Uh. Who are you?”

“Keiji sent me.” She smiles even brighter. “Oh, but not for assassination. He said he hasn’t been able to give you a proper bath the last couple of days because he’s been work, so he asked me to.”

_Yikes. Do I smell?_

He frowns. “Uh huh. And a bath requires that big bag?”

“If you let me in, I’ll explain.” She firmly replies, a bit of flirtation in her tone.

“Sure.” Kuroo steps aside to let her in. “But don’t get my blood on anything. I don’t want Keiji to have a mess to clean up earlier. He needs a vacation, not more work.”

“Don’t worry. My specialty lies in the cleaning business.” She sings back to him, a beautiful chime in her voice. “Alright. Strip and let’s get you bathed!”

“What? Wait. I’m not emotionally prepared for this.”

She stares at him for a moment. “What about now?”

“No!”

She sticks her lips out in a pout. “What? Do we need to have dinner and play 21 questions first? He assured me that you would be like a giant, sweet dog.”

“Aww. He said that?” Kuroo asks, part of his heart jumping at that.

“Yeah.” She replies, her eyes narrowing. “That wasn’t exactly a compliment.”

“He didn’t say giant dumb dog, so it’s definitely a compliment.”

“Uh huhhh. Where’s the bathroom? Go there.”

Kuroo wrinkles his nose. “I let you in, but I don’t know who you are.”

She takes off her badge and holds it up to Kuroo’s face. “Shinamura-san. Just call me Shinamura, though. I sometimes work with Keiji. I do some work here, but mostly I work for the spa on the fourth floor.”

Kuroo quirks an eyebrow. “There’s a spa?”

“Yup! And you’re getting a special treatment today.” She gives an evil grin. “You see, Akaashi-san just requested a bath for you, but you’re getting the works. You’re going to feel like a whole new man after this.”

“Uh.” Kuroo puts his hands up in surrender. “I’m not interested in a happy ending.”

She smacks him across the head.

“Ow!” He rubs the spot that she hit. “Why is no one in this hospital nice to me?”

“You earned that.” She crosses her arms. “Just so you know, Akaashi-san specifically requested me for two reasons. One: I’m not taking your shit.”

“Yeah, obviously.” Kuroo mutters.

“And two: I’m also an omega. No chance for you to try to cheat on Akaashi-san and make him sick.”

_If I was ever so lucky to be dating Keiji and I cheated on him, I hope I would be struck by lightning._

“Um. Keiji and I aren’t dating.”

“No, but you’re bonded. Same difference.”

_Um. No. I wish, but still no._

“That aside, I’m not so scummy as to make a move on hospital staff.”

She looks at him flatly. “Who brought up the happy ending?”

“It was a joke!”

“Uh huh.” She flatly scoffs back. “Are you going to get your ass to the bathroom and strip or not?”

“Do I have to?”

“Akaashi-san thought you might complain. He said, and I quote, ‘No sex until you have a proper bath, you nasty cat. I can’t believe you live like this.’.”

Kuroo narrows his eyes at her. “He didn’t really say that, did he?”

She twirls some of her long blonde hair with a finger. “I can’t recall.”

“Uh huh.” He gives a sigh and points to the bedroom. “The bathroom is through here.”

Her sparkly demeanor comes back. “Great! Follow me!”

By the time Kuroo is in the bathroom, she’s pulling things out of her bag and humming a song.

“Strip and sit on the stool, please.” She sings, not bothering to look at him.

“Um.” Kuroo bites his lip.

She stops what she’s doing and stares at him. “Oh, honey. I do this for a living. Yours will be like the fifth dick I’ve seen today.”

“It still feels wrong.” Kuroo mutters as he strips off his shirt.

“Well, aren’t you the innocent one?” She purrs in a manner that reminds Kuroo too much of himself. “I already told you though, it’s not cheating. Akaashi-san sent me here to make sure you don’t stink. This is entirely wholesome unless you ‘happen’ to ‘slip’ and when you open your eyes, you’re fondling my breasts and your erect cock is rubbing against me.”

Kuroo covers his bare chest with his hands. “Is this a set up? Or have you just been reading too much porn lately?”

“Definitely reading too much porn.” She nods a few times. “Now the pants too! I’ve got a lot of work to do and I want to finish before Akaashi-san gets off. Whenever the hell that will be.” She holds out a small towel for him to cover himself. “Here. Since you’re an incredibly big shy dog.”

“Thanks.” Kuroo quickly strips, making sure he’s covered the whole time, and sits on the stool. “What do you mean you have a lot of work to do? A bath doesn’t take that long. I’m not going to fight you.”

She gives a dark laugh. “You’re not just getting a bath. You’re getting a haircut, your eyebrows done, a facial, a scrub, a mani and pedi, and so much more.”

Kuroo flinches and backs away slightly. “Um. Why?”

Her natural sunshine and flowery charm comes back. “Because it’s what Akaashi-san deserves.”

“Uh huh. You have a crush on him, don’t you?”

_I entirely understand if you do. We’re in the same boat._

“What?” She pulls a bag out of her bag that has clippers and scissors in it. “No. I respect Akaashi-san. He’s always so kind and gentle and beautiful.”

“Yeah. Sounds like a crush.”

She turns the clippers on and glares at him. “I’m not crushing on him. He’s already in a relationship with you.”

“I’m not sure how to tell you this so you’ll believe me, but Keiji and I aren’t in a relationship.”

“Uh huh.” She turns the clippers off and places a guard on it. “Either way, not crushing on Akaashi-san. I just admire him, and I like making people pretty.” She turns back to Kuroo. “Now let’s cut that hair a bit so your bedhead isn’t so bad!”

Kuroo scoots closer to the wall. “Not too much, okay? I feel weird without bedhead.”

She turns the clippers on and off a few times in sharp succession. “Ah. The truth is finally revealed.” She inches closer to him, a mischievous look on her face. “Don’t worry, I’m a professional.”

_A professional terror. Reminds me of another (mostly) blonde lady I know._

“Now close your eyes. It’ll all~ be okay.” She sings to him, inching closer with a spray bottle and the clippers.

_She and Kenma should never meet._

Shinamura didn’t lie to him. She was a professional. She was quick, efficient, and friendly as she worked. Kuroo didn’t even know that there were so many things you could do to pamper someone. It started with a haircut, then a hair mask, then she did his eyebrows, and then she treated him with a small snack and a drink. After that, it was on to facials, a manicure, and a pedicure. Then it got to the point he was dreading.

“Alright, lover boy.” She smirks. “Time to lose the towel. I can’t bathe you with it on.”

“Can’t we just skip that part?” Kuroo asks, meekly.

“That is the entire reason Akaashi-san asked me to come here, sooo, I’m gonna say no.” She put her hands on her hips. “Have I not built enough trust with you yet?”

Kuroo sticks his lips out in a pout. “It still feels wrong!”

“What are you going to do when you go back to playing volleyball, huh? Are you going to avoid the locker rooms?”

He furrows his brow. “No.” He mumbles.

“Then off with the towel!”

“Fine!” He gives one final huff before throwing it across the bathroom.

“Now, doesn’t that feel so much better? It’s natural to be naked in the bathroom.” She beams at him.

Kuroo narrows his eyes at her and covers his junk the best he can with his good hand. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Sure, sure!” She digs in her bag and pulls out an oven-mitt-like brush. “But first, a scrub!”

“I’m starting to think you want to beautify me so much that the coroner won’t be able to identify me.”

She gives a too-innocent laugh as she starts to scrub his skin. “Silly. I know the coroner. I don’t have to go through all the trouble to cover up murders.”

_Kenma is never allowed to step inside this hospital again. Ever._

They keep up light banter as she finishes his scrub and bathes him. That is, until she gets to his crotch. Kuroo turns his head as far away from her as possible. She’s a bit more invasive and thorough than Akaashi typically was, but she was soft and deft with her movements. When she finishes, she pulls away, a big frown on her face.

“Aww! I know you’re bonded and all, but it’s a bit of an insult if you don’t even get slightly aroused.” She continues to dramatically pout as she pulls out a small pair of scissors.

“Sorry.” Kuroo purrs. “You’re very attractive, but my heart and body belong to one man.” He gives her a scared smile, amazed at his own stupidity for saying it out loud to a stranger. His eyes catch the scissors. “You’re not going to cut me now, are you?” He frowns, real worry spreading through him.

“Nah! Just gonna do some man-scaping!”

Kuroo laughs uncomfortably. “You know that’s worse than the bath, right?”

“Really? Huh.” She shrugs. “Let’s get this done. I’ve got a date later and I’m sure Akaashi-san can’t be working that much longer.”

She says that, but she ends up staying for a while longer. She gives him a small massage, a body mask of some sort, and makes sure his skin is entirely too supple with the help of lotion. Kuroo’s not even sure if he’s in his own body by the time she’s done.

“Here!” She holds her business card out to him. They’d finished up and she was standing outside the door. “My card for the spa downstairs. I don’t solely work there, so there’s no guarantee that you’ll be able to get me, but everyone who works there is really good.” She beams. “Oh! And you don’t have to be a patient of the hospital to go there. It’s open to the public. A lot of the staff like to take advantage of it too.” She winks.

“The staff?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

“Yup! The full body massages are very popular.”

“Those don’t come with happy endings either, do they?” He hesitantly asks.

She smacks him in the stomach with the back of her arm. “Only if you request and pay for them.”

He hums, staring back at the card. “Thanks. I’ll have to check it out.” He looks back up at her and gives a genuine grin. “And thanks for everything today. You were amazing.”

She blushes and gives him a light smack on the arm. “Oh, you. The time for dirty talk was when you were naked.” She gives a good laugh. “But, you’re welcome. Make an appointment with me if you ever want to chat again.” She winks. “Bye now.” She twirls and walks to the elevator, one hand up waving backwards at him.

“Bye.” Kuroo hums back.

Tired, he shuffles back into the apartment and checks his phone. It was late already, and he hadn’t heard from Akaashi at all. It wasn’t abnormal, but he’d already worked way too long today. He eyes the card in his hand again before searching for his wallet.

_Surely, I have enough time to make it down there before he gets back._

He feels like he’s on a spy mission as he makes his way downstairs, eyes roving everywhere in search of Akaashi. He wasn’t not allowed to leave the apartment, he just usually didn’t. Not without Akaashi at least. It wasn’t fun trying to get around by himself. Lucky for him, he still had several weeks left of that struggle.

Inside the spa, he feels even more uncomfortable. It wasn’t like anywhere else in the hospital. It was comforting and homey. It even smelled good. Not a bit of cleaning solution smell at all. He looks out the door to make sure he hadn’t just entered a fae circle. Convinced he’s still in the land of humans, he makes his way to the receptionist’s desk.

“Um.”

“Good evening.” The lady smiles at him. “How can I help you?”

“Um. Well. I was curious if you did gift certificates or something like that? I have a… friend… who works here, at the hospital, I mean, and I’d like to pay for him to be able to come here and get a massage every month. But I can’t exactly book him a monthly appointment because of his schedule. And if it’s something returnable, he’ll return it and give me my money back.” He frowns.

_Maybe this isn’t a good idea._

“Ah, a difficult one, huh?” A special, knowing glint lights up in her eyes. “The employees around here can be pretty hard to pin down. If you pay for an open appointment, he will be able to come in whenever there’s an opening. I’d suggest setting an actual appointment, though. Otherwise, your friend will never end up coming at all.” She gives a laugh. “Does something like that sound good?”

“And he can’t return it?”

“No. If he doesn’t come in that month, he loses the appointment, though. Are you going to be okay with that?”

“That’s perfect.” Kuroo laughs. “He won’t let it go to waste if he knows that he’d be wasting my money. Can I pay for a year?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “It’s going to be pricey.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She chuckles and starts to ring him up on the computer. “Do you have a particular day you’d like to set the first appointment for?”

“Uhm.” Kuroo falters. “Tuesday? Maybe? He’s been working nonstop for the last three days, so he has to have a day off soon.”

She chuckles again. “I’ll schedule it for Tuesday at two pm. You can just call us the day of if you need to reschedule it.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s your friends name?”

“Ah. Akaashi Keiji.”

Her eyes twinkle again. “I see.”

_Why do I feel like Keiji knows every woman in this place?_

When he finishes paying for everything, she leans in close. “Now, how are you going to get him to come here on Tuesday?”

Kuroo gives an awkward laugh. “My plan involves tricking him to take me out on a walk and then getting lost.”

She stares at him for a moment before snorting in laughter. “That is one way, I suppose. Why don’t we do this instead? Get him to bring _you_ down here for _your_ appointment. Then we’ll do a little switch-a-roo and get him settled in.” She winks.

“It sounds sketchy as hell and he’s going to hate it.” Kuroo grins. “I love it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Not a new chapter. Just breaking it down.

Kuroo’s grateful, for once, that he beat Akaashi home. He’d be suspicious if he found out Kuroo was galivanting around while he wasn’t home, doing who knows who. Not that that was likely since he had two broken limbs, a bond mark, a hickey on his neck, and was wildly in love with Akaashi, but that apparently didn’t matter to Akaashi when he made sure to leave a huge hickey on Kuroo’s neck. Not that Kuroo was complaining at all. He may or may not have been tempted to take a picture of it along with all the other love marks Akaashi had left on his body. He didn’t because he didn’t want to look back at them later and cry over them.

Since it’s already late, Kuroo goes ahead and orders them some Italian. If Akaashi wasn’t home by the time it got there, they could just reheat it later. Though, if he was still gone by that point, Kuroo would probably march down to his nurses’ station and demand that he be let off work.

Worried, he presses his hand to his bond mark, check to hand, and closes his eyes.

_Exhaustion._

Kuroo opens his eyes and frowns.

_Maybe there’s no imagery just because the bond is weakening?_

He sighs and pulls out his phone to play a game while he waits on food. The more he worried, the more exhausted Akaashi would be. It felt selfish to not worry and focus on being happy, but it didn’t benefit anyone.

He’s startled only a few minutes later when Akaashi drags himself through the door. He gives Kuroo a faint smile before walking toward him, taking his shoes and scrubs off as he walks, and then lightly collapsing on him with a satisfied, but tired hum.

“Hey there.” Kuroo purrs, rubbing his back. “Welcome home.”

Akaashi gives a small hum back to him.

“I’ve got some painkillers on the table for you and pasta on the way.”

Akaashi gives a moan and presses his face against Kuroo’s neck, kissing him sloppily.

“I hope that’s an appreciation kiss and not you trying to eat me.” Kuroo teases back, pulling his neck away slightly in attempt to see Akaashi’s face. Akaashi whines and tightens his grip on Kuroo. “Okay, okay. I’ll let you eat me if it makes you happy.” He rubs Akaashi’s back some more.

“I lo—” Akaashi nuzzles his face against Kuroo’s neck again.

Kuroo’s heart stops and he feels his face glitch.

_Did he almost just say it?_

He doesn’t move or say anything, waiting to see if Akaashi will finish his sentence. When a minute passes and Kuroo is at his limit in anticipation agony, he shifts slightly to see Akaashi sleeping. He bites down a groan.

_If, and only if, he did say it, it was just because of the bond and because he’s exhausted. And because he loves pasta. Maybe he loves pasta so much that he was saying that he loves pasta. No other reason. Don’t lie to yourself. Don’t let it get to your head no matter how good it felt. It doesn’t matter if you replay what you wanted to hear until you die in your mind. It wasn’t real._

He fights himself, trying to hold back his internal agony and his distressed smell so Akaashi can catch a few more minutes of sleep. It doesn’t last long, though. The delivery arrives, causing him to jolt up and look around as if there were danger.

Kuroo pulls Akaashi’s head toward him and kisses his temple. “Don’t worry. It’s just food. I’ll get it.”

Akaashi hums, still in a daze from such a short sleep and still being exhausted. When Kuroo’s done paying for the food, he’s still sitting there rubbing his eyes and looking grumpy.

“Do you want to eat in bed?”

Akaashi shakes his head violently. “I’ll fall asleep while eating.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow as he makes his way to the dining room table. “People can do that?”

“I definitely can right now.” Akaashi mumbles and yawns as he makes his way to the table. He opens the container Kuroo set in front of him and tears start to well up in his eyes. The moment he takes a bite, the tears run down his face.

_He needs to work less. He needs to set better boundaries or he’s going to kill himself._

“Keiji…” Kuroo starts, unsure how to say it.

“Hm?” Akaashi raises his head and wipes the tears from his eyes.

Kuroo just smiles at him. “Feel free to try some of mine too. I also have some stuffed mushrooms for us.”

Akaashi’s eyes well up in tears again.

They eat in silence after that. As soon as Akaashi finishes eating, he grabs Kuroo’s hand and pulls him into the bedroom.

_If he wants to have sex, I’m going to have to deny him. I never thought I’d have to do something so hard in my life. Be strong, Tetsurou_

Akaashi pulls him into bed, pulls off his shirt, snuggles up against Kuroo and kisses him on the cheek. “Stay with me until I fall asleep?”

Kuroo raises his eyebrows in surprise. He slowly runs his hand up and down Akaashi’s back. “You don’t have to ask.”

“Thanks, Tetsurou. Good night.”

“Good night, Keiji.”

**. . .**

Kuroo’s still tired as hell. Eyes still closed, he can still tell that it’s still dark outside and way too early to be up. For some reason that his brain can’t piece together though, Akaashi has his hands in Kuroo’s hair and is kissing him awake.

“Is something wrong?” He groggily mumbles as he barely kisses Akaashi back. “There’s no way you’ve slept enough yet.”

Akaashi pulls away from Kuroo’s mouth to give him a wet, sloppy kiss on the nose. “No, but I’ve gotten enough for a moment. I want to be with my mate now.”

Kuroo just barely opens his eyes and smirks. “What’s this? You just want me for my body?”

Akaashi looks at him flatly before grabbing a pillow and lightly pressing it to Kuroo’s face. He pretends to struggle and lightly flails around while laughing. When he stops squirming around and pretends to die, Akaashi removes the pillow from his face. Kuroo stares at him lovingly while his heart aches knowing that this, this little domestic, fun moment was just them playing house; a scam created from circumstance and bond.

Akaashi tilts his head to the side slightly. “Are you that upset that I woke you up?”

Kuroo eyes widen, waking up enough to remember that Akaashi can feel that sort of thing right now. He tries to sit up in a hurry, using his broken arm to assist him, but Akaashi pushes him back down. Kuroo shakes his head sideways in a panic.

“No!” He almost shouts at Akaashi. “I mean—" He bites his lip and looks away from Akaashi.

Akaashi doesn’t say anything. He whops his tail against the bed in thought.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kuroo offers, hating himself for it.

“I understand.” Akaashi sighs back in defeat and slides off of Kuroo. He lays back down on the bed with his back to Kuroo. “Sorry to wake you. Good night.”

“Uh. I. Uhm. Wait.” Kuroo tries, scooting closer to Akaashi and wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t worry about that. It—. It doesn’t have anything to do with you.” _Lies_. He nuzzles against Akaashi. “I want to be with my mate too.” He gives out a small purr.

_But it’s not because of the bond or for sex. I’m sorry._

Akaashi shifts so he’s on his back. Slowly, he reaches over and strokes Kuroo’s face, his hand slowly going into Kuroo’s hair, down his neck, and eventually settling on Kuroo’s waist. “I’m here.”

Tears start to well up in Kuroo’s eyes. Akaashi’s eyes widen before quickly returning to normal. He gives a smile before leaning over and gently kissing Kuroo briefly. After, he pulls Kuroo closer so that they’re cuddling.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Akaashi purrs, letting out his scent and rubbing Kuroo’s back.

Kuroo gives a satisfied groan and curls more into Akaashi. “Be with you.” He mumbles out sleepily.

“That’s what I want to do too.”

**. . .**

“The convenience store is this way,” Akaashi tries to direct Kuroo, clearly exasperated by him already.

“Yeah, but I wanna see what’s over here.” Kuroo tries, making it sound as genuine as possible. People said lies tended to spew from his mouth, that he was a conman, but Akaashi never believed his lies. He didn’t press for the truth either. Kenma believed one lie from Kuroo. After that, she called him out on any and everything she doubted. She would’ve called him out right now. He was doing such a terrible job that he found himself anticipating her calling and telling him to cut the bullshit.

“It’s the spa.” Akaashi quietly answers as he follows slowly behind Kuroo, who had demanded he get to use his crutches today. His regret for acquiescing to this wish was clearly plastered on his face.

“Oh good!” Kuroo hums as he creeps in and makes his way up to the receptionist desk. The lady from before was there. Kuroo winks at her when her eyes light up with a twinkle. “Hi there.” He grins, glad his back was to Akaashi. “Shinamura saw me the other day and she used this lotion that I’m absolutely in love with, but I don’t remember what she said it was. Is there any way I’d be able to buy it?”

“Ahh.” She tries to force down her grin. “Follow me. We’ll have a look at our stock and see if we can’t figure out what it was.”

“Wonderful.” Kuroo grins back, trying to press it down before he had to turn around and face Akaashi.

Akaashi follows them down the hall, looking unamused by this detour. Or, more unamused than he normally looked. Kuroo faintly thinks that maybe this was a bad idea before the lady is ushering them into a room.

“Please, have a seat. I’ll be back with a few samples.”

“Of course!” Kuroo grins, not sitting.

Akaashi looks around the room, confused. “Isn’t this a massage room?”

“Hm?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “I guess it is.”

“Weird.” Akaashi mumbles.

“Nah. Maybe it’s the only place available.” He shrugs. “Anyway. I have to go pee. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Nah. I can make it. Besides, somebody needs to be here when she gets back, right?”

Akaashi narrows his eyes at him. “I suppose.”

“Thanks!” Kuroo gives a big, probably suspicious, grin before hobbling out of the room. He goes back to the reception desk where the lady was waiting for him. “He’s all yours.” He smirks.

She rubs her hands together. “Good job.” She gives a small laugh. “Go ahead and have a seat. I want to make sure he gets settled in before you leave.”

Kuroo gives an uneasy grin. “I rather not be here if he gets upset.”

She gives a heartful laugh. “I’ll make sure to request a wellness check for you later.”

**. . .**

To Kuroo’s relief, Akaashi hasn’t stormed out of the spa and chased him down by the time he got back to the apartment. He had kept looking over his shoulder in fear of it. The trope where the murder was always behind the protagonist would’ve been too easy to fulfill with Kuroo on crutches. He was waiting for the lights to flicker, signifying that Akaashi had found him.

It was all a bit ridiculous, but he was having fun amusing himself with it. Kuroo had only made Akaashi truly angry a few times and while he never wanted to do it again, he never knew quite what pushed him from annoyance to anger. He was a weird one.

Inside the apartment, he almost considers barricading the door. There was no point since it swung out into the hallway though. And it’s not like he’d be able to move very much furniture. If Akaashi stayed for the whole session, that was only 90-minutes and the clock had begun over ten minutes ago.

He settles for reading a book on the couch, pretending that he had done absolutely nothing wrong and that Akaashi was off doing his own thing. He’s almost convinced himself that this lie was indeed truth when Akaashi comes through the front door. Kuroo’s whole body cringes and he offers a painful smile.

“H-hey.”

Akaashi shoots him an annoyed glare before joining him on the couch. As Kuroo pulls his legs off the couch to inch away from him, Akaashi scoots closer.

“You could’ve told me instead of tricking me.” He says quietly, not looking at Kuroo.

“Sorry! I didn’t think you would go if I told you.” Kuroo grimaces.

“I’m not that ungrateful.” He’s still quiet and calm, looking at his lap now.

_Is he pouting? He’s totally pouting._

“I know that.” Kuroo reaches out and takes one of Akaashi’s hands in his own, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. “How bad am I in trouble now? How much did you hate it?”

Akaashi finally raises his head to look at Kuroo. “Hate it? It was amazing. I’ve never done anything like that before. No one’s ever done something that nice for me before either.”

Kuroo lets out a big sigh, letting the knowledge that he didn’t have to worry about Akaashi playing a petty prank in revenge wash over him. It stops short when the words “No one’s ever done something that nice for me before” settle into his brain. It makes his heart hurt. Akaashi deserved the world. What kind of men had he been dating that wouldn’t treat his abused body to something like a massage? And, okay, Kuroo probably wouldn’t have thought of it is Shinamura hadn’t suggested it, but it’s not like the intimacy he and Akaashi shared was _real_ intimacy. Akaashi hid everything he enjoyed from Kuroo. Aside from his kinks and love for coffee, that is.

“Thank you.” Akaashi squeezes Kuroo’s hand. “Really. It was wonderful, even the surprise part.”

“You’re welcome.” Kuroo gives a smitten smile back, writing mental thank you notes to Shinamura and the receptionist that helped him.

“But I’m still mad at you.”

Kuroo’s smile drops and he tries to pull his hand away from Akaashi’s, but he holds on to it tighter.

“A massage every month? That’s too much. Once was enough.” He frowns.

“Nope.” Kuroo grins again. “You need them. You have a hard job _and_ you deserve to be pampered. Consider it a bonus for having to put up with my needy ass.”

“You haven’t even been needy.”

“Annoying, then.” He shrugs. “Same difference.”

Akaashi gives a huff.

“Please accept them. I want you to have them.” Kuroo urges.

“I accept.” Akaashi sighs in defeat. Kuroo would be offended, but he knew it was because Akaashi didn’t want to accept such an expensive gift. “Thank you. I’ll make sure to go every month.”

A delighted, uninhibited smile lights up on Kuroo’s face and he hugs Akaashi without thinking twice about it. Akaashi hugs him back gently, pressing his face against Kuroo’s neck, and squeezing Kuroo harder than was probably necessary.

“Now,” Akaashi pulls away from the hug, his hands still not leaving Kuroo, “what would you like for dinner? I want to have a special dinner tonight.”

“Well,” Kuroo purrs and gives a sultry stare.

Akaashi hums. “It’s Tuesday. What about a taco Tuesday?”

Kuroo’s attempt at seducing Akaashi slips from his face. “Heck yeah!”

**. . .**

Kuroo watches Akaashi closely as he hums while preparing food in the kitchen. Akaashi wasn’t a hummer. He wasn’t usually one to make much sound at all. Kuroo narrows his eyes.

_As long as he doesn’t start whistling, all is okay in the world. Probably. If he starts whistling, I’ll call the cops._

“Did you sneak some tequila while I wasn’t looking?”

Akaashi turns to face him and wrinkles his nose. “I don’t have tequila. I do, however have,” he walks over to the fridge and reaches in, pulling out a bottle, “beer.”

“Lucky duck.” Kuroo mutters under his breath.

Akaashi gives a small laugh. “I’m allowing you to drink _two_ beers tonight. No more until your casts come off, though!”

“Two beers?” Kuroo gasps. “Is this some sort of vicious trick? Are you going to make empty promises to me and then drink them all?”

A smirk crawls across Akaashi’s face. “Perhaps.” He takes the top off and puts his lips to the mouth of the bottle while staring at Kuroo.

“I think this is the cruelest thing you’ve ever done.” Kuroo grumbles. “Worse than when you convinced me that if I took a photo of livestock that the NSA would kill it and make sure that every time I bought meat that it would be from that animal!”

Akaashi snorts and has to tear the bottle away from his mouth. He clumsily sets the bottle on the table and hunches over in a loud, uninhibited laugh.

“It’s not funny! I didn’t eat meat for months! I still can’t look at a fluffy cow without wanting to cry!” He grumbles, hiding his face in the couch. It was still too embarrassing over a decade later. Akaashi’s laugh grows louder and Kuroo glances up to catch him holding his stomach and crouching. “Whatever.” Kuroo grumbles again, hiding his face again in embarrassment.

_I only fell for it because I was sixteen and you delivered it so seriously that there was no way I wouldn’t have believed it. At the time, I would’ve believed any thing that came out of your mouth. Probably still would._

“Here.” Kuroo pulls his head from hiding to see Akaashi standing in front of him, hand holding out a beer, and laughter tears in his eyes. “Sorry to tease you. I still can’t believe that you fell for it, though. Even Bokuto-san didn’t believe me.”

Kuroo pouts and reaches for the beer, but Akaashi pulls it away from him. He glares at Akaashi teasing him again.

Akaashi leans in and kisses Kuroo softly and slowly on the lips, making sure to taste Kuroo and push him back a little by deepening the kiss. He pulls away with a small smile on his face. “You’re cute when you blush.” This, of course, made Kuroo blush harder. Akaashi laughs and hands him the beer. “Let’s watch that anime that Bokuto-san was telling me about the other day.”

Kuroo’s mouth drops open. “How can you kiss me like that and then talk about another alpha in front of me?”

“Don’t worry,” Akaashi purrs as he walks back to the kitchen, “your name will be the only one that comes out of my mouth tonight.”

Kuroo feels a jolt go through his body and go straight to his dick. “Holy shit.” He mutters, covering his nose with his hand, in fear that that sentence alone was enough to give him a bloody nose. “Are you _trying_ to kill me?”

“I’m a little surprised that has you so worked up.”

“I’m not that worked up.” Kuroo tries, positioning himself into looking calm and collected and certainly not on the cusp of cuming just from hearing Akaashi saying those words.

Akaashi merely looks at him with a deadpan face and taps his neck where he put a bond mark on Kuroo and then his nose. Kuroo throws his head back on the couch with a groan.

“No privacy!” He whines, setting down the beer and covering his face, only slightly smacking himself with his cast. He pulls his arms away swiftly and stares at Akaashi. “Let me bond you too. It’s not fair that you get to know so much of what I’m feeling.”

“Bokuto-san will kill you.”

“What if it’s for science?”

“Bokuto-san will kill you for science.”

“Ugh!” Kuroo messes up his hair and throws a small fit on the couch.

“Can you not feel anything I feel anymore?”

There was less than three days before the bond dissipated completely and Kuroo hadn’t been able to feel Akaashi’s feeling vividly to begin with. It didn’t seem like it’d be abnormal for him to not feel anything at this point. By tomorrow, if he were to feel anything from Akaashi, it would only come from extreme circumstances.

Kuroo shifts so he can look at Akaashi again. The way he had asked made it seem like he was merely being curious, but it had a sad tone to it. Akaashi meets eyes his before he turns back around to continue cooking. Kuroo frowns but closes his eyes and rests his hand on the bond mark anyway. He takes a few silent breathes while trying to focus, but nothing comes up.

When he opens his eyes, Akaashi is kneeling in front of him, eyes searching Kuroo. Kuroo frowns back.

“No. Nothing.”

Akaashi blinks at him and his ear twitches twice. “I see. That does seem unfair. I still feel so much of your emotions.”

Kuroo snarls his lips with no heat in the gesture. “You say that like I’m a super emotional type of person.”

“Hmm.” Akaashi rests his head on Kuroo’s lap. “I don’t mean it like that. Everyone passes through small emotions throughout the changes of the day and with their thoughts. If I focus on the bond, I can feel all the small intricacies of the human condition.”

“You make it sound like I’m complex.” Kuroo smirks.

Akaashi gives a deep sigh. “I was trying to be serious.”

Kuroo runs his hand through Akaashi’s hair, focusing hard on how much he loves him. As he basks in his feelings, he can see Akaashi’s face slightly moving to make the face that Kuroo still hadn’t completely figured out.

“What are you thinking of?” He asks quietly, closing his eyes and sighing. “It’s a nice feeling. You’ve let me in on it several times now. Part of it is almost sad, though.” He sighs again, rubbing his head on Kuroo’s thigh this time. “It almost feels like lazy Sunday mornings in bed.”

_Or Taco Tuesdays at home with you._

The mention of it being sad causes Kuroo to lose concentration and fall into the sadness briefly. He can see the instant it hits Akaashi because his ear twitches once and his mouth warps into a frown.

“Sorry,” Kuroo murmurs. “Lost concentration.”

Akaashi hums and pulls his head from Kuroo’s lap. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t mean for you to share so much with me. It was wrong for me to try to get you to share after you said you felt like your privacy was being violated.”

“I don’t mind since it’s you and all.”

“Oh?”

“You know, because of confidentiality laws and all.” Kuroo smirks. “I’ve looked all over the place and I can’t seem to find a diary that you’ve been logging everything embarrassing about me in either. Everything will disappear when I leave.”

He knows he’s the one that said it, but he can’t help the drop in his heart from saying it. He tries to keep a straight face as Akaashi’s ear twitches once in response to the pain.

“That’s not true. I can just talk shit about you without using identifiable information like they’ll do in books or movies.”

“How will anyone know it’s me then?”

“I’ll describe the person with immense bedhead or name them something similar. Maybe I’ll just call them Kuro.”

“That’s what Kenma calls me.”

“Yes, but I have never called you Kuro and never intend to.”

“Seems like I’d be able to sue you over that.”

“But I wouldn’t be talking about you. I’d be making up a story about a person I looked after named Kuro Tetsu-Tetsu who had the worst bedhead I’ve ever seen in my life even though he was thirty.”

“Sounds dreamy.”

“At times.”

“Now I’m just jealous.” Kuroo tries to pout, but the corners of his mouth keep going upward.

Akaashi gives a small chuckle before resting his head on Kuroo’s lap again. “Jealous of a fictional character?”

“If someone as amazing and beautiful as you calls him dreamy, of course I’d be jealous.” Kuroo bites his lip after he says it. It’s too honest.

“That’s true, but Kuro Tetsu-Tetsu will never get to experience this.”

He leans up to kiss Kuroo, who gives a soft moan in response. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Akaashi’s hand is rubbing on Kuroo’s cock over his shorts. Kuroo gives a shudder and Akaashi smiles against Kuroo’s lips before kissing down his neck. He drops down to his knees and pulls Kuroo’s hardening cock from his shorts. He strokes it a couple of times before taking it into his mouth, eagerly sucking it and bopping up and down on it.

“Holy shit.” Kuroo groans. The bond may be reaching is dissolution, but it was still making sexual interaction feel much more intense than normal. It was probably more amplified than it should’ve been at this point since they hadn’t had sex for almost three days now.

Akaashi goes down farther than usual, letting Kuroo deepthroat him a couple of times. Kuroo groans louder, feeling his orgasm building up already. Akaashi slows down and slides a hand up Kuroo’s shirt. He rubs his thumb lightly over Kuroo’s nipples before lightly pinching it. Kuroo shivers and unintentionally thrusts his hips up slightly. Akaashi smiles around his cock. He pulls away and takes one of Kuroo’s balls in his mouth, gently sucking them while rubbing Kuroo’s nipples.

“Keiji,” Kuroo whines.

Akaashi pinches Kuroo’s nipple again, making him shiver and whine for Akaashi’s mouth.

“P-please.” Kuroo pants. “Please make me cum.”

Akaashi’s mouth quickly moves back to Kuroo’s cock. He hollows his cheeks out and bobs his head quickly as he can, causing Kuroo to come less than a minute later. Kuroo didn’t expect him to, but Akaashi swallowed his cum. He licks his lips while staring at Kuroo.

“Thanks for the appetizer.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. If he hadn’t just came, he probably would’ve. “Holy shit. Just. Holy shit.” He pants back at him.

Akaashi just gives a small laugh before standing up. “Dinner is ready, but the way.”

“I’m not sure I can get up after you blowing my brain like that.” Kuroo looks at him, bewildered.

“I’ll make you a plate. We’re watching anime, remember?”

“Do I still get beer?”

“Yes, yes. I’ll bring you a cold one. It’s my fault that one got hot, after all.”

“I can’t even begin to blame you.” Kuroo purrs.

“I didn’t think you would.”

Kuroo feels like he’s in a dream during dinner. They eat on the couch while watching a silly anime, eating tacos, and drinking beer. As usual, Akaashi’s cooking is delicious. It tastes even better since they’d been living off convenience store food and takeout the last several days. True to his word, he lets Kuroo have two beers. After not having any for so long, two beers make him feel a bit tipsy, but it’s a comfortable inebriation. Akaashi drinks four to finish off the six-pack. He’s a little more giggly than usual and his cheeks are pink, but otherwise he acts normal.

The night feels good. Too good. Kuroo’s almost able to push the fact that this will probably be their last night like this to the back of his mind. Almost. The alcohol must be interfering with the bond, though. Even though Kuroo can’t help but to feel the occasional pang of sadness, Akaashi doesn’t seem to be feeling the same. He remains cuddled up to Kuroo, occasionally commenting on the show.

He’s not sure how long they stay like that. He’s starting to feel his eyelids fall shut when he hears Akaashi talking to him. He blinks a few times to wake himself up and turns to look at him.

_Oh_.

Akaashi’s giving a full smile. His face is flushed and he’s looking directly at Kuroo.

_You’re so beautiful. I wished you smiled like that all the time._

Kuroo blinks a couple more times. “What was that?”

“How many episodes of this are there?”

“Oh. Um. I think 26.”

Akaashi runs a hand through Kuroo’s hair. “Let’s stop for tonight, okay?”

“We can keep going.” Kuroo offers, a small, very tired, smile on his face.

Akaashi shakes his head. “Nope.” He giggles before shoves his arms under Kuroo and picking him up, wobbling a little.

“Heh, hey.” Kuroo says warily as Akaashi tries to maneuver around the living room. “This counts as drinking and driving, right? Put me down. I can walk.”

“Nope.” Akaashi hums back, making it around the chairs and heading to the bedroom. Inside, he gently sets Kuroo down on the bed. He crawls on top of him and nuzzles their faces together. “Are you ready for bed, or?”

He lets the question hang. Kuroo tilts his head a little at it. He knew that Akaashi was wanting to have sex, but he never asked it in quite that way. He was usually more direct.

_Is the booze making him shy?_

“Or what?” Kuroo asks as innocently as possible.

Akaashi whines and rubs his face against Kuroo’s neck. “You know.” He moves to whisper in Kuroo’s ear. “Can I fuck you, my sexy bonded mate, until the sun rises?”

_Definitely not shy._

Kuroo gives a single exhale of nervous laugh.

“I want to fuck you so bad.” Akaashi continues in a whisper, moving from Kuroo’s ear to his neck, kissing all over him. “No, I want to make love to you. I want to run my hands all over your body and make you tremble in pleasure. I want to hear you crying out my name. It’s been so long.” He whines as he pulls Kuroo’s shirt off and kisses across his chest. “God. I want you so bad. I almost really did hide and jerk off in the supply closet the other day. Only reason I didn’t is because I knew I wouldn’t be able to get off just thinking about you. I needed to be able to hold you. To be able to kiss you. To touch you and feel your skin against mine.” He sighs against Kuroo’s chest before pulling off his own shirt. He sits up on Kuroo’s hips and places both his hands on Kuroo’s chest. “I was sad, though. I worked for so long. So, so long and you never pined for me. You never even sent me a measly text asking when I’d be back. Do you hate me? Is that the real reason why you didn’t want to temporarily bond?”

_Okay, he must be really drunk. There’s no way he’d say that even if the bond made him want to. He’s not going to remember this tomorrow._

“I could never hate you. I missed you every second of every day.” Kuroo whispers back to him. “I didn’t want to interfere with your work.”

Akaashi gives a smile. He grabs Kuroo’s good hand and presses it against his face. “Really?”

“Really. I forced down missing you so you wouldn’t have to feel the pain of it. What I want doesn’t matter if it causes you pain.”

Akaashi hums and rocks his hips on Kuroo. “Do you want me?” He whispers.

“More than anything.” Kuroo whispers back, his heart yearning, hoping that Akaashi would know that he meant more than just sexually. That if he felt it enough the bond would translate it into words for him.

Akaashi grins and slides off Kuroo, choosing to lie beside him instead. He interlaces their fingers and presses their foreheads together. “Can I tell you something? Something to keep just between us?”

“Anything.”

“If Bokuto-san wouldn’t potentially murder you, I wouldn’t mind trying out the mutual bond.”

Kuroo blinks at him a few times. Apparently, he takes too long to respond because Akaashi squeezes his hand. “That so? Why?”

Akaashi bites his lip and looks away from Kuroo. “Dunno. Just feels right.”

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows, unsure what to think of that or how to respond.

Akaashi jolts suddenly. “Oh! Sorry. I promised that your name would be the only one that came out of my mouth tonight.”

“It’s okay.” Kuroo gives a soft smile.

“I promise from here on,” Akaashi shifts closer and starts kissing Kuroo. “I’ll only.” He sloppily kisses down Kuroo’s jaw. “Call out your name.” He breathes heavily against Kuroo’s neck before sucking on it. “Tetsurou.” He wraps an arm around Kuroo’s waist and presses their bodies together. “And I’ll make sure that you’re moaning my name out.” He gives a small smirk that makes Kuroo melt.

“Mhn. Keiji.” Kuroo whispers back to him, deciding to take another gamble. “That nice feeling I keep sharing with you? I’m thinking about you.”

Akaashi stops kissing him and pulls away enough so he can look Kuroo in the face. “Why is there so much sadness in it then? It’s like remembering the last time you got to spend with someone you treasure dearly right before they died. There’s so much love and” he pulls a hand away from Kuroo and holds it over his heart, “so, so much pain. Why? I don’t want you to feel that kind of sorrow when you think of me.”

His plea has the reverse desire. Kuroo can’t stop feeling guilt even as he watches Akaashi’s eyes widen and then flinch at the feeling.

“Why do I cause you so much pain, Tetsurou?” He whispers, pulling his body away from Kuroo as if that was part of the problem. “Why? I’ve never wanted to hurt you.”

“You only cause me joy. I create the pain myself.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows furrow. “Stop trying to sound complex and tell me. If it’s something I don’t know I’m doing—”

Kuroo gives a small smile and covers Akaashi’s mouth. “You’re thinking too hard. Right now, right now I just want to feel my alpha in me, trembling in pleasure, and calling my name.”

“Will that really bring you joy?”

Kuroo nods. “It will. Unless you no longer want the same. If you don’t want it, if you don’t want me, then it’ll cause me sorrow. I don’t want you to so much as look in my direction if it causes you pain, much less touch me.”

There’s a silence before Akaashi just barely whispers, “I want you”.

Kuroo lets out a small laugh of relief before pressing his lips against Akaashi’s. “I want you too. I want you so much.” He sloppily kisses Akaashi and brings their bodies back together. “I want to make you feel good.” He bites Akaashi’s bottom lip, electing a small moan from him. “I want to make sure you’re always satiated.” He bites Akaashi’s throat gently. “Sexually.” He moves to suck on his Adam’s apple. “Emotionally.” He kisses down to Akaashi’s collarbone. “Mentally.” He looks up at Akaashi with a grin. “And every other way that you could ever want to be satiated.”

Akaashi watches him with half-lidded eyes. When Kuroo’s done speaking, he holds his arms out for Kuroo to hug him. Kuroo snuggles against him and Akaashi squeezes him tight in a hug before flipping Kuroo onto his back.

“Me too.” He kisses Kuroo sloppily. “I want to make sure that when you think of me that sorrow isn’t mixed in.” His hands travel into Kuroo’s shorts and he gently rubs his hand against Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo gives a small moan and presses himself against Akaashi. Akaashi smiles against Kuroo’s mouth.

“Let me pleasure you.” Kuroo pants, hips with a mind of their own, rutting against Akaashi’s hand. “I want to make you feel good. Just like you did for me earlier. Just tell me what you want.” Akaashi doesn’t answer. He just watches Kuroo with a strange look. “You can fuck my face.” He pants, pressing harder against Akaashi’s hand. “Shove your cock in my mouth. Use my mouth as your personal hole. Fuck it until I can’t speak tomorrow or the next day.” Kuroo reaches down and grabs Akaashi’s ass, urging him to do it.

Akaashi silently pulls away from Kuroo and strips his pants off. He acts like he’s going to do as Kuroo’s urging but positions himself in-between Kuroo’s legs instead. He gently presses himself against Kuroo’s hole. “If I did that, then I wouldn’t be able to hear you whimpering my name in pleasure.” He pushes the head in and Kuroo whines back to him.

“K-Keiji.” Kuroo softly moans out as he spreads his legs to make more space for him. Akaashi presses himself in further and Kuroo’s head presses back into the pillow.

“Tetsurou, Tetsurou.” Akaashi loudly moans as he presses himself completely in.

Kuroo tries to burn it all into his memory.

**. . .**

“Tetsurou. Tetsurou.” Akaashi shakes Kuroo roughly.

“Hn?” Kuroo groans, grabbing toward where he thought Akaashi’s body should be.

Akaashi cups Kuroo’s face with his hands. “I have to go to work. I got called in.”

Kuroo frowns and peeks one eye open. “Emergency?”

Akaashi nods.

“Oh.” Kuroo frowns again. “Have a good shift then. Text me if you need me to bring you anything.”

Akaashi doesn’t answer and Kuroo feels his hands trembling against his face. He puts his good hand over one of Akaashi’s and kisses it. “Long shift?”

“I’ll be doing an emergency surgery.”

Kuroo’s eyes snap open at that and he sits up. “What?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how long it’ll be or if it’ll even be just one.”

“Are you sober enough for that?”

“I am.”

“Don’t they have anyone else? That’s not your job anymore.”

“I don’t have time to explain. I have to go.” Akaashi whispers, cutting him off.

“Okay. I—” Kuroo’s breath hitches.

_I love you. I love you so much. I wish you didn’t have to do this. I lament that they even called you. I’ll curse whoever remembers that you’re still licensed. I wish they’d forget about you. I don’t want you to be in this much pain._

“I believe in you.” He firmly states and kisses Akaashi’s hand again. “I’ll be here for you when you get back.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen and the tremble in his hands subside slightly. “Thank you.”

**. . .**

When Akaashi’s not back after Kuroo’s sleeps as long as humanly possible, Kuroo starts to worry. He forces it down as much as possible, but it’s not going anywhere. Hyper-aware that Akaashi is probably still in surgery and still very much feels the bond, he decides to take some sleeping pills.

_How do people with high-stakes jobs live being bonded? It seems too dangerous._

Akaashi doesn’t come home until late that night even though he’d left in the very early hours of the morning. He’s not wearing his scrubs when he comes in. Kuroo instantly tenses at that. If he wasn’t wearing them, that mean that there was probably a noticeable amount of blood on them.

He marches in the apartment slowly. He goes straight to Kuroo, sits on his lap, straddling him, and rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo presses his face against Akaashi’s and rubs his back.

“Welcome back.” He whispers. “You did so good today. I’m so proud of you.”

Akaashi’s body starts to tremble and a small sob escapes him. Kuroo wraps his arms around Akaashi tightly, holding him and rocking him. He has to push back his own tears. Akaashi must’ve put everything that happened today into a box that spilled out when he entered the apartment. Kuroo can feel the sorrow, guilt, grief, and insecurity that’s eating up Akaashi’s body. There’s nothing he can say. Someone died today and Akaashi blamed himself. No one had ever been able to convince him otherwise.

Kuroo’s not sure what time he finally manages to coax Akaashi into bed. Akaashi drags Kuroo with him and holds him tightly like he was afraid to let go. Occasionally, he’ll tremble or let out a sob. Kuroo doesn’t know what to do aside from hold him tight and tell him it’s okay.

**. . .**

Kuroo doesn’t sleep that night. He can’t. He focuses on making sure Akaashi feels at least the tiniest bit secure. Akaashi cries in his sleep. It’s not often or constant, but every so often he’ll let out a sob. It breaks Kuroo’s heart.

Despite not sleeping, he knows it’s too early in the morning when Akaashi’s phone starts ringing. It’s the hospital’s ringtone. Immediately, with a pavlovian response, Akaashi is up and groggily answering the phone even though he hadn’t been asleep that long.

“Hello?” He rubs his eyes. He’s silent for a few moments while he listens. Kuroo can feel pain coming from him. “I’m on my way. Give me ten minutes.”

He hangs up, gives a small stretch, and goes to get out of bed. Kuroo grabs his arm, stopping him.

“They asked you to do surgery again.”

Akaashi’s breath comes out shaky. He nods.

“Keiji, you can’t.”

“I have to.” He whispers. “They wouldn’t call me if there was anyone else. If I don’t go, someone will die. I can’t guarantee they won’t even if I do go, but there’s at least a chance.”

Kuroo bites his lip and lets go of Akaashi’s arm. “I understand.” He tries to give a reassuring smile, but he knows it just looks pained. “I believe in you, okay? I’m here for you when you get back.”

Akaashi sniffs and nods. Kuroo opens his arms for a hug, which Akaashi obliges.

“You’re an amazing doctor, okay?” Kuroo whispers in his ear. “I mean it.” He nuzzles against Akaashi’s face before letting him go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Not a new chapter. Just breaking it down.

Kuroo’s painfully aware that its Thursday. He pushes it to the back of his mind. Akaashi had enough stress and despair swirling inside him right now. He could still feel it. It wasn’t nearly as strong as last night, but he knew that Akaashi had put his emotions in a box, put that box on a shelf, and left the box in a closet until he was off work. He had to. There was no other way he’d be able to do his job otherwise. Kuroo’s also painfully grateful that his profession doesn’t have life and death consequences. It almost made him feel like his life was too easy in comparison. He’d never really judged Akaashi for stepping down from being a surgeon and being a nurse, but he had a new appreciation and understanding of why he made that decision.

[Bokuto]: You going to be ready tomorrow?

[Kuroo]: No

[Kuroo]: but yes

[Bokuto]: k

[Kuroo]: Come over.

[Kuroo]: I need a distraction

[Bokuto]: Can’t. Out of town today.

[Kuroo]: Dammit.

[Kuroo]: Are YOU going to be ready tomorrow?

[Bokuto]: yeh

[Bokuto]: I’ll be back tomorrow morning

[Bokuto]: What’s wrong?

[Kuroo]: I’ll tell you later….

[Bokuto]: Did ya piss ‘Kashi off?

[Kuroo]: No, but thanks for the assumption

Kuroo gives a deep sigh before busying himself with anything he can get his hands on. A busy mind was an untroubled mind. Hell. He wishes he had damn schoolwork to focus on. It’d be boring but it was better than stressing over Akaashi in surgery or leaving Akaashi tomorrow or volleyball or school or his future or every single mistake he ever made in his life.

You know, everyday problems.

Kuroo tries to wait up for him, but Akaashi still isn’t home even though it’s past midnight. Getting more and more concerned, and then getting concerned because he was concerned, he decides to take more sleeping pills.

Sometime, still in the middle of the night, he’s awakened by Akaashi plopping down into bed. He lays there with his face pressed into the pillow, not moving. Kuroo wraps his arms around him and nuzzles against his face.

“Welcome back. You did so good today. I’m so proud of you.”

Akaashi gives a soft hum before turning and clinging to Kuroo. “I have to go back in a few hours. I’m just here for a nap.” He mumbles. “I’ll be back before you leave. Don’t leave before I get back, okay?”

Kuroo can feel a pain coming from Akaashi but it doesn’t feel like the stress and despair he’d been carrying around for work.

“I would never. I promise.”

Akaashi gives a satisfied hum before passing out.

**. . .**

Kuroo jostles his leg as he checks the time on his phone again. Bokuto stands by the doorway, arms crossed and Kuroo’s bags at his feet. He raises an eyebrow at Kuroo.

“I sure hope the floor is as sturdy and soundproof as the walls. Otherwise you’re going to make someone think there’s an earthquake.”

Kuroo stops bouncing his leg for half a second before starting again. “Sorry. Can we just wait a little longer? He told me not to leave before he got back.”

“Kuroo, man.” Bokuto sighs, running his hand through his hair. For the first time in his life, he _didn’t_ want to run into Akaashi. He’d told Kuroo as much. He’d only waited around this long because of Kuroo’s pathetic whining. “It’s been an hour and a half. You said he’s been doing surgeries. There’s no telling how long that will last if he’s in one.”

“I know.” Kuroo mutters. “Can we just stay fifteen more minutes? Please? Please, Bo?”

Bokuto looks at him, thoroughly perturbed. It wasn’t a look he gave often, but Kuroo knew that he was reaching his limit on being nice. Bokuto gives a deep sigh and sits back down.

“Fine. Fifteen minutes. That’s it.”

“Thanks, bro.”

Fifteen minutes pass and there’s still no Akaashi. Kuroo’s resorted to bouncing his leg and picking at his cuticles now. There was blood.

“C’mon.” Bokuto says softly, offering a hand to help Kuroo up. “He’ll understand. Send him a text to let him know that you waited. Tell him that I needed us to leave.”

Kuroo gives a sigh and lowers his eyes to the ground. Bokuto holds the door open for him and Kuroo starts his funeral procession march to the door. He pauses when Bokuto cranes his head out the door to look at something.

“Keiji!” Bokuto cheers, as Akaashi’s body collides with his in a hug. “Why did you run up the stairs?”

Akaashi pants a few more times to catch his breath. “Was. In. A. Hurry.” He makes out, squeezing Bokuto one more time. “I thought I’d missed you two.”

He hasn’t looked at Kuroo yet.

“We were actually about to leave.” Bokuto grimaces.

“Do you mind if I say my goodbyes to Tetsurou?”

“He’s right there.” Bokuto points to him cheerfully.

“I mean alone.”

“Keiji…”

“Please, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto gives a big sigh and shakes his head. “You know I can’t say no to you. You can have thirty minutes. I’ll be in the café downstairs. If Kuroo’s not down there by then, I’m coming up here and dragging him out.”

Akaashi gives a small smile. “I’ll make sure he’s there on time.”

As Akaashi waves Bokuto goodbye, he still doesn’t look at Kuroo. He doesn’t even seem to notice that Kuroo is standing there until he closes the door. He leans against the back of it with his hands behind his back. There’s a small smile on his face but he doesn’t look happy.

“I really am glad I made it back in time.”

“I’m sorry I almost left.”

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t have blamed you. Almost two hours is a bit long to wait.”

“But I promised you.”

Akaashi gives a small blink at that.

“Will you be okay at Bokuto-san’s?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo leans on his crutch to scratch his head. “I guess. He’s got someone there to help me.”

Akaashi hums, still not moving away from the door.

“Thank you for everything. For my heat, our bond, and taking care of me this whole time. I know it hasn’t been easy on you.” Kuroo frowns. He wants to look away from Akaashi, but he can’t. As soon as he does, Akaashi will be gone. It’ll all have been a dream.

Akaashi shakes his head. “No need to thank me. You took care of me quite a bit too.”

_Not nearly enough. It could never be enough._

They stand there in a comfortable, yet awkward silence. Kuroo has so many things he wants to say, but he can’t bring himself to. He has no idea what’s going through Akaashi’s mind or why he so desperately wanted to see Kuroo before he left.

“H-how’s the bond for you?” Kuroo manages to ask. It still lingered for him and worried that it was still far too strong for Akaashi, but he wouldn’t admit to it.

“I can still feel it.” He whispers. “I’ll be okay, though. You don’t have to force yourself to stick around for me.”

“I’ve never once thought of my time with you as sticking around.” Kuroo replies with definitiveness.

Akaashi’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. “Would you be willing to do me a favor?” He asks quietly. He looks down at his feet.

“Anything.”

“Can we have sex one more time?” He looks back up at Kuroo. “It’ll help me with the separation.”

“Of course.” Kuroo whispers back. “Anything.”

Akaashi gives a nervous smile before quickly crossing the room. He picks Kuroo up and locks him into a kiss. “Thank you.” He whispers before carrying Kuroo into the bedroom.

Akaashi gently sets Kuroo on the bed and pulls off his own shirt. “Do you mind if I skip the shower? Bokuto-san will probably give us 45 minutes, but I rather not waste any of it.”

“He said thirty.” Kuroo corrects, trying to get his own shirt off.

“Yes, but he means 45.” Akaashi smiles as he kisses Kuroo again. His hand trails down to pull Kuroo’s pants off. He pulls away from Kuroo and looks down, noticing he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Spicy. Were you hoping for this?” He scoots down and takes Kuroo into his mouth before he can even think of answering.

Kuroo pants and grabs at the bedsheets. The weakening bond was making sex better in attempt to persuade them to bond again.

“K-keiji!” Kuroo groans.

Akaashi crawls back up to kiss him. “I’m here, Tetsurou. I’m here.”

Kuroo gives a small moan. “I want to feel you.”

_For the last time. I want to remember how it feels to be so connected physically._

Akaashi presses himself in Kuroo without a moment’s hesitation. He thrusts into Kuroo slowly. It’s too slow for Kuroo, but it gave him time to feel the slow, orgasmic sensation of Akaashi sliding in and out of him. He’d never enjoyed getting fucked slowly until Akaashi. Akaashi plunges into him particularly hard, causing Kuroo to moan out in pleasure.

Akaashi presses his mouth against Kuroo’s in a desperate kiss, picking up his pace slightly. He moans as he starts to press more and more of himself into Kuroo with each thrust.

“You feel so good Tetsurou.” He pants between kissing Kuroo. He stops thrusting for a moment and closes his eyes, taking a few breaths. Kuroo can feel how hard his cock is inside him. It makes Kuroo’s cock drip more precum. “I think I’m going to knot if I come.” Akaashi opens his eyes to make eye contact with Kuroo before kissing him again. He slowly starts thrusting again.

Kuroo wraps his good leg around Akaashi and pulls him closer. Akaashi stops thrusting and gives Kuroo an almost panicked look. Kuroo pulls him in for a kiss. “Knot in me baby. I’m yours. Fill me up with your cock and cum. I want it.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen and his breath stutters. “Can you handle having sex while I’m knotted? I want to do it several times.”

Kuroo strokes Akaashi’s face and kisses him again. “I want you to. I want to feel my alpha’s knot in me as he moans in pleasure and shoots his cum in me.” He grabs the back of Akaashi’s hair as he starts thrusting in him again. Akaashi’s eyes are lidded and he’s giving soft grunts of his own. “You feel so good baby. Mnh. Yeah. Just like that.” Akaashi starts to pull himself almost completely out and then thrust his entire cock back into Kuroo all at once. Kuroo pants and pulls Akaashi’s hair a bit.

“Tetsurou, you’re so fucking sexy when you talk like that.” He spreads Kuroo’s legs more and moves closer. He runs a hand under Kuroo’s back, lifting his ass up a bit. With his other hand, he starts to slowly stroke Kuroo. He thrusts into Kuroo steadily, but the change of position makes him feel bigger than before and causes Kuroo to moan out loudly.

“Keiji! Keiji! Oh my god!” Kuroo whines as Akaashi brushes his prostate. “Keep going! Don’t stop!” He lets out another extremely loud moan as Akaashi changes position, putting both hands on Kuroo’s hips, and thrusting into him with a desperation. “Ahmn! There! There! You feel so fucking good baby.” He moans hands grasping at bedsheets instead of his own cock. “You’re gonna make me come from my ass alone.” He’s vaguely aware of the bed squeaking from how hard Akaashi is fucking him. He lets out another moan and tightens his leg around Akaashi. “Cum in me.” He pants. “I want to feel it. I want to feel you, baby. Cum in me and knot so none of it gets out.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen and he thrusts several more times before he gives a loud moan and Kuroo can simultaneously feel Akaashi’s cum spilling into him, his knot growing, and his own orgasm washing over him.

Akaashi only stops long enough for Kuroo to come down from his orgasm. As soon as he sees clarity in Kuroo’s eyes, he’s thrusting in him again. It’s gentle again and he kisses Kuroo as he does it.

“Will you keep going?” He murmurs.

Kuroo is confused for half a second since they’re still having sex, but it clicks shortly after. He gives a hum and Akaashi moves to kissing and marking his neck. He runs his lips and teeth other the bond mark. Kuroo feels the sensation wash over his body and instantly orgasms. He pants a few times in amazement before looking at Akaashi, who seems to be extremely aroused by what just happened. His hands are gripping harder on Kuroo’s waist and his thrusts have picked up the pace.

“Again.” Kuroo moans, his hand finding Akaashi’s hair again. Akaashi runs his mouth over the spot again and Kuroo feels his whole body tighten again. “You feel that?” He pants. “That’s how much my body wants you. Bond me again.” He groans as Akaashi slams into him hard a few times. “Keiji. Keiji! Keep fucking me. Bond me while you fuck me baby, it feels so good.” Akaashi runs his teeth over the mark and it pushes Kuroo to the brink of orgasming again. “You feel how tight I’m getting, baby? It’s all because of you.”

Akaashi nuzzles his face against Kuroo’s bond mark before sucking hard on it. Kuroo cries out in orgasm as Akaashi pounds into him and sucks a hickey where the bond mark used to be. He can feel Akaashi spilling more come into him and whining in orgasm against Kuroo’s neck.

They both take a second to catch their breath. Akaashi pulls Kuroo to his side and cuddles up next to him.

“Are you still okay? Do you hurt anywhere?”

Kuroo shakes his head violently. “No. You feel amazing.”

Akaashi’s cock twitches inside him. “Can you handle one more time?”

“I can keep going until we’re disturbed.”

Akaashi frowns. “Don’t talk about other alphas when I’m in you. It makes me jealous.”

“Oh?” Kuroo smirks. He knew it was just the bond talking through Akaashi, but this was a chance to have some fun. “How about you make me forget about other alphas then?”

Akaashi’s eyes light up in excitement. He picks Kuroo up and moves them to a sitting position with Kuroo straddling Akaashi. He spreads Kuroo’s ass cheeks and pushes into him more.

“Mnh.” Kuroo groans, slightly bouncing on Akaashi’s cock. “Mess me up with your cock, alpha.” Akaashi tightens his grip on Kuroo’s ass and helps him move up and down as he kisses and sucks all over Kuroo’s chest. “Yeah. Mgnh. Just like that. Mess me up. Make me never want another alpha again. Make me yours.”

Akaashi stops marking Kuroo and looks up at him. His mouth is open and panting and there is a look on his face that Kuroo had never seen before. “Tetsurou, Tetsurou.” He pants before hiding his face against Kuroo’s chest.

“Yeah, Keiji?” Kuroo leans back, using his good arm to help him bounce on Akaashi more and take Akaashi’s hiding place away.

Akaashi still has that look on his face and his cock is twitching in Kuroo like he’s about to cum again. “Do you want to fuck other alpha’s?”

The question comes as a shock to Kuroo, but he doesn’t have to think about his answer. He quickly leans back closer to Akaashi and kisses him deeply. “Keiji, you’re the only alpha I ever want to fuck.” He gives a moan as Akaashi gets too hard. “Ah! Like that!” He moans out as loudly as possible. “You’re the only alpha for me, Keiji. You’re the only one! Angh! I’m gonna cum. Touch me baby.”

Akaashi obliges, thrusting into Kuroo, stroking him rapidly, and kissing him as he reaches his climax and spills into Kuroo again. Feeling it, his alpha, cum inside him makes Kuroo cum again. Once they catch their breath, they just watch each other for a moment. Akaashi is losing his knot and his eyes are starting to flutter shut.

“I want to do it one more time.” He mumbles. “But I think I’m going to pass out.”

Kuroo grabs his face with both hands, smacking him slightly with his cast. “Are you okay? Do I need to call someone?”

“Just sleepy and exhausted.” Akaashi mumbles before leaning in a kissing Kuroo again. His knot completely gone now. “Can we do it again?”

“Keiji.” Kuroo whispers. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Akaashi shakes his head before grabbing Kuroo by the ass and picking him up again. He positions Kuroo on all fours and leans over him. “Can I mount you?” He whispers. “I’ll knot, but I’m so tired that it won’t last. After that, I’ll help you shower and go.”

Kuroo turns so he can get a sloppy kiss from Akaashi. He reaches back and pulls his ass cheeks apart. He can feel Akaashi’s cum leaking out and dropping on the bed. “Mount me, alpha. Use me. Fill me up.”

Akaashi gives another sloppy kiss before slamming himself into Kuroo. It causes Kuroo to gasp. No matter how many times Akaashi had fucked him, he always felt too good. Akaashi pounds Kuroo thoroughly and roughly until almost all of Kuroo’s body is flush against the bed. Kuroo’s own body was reacting to Akaashi mounting him, with the intention of impregnating him. He’d been coming roughly every two minutes.

Akaashi spreads Kuroo’s legs wider and picks up his pace, making his thrusts more shallow.

“Mngh! Baby!” Kuroo moans. “Don’t tease me. Give me all your cock.”

Akaashi’s hips stutter before he repositions himself again. He leans over Kuroo more and starts slamming hard into him.

“A-ah-a! Keiji! Keiji! I’m cuming again. Cum in me baby.” He can feel the sweat dripping from Akaashi’s body onto his back. “Ngh. The sound of your cock thrusting in me is so hot. I wanna hear it every day. Say my name, baby.”

“Tetsurou. Mngh. Tetsurou.” Akaashi growls before spilling into Kuroo again. He knots and lets his body fall on top of Kuroo’s.

“Ow.” Kuroo teases, turning to see Akaashi.

Akaashi’s glistening with sweat in a way that makes him look unfairly handsome. He’s still panting to catch his breath and his eyes look alive. “Sorry. Hurt anywhere?”

Kuroo shakes his head against the bed. “You?”

“I am wonderful right now.” He gives a small laugh. “Just give me a moment for my knot to go down.” His eyes start to flutter shut. “It shouldn’t take long.”

Kuroo leans over to kiss Akaashi. He doesn’t know what to say so he grabs his hand and holds it instead. There’s a mutual silence for a bit. Kuroo’s watching Akaashi rest when he feels his knot subside and his limp cock slide out. He looks over at Akaashi, who hasn’t moved at all. Slowly, he slides his body from underneath Akaashi. He cleans up a little and gets dressed without waking him.

He kneels on the bed and brushes some of Akaashi’s hair out of his face. In a voice too low, he whispers, “Goodbye, Keiji. Thank you for everything. You’re too good for me. I love you so much though. This time has been like a dream to me. I’ll treasure it forever.” He gives a sad, soft smile before giving Akaashi a soft kiss on the cheek and leaving.

**. . .**

The ride to Bokuto’s home is quiet. Or at least he assumed it was. He wasn’t paying attention. He was thinking of Akaashi and letting silent tears wet the corners of his eyes. He was pretty sure Bokuto wasn’t speaking to him. He and Akaashi had taken over an hour for their ‘goodbyes’. If making Bokuto wait for a total of three hours wasn’t bad enough, the angry, disapproving look he gave Kuroo when he saw a hickey on top of where the bond mark pushed him over the edge from annoyed to pissed.

At Bokuto’s place, a small blond female beta comes to meet them. Her name is Mizu and she will be Kuroo’s new caretaker.

She is nothing like Akaashi.

She faintly reminds him of Shinamura, and he hopes that maybe he can have a new sarcastic friend, but she’s nothing like her either. She’s probably a really great person for all Kuroo knows, but he doesn’t care. He resents her and Bokuto.

Instead of socializing the first night, he spends it in his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Not a new chapter. Just breaking it down.

**5 Weeks Later**

Kuroo paused from typing and stretched his wrist. He’d finally gotten his casts off, but he still had to wear a brace on his arm. It’d been a relief to get them off. He could go back to his normal life where volleyball and school took up all of his time and mental energy. He’d tried to get back into exercising so he could return to the team faster, but there wasn’t too much he could do. Running jostled his arm in a way that he wasn’t fond of. Mostly, he did leg exercises. He considered doing a lot of one-arm exercises too, but he didn’t want the discrepancy in the size of his right and left arm to grow. He enjoyed masturbation jokes as much as the next guy, but god, it got old after a while.

He gives a sigh and resumes typing. He’d signed up for a few short-term courses that only lasted eight weeks to help make up for having to drop his classes earlier in the semester. The shortness of it was really kicking his ass. He couldn’t imagine doing it and doing volleyball. He would’ve failed out. It probably helped that he didn’t have much of a social life right now. He was still pissed at Bokuto and wasn’t talking to him much. Kenma was busy as always. Yaku was in Russia. He didn’t really talk to anyone else except for the guys on the team. He didn’t have time. At some point when he was busy, his world became so small.

He hadn’t heard from Akaashi since he left. He’d wanted to reach out to him, he’d wanted to so badly, but he always decided against it. If Akaashi wanted to talk to him, he would’ve contacted him. He’d heard from their friends that he ended up doing emergency surgeries for another several days after Kuroo left. As soon as that was cleared up, he left the country on vacation. He’d only returned a few days ago.

He’s in the midst of fighting between focusing on his assignment and the discord between his closest friends when he feels a warmth in his body and a wetness in his underwear.

“I’ve never considered macroeconomics to be sexy.” He mutters while shaking his head. “Maybe business really is my new passion.”

_It’s just because you thought about Keiji._

Over the course of the next few hours, he comes to the realization that it’s not because he was thinking of Akaashi or that he suddenly found macroeconomics uncontrollably sexy. Panic shoots through his veins. Quickly, he grabs his phone and goes to call Bokuto, but stops short. Bokuto was out of town for a game for a few more days.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why? I’m not supposed to have a heat for months! How?_

Kuroo bites his lip hard and starts shaking his leg in thought. He was drastically unprepared for a heat. Hell, he only had three condoms in the whole apartment and at least one of them was probably expired. He wasn’t prepared for a sexual relationship with anyone.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” He mutters as he scrolls through his phone hoping that someone’s name would pop out as a potential partner or who knew someone that could help. It was too late to pick a professional he didn’t know, especially considering he wanted to get his brace off as soon as possible, and he was pretty sure even the hospital couldn’t get someone on that much of a short notice. It wasn’t like he was an emergency case either.

He finally stops on Akaashi’s name.

He stares at it for a long time, a swirl of emotions running through him. The rising arousal in his body urges him to press the call button.

Akaashi answers almost immediately. “Kuroo-san?”

“Hey.” Kuroo says nervously. “Um. Do you think you could do me a huge favor?”

There’s a long silence. “Don’t panic. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows raise in surprise and confusion. He’s about to ask what Akaashi thought was going on, but he’d already hung up. Kuroo smacks his face with both hands to bring him back to the real world.

_Okay. Focus. Keiji is on the way. He’ll get someone to help. I have faith in him. He’s much more reliable than me. Work on emailing your professors and finishing some assignments while you still have clarity of mind._

He’s lost in payroll law when he hears Akaashi knocking at his door. Quickly, he gets up and lets Akaashi in. Akaashi closes the door behind him and rests his back on the back of it. He’s got bags in his hand and gives a nervous smile. The pose reminds Kuroo too much of the last day they spent together.

“Good evening, Tetsurou.”

“Heeyyy, Akaashi.” Kuroo grimaces. “As you can probably smell, I’m in a bit of a pickle here.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Kuroo’s blood freezes.

“Oh.” Akaashi softly whispers. “Unless you rather I find someone else. I assumed I was your last option.”

_You’re my first and only option for anything. But last option for this because I cherish you and don’t want to make you do things like this because you hate it._

“I—. No.” Kuroo rubs the back of his neck. “I just didn’t think you’d be willing to. I’d appreciate it a lot if it was you.”

Akaashi gives a hum before digging in one of his bags. He pulls a scent-blocker out of a box and opens the front door again, placing it outside. He quickly closes the door again.

“How much longer do you think you have?” He asks quietly as he starts to move through the apartment.

“Um. Maybe a few hours. It’s coming on fast. I don’t know why I’m even having a heat.”

Akaashi looks at him with confusion on his face. “You’re still taking birth control, right?”

“Yeah. I should have months still.”

Akaashi frowns at him. He walks to the bedroom and sets his bags down. When he comes back out, he’s got his phone in his hand and is typing something. “I made a food order that should be here in the next couple of hours. I’m going to the conbini for some right-now necessities. Do you have any requests?”

“Uhh.” Kuroo looks around nervously. He’d forgotten that they might need things aside from condoms, like food and scent blockers. “Condoms? Food?”

Akaashi snickers. “Food for the week is on the way. I’ll get some take out while I’m out too.” He crosses the room and gets within inches of Kuroo. He runs a hand across Kuroo’s face and into his hair. “Will you be okay for about 45 minutes? I need to get condoms and lube.”

_You know damn well my body reacts too well to you and there is no need for lube. Zero. I don’t think we’ve used lube, ever._

Kuroo bites his lip. “I’ll be fine.” He sighs. “I’m going to try to finish my assignments.” He turns to his computer before a thought occurs to him. “Shit!” He turns back to Akaashi. “I need to tell Bokuto and Kenma.” He grimaces. Him sharing his heat with Akaashi was _not_ something he wanted to tell Bokuto right now.

“I already did. Just now.” Akaashi hums as he pockets his phone. “I’ll be back soon. Call me if you need me or think of anything. If you can’t think of anything, I’d suggest turning your phone off before Bokuto-san sees my message.”

“Oh god. Okay.” Kuroo looks at him with a longing. “And thank you. So much. I really, really, really appreciate you.”

Akaashi only gives him that face, the one that Kuroo can’t decipher, that he hadn’t seen in too long, before leaving.

Kuroo gives all his focus to his homework while Akaashi’s gone. He only stops to let Akaashi back in. He tries to help Akaashi put stuff up, but Akaashi pushes him back toward his laptop, silently demanding Kuroo to keep working.

It’s not until a couple hours later, when all the deliveries had arrived, errands were done, and Akaashi had showered and was lazily reading a book on the couch behind Kuroo, that Kuroo gives up on homework. He snaps the laptop shut and turns to look at Akaashi. He lowers the book to his chest and looks back at him.

“Is it time?”

“No.” Kuroo admits. “I would like to, but I think I need to eat.”

Akaashi pulls his legs from the couch and pats the spot next to him telling Kuroo to come sit by him. Kuroo obliges, curious as to why Akaashi wanted him to sit so close to him. He doesn’t have to question is long. As soon as he’s seated, Akaashi leans in slowly and kisses him. Kuroo inhales sharply through his nose from surprise even though Akaashi had given him adequate time to refuse. He’d forgotten what kissing Akaashi felt like. It was so natural and so like being called to heaven that it was startling.

Akaashi presses his body against Kuroo’s until Kuroo’s laying on the couch. Silently, he unbuttons Kuroo’s pants and grasps Kuroo’s cock, causing him to moan out. Akaashi kisses him harder and he strokes him quickly.

“Keiji.” Kuroo groans, one hand finding Akaashi’s arm and gripping it. “Gonna cum.” He moans out before cumming all over himself and Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi kisses him through his orgasm.

“That was fast.” Akaashi smirks. He uses Kuroo’s cum as lubricant and starts stroking Kuroo, trying to get him hard again. With his heat on the cusp of emerging, his cock stands erect with only a few seconds of stroking.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Kuroo pouts. “I’m starting my heat and I haven’t had sex in a long time. You were the last person I had sex with.”

Akaashi’s hand stops and he stares at Kuroo. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

Akaashi stares at him for a moment more before taking Kuroo’s cum-lubed dick into his mouth. He stares at Kuroo while he bobs up and down, sucking hard as he goes.

“God.” Kuroo partially covers his face. “No one should look that beautiful while sucking cock.”

Akaashi hums and then deepthroats him. He pulls away and moves to sit on the floor. “Fuck my face.” He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out in offer.

Kuroo stills his entire body, unsure of what he’d just heard.

“Fuck my face, Tetsurou.” Akaashi repeats, unbuttoning his own pants and pulling out his cock.

Kuroo doesn’t hesitate after that. How could he? Akaashi, the only man and alpha for him, wanted him to pleasure himself using his body.

Slowly, he slides his cock into Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi adjusts his mouth for Kuroo, moaning as Kuroo slowly thrusts in his mouth, and jerking himself off. Kuroo would’ve been giddy just to watch Akaashi jerk off. Listening to his alpha, he tenderly grabs Akaashi’s hair with both hands and picks up his speed. Akaashi relaxes his jaw even more and grabs Kuroo’s ass with his free hand. He pushes Kuroo further into his mouth, showing that he was willing and able to deepthroat. Kuroo gives a grunt and shoves his cock in and out of Akaashi’s mouth, doing just so. Satisfied, Akaashi’s hand moves away and fingers Kuroo’s hole instead. He’s already really wet and two of Akaashi’s fingers slide in easily. Kuroo has to stop for a second while Akaashi has fun thrusting his fingers in Kuroo’s ass. The cocky smile Akaashi’s giving around Kuroo’s dick pulls him out of his bliss. He tightens his grip on Akaashi’s hair and starts slamming into Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi moans and matches Kuroo’s fervor with his fingering.

Akaashi moans loudly as he jerks himself off with desperation. His cum shoots up and then falls back down on him. Kuroo cums in Akaashi’s mouth moments later. Already tired, he collapses down onto the couch.

“Thank you.” He pants. “You really didn’t have to do that yet.”

“I wanted to.” Akaashi smirks, trying to clean up some of his own cum, but deciding to just use his shirt instead. “Let’s eat now.”

“Heh. You just ate.”

Akaashi smacks his leg before getting up and grabbing the takeout.

**. . .**

Seeing the bags under Kuroo’s eyes, Akaashi forces him to take a nap after eating. Kuroo much rather be doing other things—like staring into Akaashi’s eyes or pre-making food so it’d be easier on them—but Akaashi’s word is law. When he seriously tells Kuroo to do something, Kuroo listens. Now was especially not the time to piss him off. He _knew_ Akaashi wouldn’t abandon him during his heat, but everyone had their limits.

He wakes up from his nap with Akaashi laying on him partially, lazily wagging his tail from side to side, and watching him sleep.

“You’re on your creepy habit of watching people sleep again.”

“Is it really so creepy?” Akaashi pouts.

“Yes.”

His pout grows. “Your incorrect opinion aside, you’re the only one I watch sleep. After weeks of living with you, I still never found the precise moment your hair warps into the disaster it is.”

Kuroo blushes but knows Akaashi’s lying. He hadn’t done anything to his hair before begrudgingly being shoved into bed. Considering he’d been stressing so badly beforehand that he kept messing it up, it probably looked better now. Flatter, at least. He decides not to call him out on it.

“Sounds like you need to live with me longer. Maybe one day you’ll solve the mystery.”

Akaashi gives a small, quiet laugh. “I’ll do my best to figure it out in the next few days. Getting an infinite amount of time to solve a mystery takes away the fun.” He wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist. “How are you feeling?”

“Actually, pretty calm. No clue why, though.”

_I’m calm because it’s you here. I’m safe and will be taken care of. I’m calm because your presence soothes me as does it torture me._

Akaashi hums. “Well, having your heat anyway is already out of the ordinary. I suppose that this may just be a part of the irregularity.”

“Sounds like another mystery to solve.” Kuroo grins.

“You’re really making me want to watch a good detective movie.”

“I’ll take you out for one after this. It’ll be the first thank you present in the long line of presents to come.”

Akaashi chuckles quietly. “You don’t have to thank me.” He gives Kuroo a small smile. “I am taking advantage of the monthly massages, though. They’re wonderful.”

Kuroo runs his hand through Akaashi’s hair, who nuzzles his hand back. “I’m glad you liked them. I’ll make sure to get you something better this time.”

“I don’t need anything.” Akaashi sighs. “I get something out of this too.”

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows. “Are you getting to count this as work hours?”

“No. I’m still on vacation for another two weeks. I received a lot of time off after…” He trails off and looks away from Kuroo.

_Operating._

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.” Kuroo gives a smile and rubs Akaashi’s ears. “I can’t believe that your favorite part of this is getting to spend time with me.” Kuroo says dramatically in a dreamy tone.

“I was going to say all of the sex but if that’s what you would like me to say, I’ll oblige.” Akaashi smirks.

Kuroo lets out a scandalized gasp. “Using me for my body! I can’t believe this!”

“What can I say?” Akaashi nuzzles Kuroo’s tummy. “We’re _very_ sexually compatible.”

“God. Are you trying to force me into my heat early?” Kuroo whines. “Next thing I know, you’ll be telling me that you shared that thought with someone that wasn’t me. Please tell me it’s in that diary you kept about me. I _need_ archeologists to find it after we all die.”

“I’ve said as much to Kenma. She looked horrified.”

Kuroo’s mouth gapes open. He opens and closes it a few times before looking at the ceiling. “If you weren’t a caretaker, I’d say you’d be the death of me.”

Akaashi gives a loud and jovial laugh. “I’m sure I could arrange it if I really wanted to. Unlike you, I know people who I can get drugs from.”

“So mean.” Kuroo pouts.

“I don’t want to, though.”

“Because of all the amazing sex?”

“Precisely.” Akaashi smirks. “You’ll have to call me next time too.”

Kuroo closes his eyes and shivers. “Stop it. You’re making me horny.”

“And here I thought I was the one who enjoyed dirty talk.”

Kuroo sticks his lips out in another pout. “I wish I could take you up on your offer, but Bo will kill me. I’m a bit afraid of how he’s going to react when he gets back.” Kuroo groans. “He’s gonna beat the shit out of me.”

“He won’t.”

“ _You_ will get away without repercussions. _I_ will not.”

“There won’t be any. If anything, he’ll be upset that he failed you. He is your typical partner, is he not?”

“Yeah.”

“Even if you’re not bonded, sharing a heat makes an alpha a bit possessive. Knowing that he should’ve been here for you will upset him more than he’ll be upset with you for choosing me. Since you’re best friends it makes it a bit worse.”

“Are you feeling possessive?”

“Absolutely.”

Kuroo can’t believe the lie that comes from Akaashi’s mouth. That was two within five minutes. “How did you know I was in heat anyway? I could’ve been in jail. Or hit by another car.”

Akaashi bites his lip. “Let’s save that for after your heat.”

“Is it a doctor thing?”

Akaashi snickers. “You’re still a dumbass.”

_A dumbass who’s wildly in love with you. Still. Living together and then spending time apart did nothing to diminish it._

“I like to keep things interesting.”

Akaashi smirks and looks like he’s about to say something sarcastic, but he changes his mind. “Go back to bed. You’ll need your rest. Since you have your casts off, I won’t go easy on you.”

Kuroo gives another dramatic gasp and daintily places his hand on his heart. “You admit you just want my body again!” He gives Akaashi a grin. “Please do somewhat go easy on me, though. My arm still does hurt when I use it too much or jostle it. Running sucks bad. I had to stop.”

Akaashi frowns and caresses his arm. “You might need to get it looked at again. You should be almost healed.”

“Yeaaahh~” Kuroo scratches the back of his head and looks away from Akaashi. “I may have used it more than I should’ve.”

Akaashi lightly karate chops him on the head. “And that’s why you’re a dumbass.”

“I know.” Kuroo whines. “I’m _really_ ready for it to heal, though. So I’m behaving.”

“Good. I’ll make sure that you don’t use it or hurt yourself.”

Kuroo feels a heat wash over him all at once. He gives a small groan out in need. Akaashi watches him with wide eyes and immediately starts putting out his scent.

“Should we start?” He murmurs, lifting himself up and leaning down to kiss Kuroo.

“Yes. Please.” Kuroo pants back.

**. . .**

Kuroo’s heat lasts a full four days. Once again, he and Akaashi were covered in hickies, bite marks, and bruises. He apologies to Akaashi incessantly, but he just smiles and shakes his head, offering a “Please don’t apologize. I had a rather _wonderful_ time.”. It makes Kuroo melt a little bit.

The fifth day was a come-down day where he was still exceptionally horny but in control of his mental facilities and body. He tried to tell Akaashi he could go home now. That he could enjoy the rest of his time off. That he could handle it from here. He jerked off all the time. Now wouldn’t be much different than usual. The only big difference would be that he’d have fresh memories of Akaashi’s body to masturbate to.

Akaashi refused. Every time he could smell Kuroo getting remotely horny, he would drop anything he was doing to come satisfy him, probably more than needed.

By nighttime of the fifth day, Kuroo’s completely done with his heat. Akaashi still doesn’t go home. Kuroo would be happy if he stayed there forever, but he didn’t want to inconvenience him anymore.

“Really. I’m fine. You don’t have to stay here with me. You can go out and be free. Live your life away from these walls.”

Akaashi doesn’t look up from the book he’s reading. “I’ll stay one more night. Your heat was irregular. I don’t want to be gone just in case something happens.”

_Nothing like that ever happens._

“Okay.” Kuroo whines. “I just feel bad that you’re here instead of doing, you know, things you actually enjoy.”

“I’m not dissatisfied here.” Akaashi hums, turning a page. He looks up at Kuroo suddenly. “There is something I want, though.”

_Anything. I mean anything. You have my heart. You want my eyes? You can have them. Money? An island? The moon? It’s yours._

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo asks shakily, trying to hold back offering his entire existence. “What?”

“I’d like to take you up on your offer for a movie tomorrow. Maybe we could do some shopping and get lunch too.”

_Like a date. That’s a date. I haven’t been on one in months, but that is most definitely a date._

“And you want to do that with me?”

Akaashi looks at him blankly. “Yes. That’s why I brought it up.”

_Holy shit._

“Alright. I’m in. I’ll make breakfast.”

Akaashi grimaces. “I will be cranky all day if I wake up to the sound of the fire alarm going off. No amount of coffee will fix that.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m a very adequate cook!”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Adequate?”

“Yes.” Kuroo nods once. “It’s nothing to write home about but it’s better than being bad.”

“I want takeout.”

“You’re getting breakfast in bed.”

Akaashi’s face morphs into the look he keeps giving Kuroo that he still hadn’t figured out. “In that case, I accept. I look forward to it.”

**. . .**

_This is weird._

They’d finished breakfast early and had make their way to a bookstore. That wasn’t the weird part. That was to be expected, it was Akaashi after all. The weird part, and utterly incomprehensible to Kuroo, was that Akaashi had held his hand the entire time since they left the apartment. Kuroo loved it but he really didn’t get it and he was too afraid to ask. He chalked it up to Akaashi’s alpha’s instincts causing him to be possessive.

He’s more weirded out when Akaashi doesn’t let him hold his bag. If he wasn’t there to be a pack mule, then what was he here for? He was paying for the movie, sure, but he could’ve just met Akaashi for that. He shakes his head to clear away the confusion.

_Just enjoy this while it lasts._

After that, they go to a department store. Akaashi already had his next vacation in mind and wanted to look at new luggage and waterproof clothing.

“Where are you thinking of going?”

“Iceland.”

“Cold.”

“Very. Everything I’ve read instructs to wear many layers.” He picks out a jacket to try on. Kuroo snatches it from him to hold.

“What’s there even to do there? I know see the Northern Lights, but what else?”

“Freeze to death.” Akaashi smirks. “There’s a lot of nature stuff: the tectonic plates, geothermal lakes, whale watching, volcanos, national parks.”

“In the cold.”

“I think my favorite two things will be visiting the penis museum and having a ¥30000 bowl of soup.”

Kuroo’s mouth drops open. “Hold up, hold up, hold up.” He puts his hand up and rubs the bridge of his nose with the other. “A bowl of soup costs _how_ much?”

“That is not the part I thought you would latch onto.” Akaashi giggles.

“Well, I already knew you like dick. I mean, look at me.” He motions toward his crotch, earning an eyeroll from Akaashi. “But I didn’t know you were so bougie.”

“I’m allowed to be a little bougie on vacation. I don’t consider that being bougie, though. Food is just expensive there.”

“How do people live there?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t really looked into it. I’m sure they have other local resources.”

Kuroo gives a deep, frustrated sigh, still stuck on the price of a bowl of soup. “I guess I’ll transfer you money if you spend too much on soup and run out. I wouldn’t want you to starve or get stranded there.”

“I’ll make sure to remember that.”

“Why do I feel like I’m going to get scammed now?”

“Who knows?” He grabs a shirt that Kuroo immediately snatches away again. “Is there a reason why you’re stealing my clothes?”

“So you’ll be naked?”

Akaashi looks at him flatly.

“That’s my job today?”

“I didn’t ask you out today for you to carry things. If I wanted someone to do that, I would’ve waited for Bokuto-san to return.”

“Yeah, but I _owe_ you. I owe you big time.”

Akaashi scans the store around them before getting within six inches of Kuroo. He grabs Kuroo’s face with both hands, intentionally smushing his cheeks a little. “You don’t _owe_ me anything.” He softly corrects and then giving Kuroo a peck on the lips before letting him go and walking to the next clothing display.

Kuroo stands there, lost. Too much delusional hope was bubbling inside him. Every time he thought he’d pressed it down, Akaashi did something that made it grow. He felt like a volcano. Every sweet word from Akaashi pushed the magma up inside him. The more he said, the closer Kuroo got to word vomiting his affections.

Akaashi picks up another shirt, bringing him back to reality. Kuroo puts another breakable lid on his feelings and snatches the shirt from him.

“So what _is_ the penis museum and why _are_ you interested in it? I am _more_ than willing to make a mold of my penis for you so you can start your own penis museum. For you, I’ll do it for free.”

**. . .**

Akaashi wants Indian food for lunch and takes them to a secluded restaurant that he says has his favorite curry. Kuroo makes a mental note of the place for the next time he pisses Akaashi off. Or for if they ever get to hang out as friends again.

Kuroo, like the dumbass he is, orders something too spicy and Akaashi, like the saint he is, switches with him.

“You really are a saint, you know.” Kuroo sighs as he eats curry that doesn’t burn his mouth and soul.

“I suppose it’s the caretaker in me.” Akaashi shrugs.

“You did always take care of Bokuto when we were younger.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Just when we were younger?”

“Okay. You still do, but you don’t do it as much now.”

Akaashi sets his spoon down and rests his chin in his hand. “I can’t believe I’ve known you, Bokuto-san, and Kenma for thirteen years now. Time goes by so fast.”

“You mean you’ve been trying to shake us for over a decade?” Kuroo smirks.

“Only you.” Akaashi smirks back.

Kuroo lets out a scandalized gasp. “I’m wounded!”

**. . .**

After lunch, they drop off their (mostly Akaashi’s) bags at a locker, and head to the theater. It’s a weekday, so thankfully it’s not very packed. Akaashi drags them to the back row of the theater which makes Kuroo laugh.

“Back row, huh? Ready to make out then?”

“I don’t think this movie will be very sexy, but if you wait until I finish my candy, I’m not opposed to it.”

Kuroo clutches his heart and groans. “I hope you spill that candy.”

“I’ll just make you buy me another one.” He pops a piece in his mouth. “Actually, I may just get you to buy me another one anyway. Candy tastes better when you pay five times the regular price.”

“You cruel, bottomless pit.”

“There’s always room for sweets.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t want popcorn.”

Akaashi makes a face like he’s going to be sick that causes Kuroo to break out into a too-loud laugh for a theater. Akaashi looks out to the other seats before looking back at Kuroo.

“I hope this movie isn’t very sexy _or_ funny. You’ll get us kicked out.”

“Aww.”

When the lights go down for the good previews to start, Akaashi interlaces his fingers with Kuroo again. He just raises an eyebrow at that. Akaashi had been very clingy today. He _loved_ it, but it confused the hell out of him. The delusional hope started bubbling up inside him.

As if that weren’t enough to torture Kuroo, shortly after the movie starts, Akaashi pushes the armrest between them up and scoots over to cuddle Kuroo. Cuddle. Outside Kuroo’s heat. Outside their past temporary bond. Outside the bedroom. Just outside in general. If people looked their way, they’d be able to _see_. The hopes and affection inside him are near the breaking point, ready to spew out into the world around him.

_Don’t confess. Don’t confess. Don’t confess. It’ll only end poorly if you confess._

Akaashi cuddles him or holds his hand throughout the entire move. Kuroo still has no idea what to make of it except that he most definitely would be taking Akaashi out to more movies. Maybe dinner and a movie every month could be his thank you to Akaashi.

Outside of the theater, they walk in the general direction of the locker to go pick up their bags. There’s a weird silence between them. Kuroo doesn’t know what to say. He’s afraid that if he opens his mouth that he’ll start babbling out of nervousness again. They’d completed everything on their agenda today for their outing. He didn’t want to separate from Akaashi, but he knew it was too greedy to ask for more time considering they’d just spent five days together. And it wasn’t like he could ask Akaashi to come back to his place or go to his. It’d sound like he was asking to sleep with Akaashi. While that was always a wonderful experience, that’s not what he wanted.

Akaashi playfully nudges Kuroo’s shoulder with his own. “If you keep thinking that hard, your brain is going to short-circuit.”

“You’re right. I should conserve all my brain cells for emergencies. Like when I don’t know what ice cream to buy.”

Akaashi hums. “That _is_ an emergency.”

There’s another silence between them.

“What are you thinking so hard about?”

Kuroo frowns. “A lot of stuff.”

“Bad stuff?”

“Kind of.”

There’s another silence. Kuroo uses his precious brain cells to find a topic to come to talk about.

“You never told me how you knew I was in heat.”

Akaashi grimaces hard. “That’s more of a… private… discussion.”

_Oh. What does that mean?_

Kuroo still doesn’t know what to say about that. “I see.”

“If you’re still available, I don’t mind talking about it. In fact, I’d like to. I think we need to.”

Sirens start to go off in Kuroo’s head. “Um. Okay. You want to pick up some ice cream and go back to my place? Your bags are still there.”

“Do you still have the brain cells left to decide what ice cream to buy?” Akaashi smirks.

“That’s what you’re here for.” Kuroo laughs back.

Akaashi interlaces their fingers. “I suppose I’ll help. Don’t be mad if you don’t like my choices.”

“As long as its not pistachio, there’s a slim chance that I won’t like it.”

“Pistachio it is.”

**. . .**

Ice cream and bags obtained, they find themselves on Kuroo’s couch watching something that neither of them are paying attention to. Kuroo doesn’t want to ask the question again. He was curious as hell since Akaashi wanted to be in a private setting for it, but it felt too forceful to ask again.

On the other side of the couch, something was wrong with Akaashi. Unlike all of today, he was keeping his distance now. He had his feet on the couch and was facing Kuroo, but he didn’t look at him. Instead, he stared at his ice cream and occasionally look toward the TV. His ears also kept alternating between twitching and flattening. He’d never been one to express himself by moving his ears and it was weird for Kuroo to watch.

“I’m jealous of all those brain cells you have to think so much.” Kuroo grins, watching Akaashi from the corner of his eye. He looks toward Akaashi when he sees movement.

He frowns, still staring at his ice cream. “I suppose you’re right.” He sets the remainder of the pint of ice cream on the coffee table. Even though he’d been picking on it for some time, barely any was gone.

Kuroo frowns. “You feeling okay? I thought there was always room for sweets.”

Akaashi doesn’t answer the question. He gives a deep sigh before finally looking up at Kuroo. “After you left, I kept feeling the bond. At first, it remained very strong for me, but it did start to fade. Even so, I kept feeling this overwhelming sadness.” He gives a deep frown. “During that time when I…” He sighs. “Another surgery didn’t go well.”

Kuroo inhales deeply and opens his mouth to apologize, feeling that it was his fault for being so emotional. He was too upset after leaving to remember that his feeling where still effecting Akaashi. Akaashi cuts him off before he can say anything.

“It wasn’t your fault. They were hanging on by a thread when they arrived. There was nothing I, or anyone, could do at that point. It was painful for me. Still is.”

Kuroo reaches out to place his hand on Akaashi’s. Tears start to well up in his eyes.

“I was granted my vacation time shortly after that. I flew out to Spain immediately after booking a hotel. I thought it would help me distance myself from everything. To help me relax.

Even as the days passed, I still felt this sorrow and longing. And, for some reason, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I thought I was just worried about your health but that didn’t feel right either. I couldn’t figure out why.” He scrunches his eyebrows together in frustration. “I didn’t realize until about a week ago what it was.” He gives a mirthless laugh. “It was the bond. I _still_ feel the bond after all this time.”

Kuroo sharply inhales in shock and then his mouth falls open to apologize. Akaashi silences him again.

“That’s how I knew you were in your heat. The bond is weaker now. It’s much weaker than at first, but it’s still there.”

Kuroo opens his mouth again, beating Akaashi to speak next. “I’msosorry. You’re in this mess because of me. Oh my god. How do I fix this for you?” He clutches in his hair, horrified.

Akaashi holds a hand up for him to stop speaking. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine.”

“But—”

Akaashi shoots him a stern glare that makes him snap his mouth shut.

“When I realized it was the bond, I realized why I still felt it.” He takes a deep breath and lets it out through his mouth. It instantly shoots anxiety through Kuroo’s bones. “It’s because I’m in love with you. And I think you’re in love with me too. That’s why I still feel the bond. My body knows that we’re connected _emotionally_. In truth, I think I’ve actually been in love with you for a long time. I just never realized it. It explains so many things that have happened in the last two months”

_You’re in what? What? Who? How? I—_

Kuroo opens his mouth and closes it several times.

Akaashi gives a shaky inhale. “Please say something.”

“I’m in love with you. I’ve loved you since high school. I was never brave enough to tell you because I thought you hated me. I could never be good enough for you. No one could. I was so happy when you agreed to be my partner for my heat and my caretaker. Not because of the sex. But because that meant I got to spend time with you. Because I could pretend that we were dating. That’s why Bo was so mad. It was because I was deceiving you. And I think I fell more in love with you during those weeks together. And then the bond happened, and I was so happy even though it wasn’t an ideal situation or out of love. I felt so guilty the whole time I was there. That’s the only reason I agreed to go stay with Bokuto. I hated lying to you to live out my little fantasy. I’ve been having to press down shouting that I love you all day because you’ve been so affectionate. Did I say I love you yet? Because I do. I love you so much. I’m not sure I could ever express how much I love you. And I’m so sorry it’s been like this.”

Akaashi gives that small face that Kuroo had never been able to figure out. It comes to him at once and he wants to smack himself for not realizing it sooner. It’s affection.

“You’re babbling.”

“I know. I’m nervous. I just love you so much and this feels fake and I want to be your boyfriend and go out on more dates like today and be around you.”

“You want to date me?”

Kuroo gives him the most bewildered look he can manage. “Yes. Fuck yes. I love you. Of course I want to date you.”

_I want to marry you too, but I don’t think now is the time to drop that bomb on you. I’ll start saving for the ring and honeymoon now._

“Even though I’m married to my job and not very good at expressing myself?”

“I love you for that.” Kuroo gives a smile. “Will you go out with me, Akaashi Keiji?”

Akaashi sniffs and looks toward the ceiling, trying not to cry.

“No. Nope. You’ don’t get to cry.” Kuroo pouts. “I’ve been pining over you for years. If anyone’s crying, it’s me.”

Akaashi gives a small laugh. “I’m crying because I can feel your emotions too, dumbass. They’re so strong. It hurts.”

Kuroo gives a small grin, tears prickling at his eyes now. “You didn’t answer me. Will you date this dumbass?”

“Yes.” Akaashi crosses the space between them to wrap Kuroo in a hug. “Absolutely, yes.”

Kuroo squeezes him tightly in a hug and nudges Akaashi’s face so he’ll look at him. He gives him a soft, sloppy kiss that Akaashi eagerly returns. “I love you, Keiji. I really love you so much. I want to be with you forever and bond when you’re ready.”

Akaashi’s face gets red and he hides in Kuroo’s shoulder. “I want to bond too. Not yet, though. Okay?”

“I’ll wait for you forever.” Kuroo murmurs, nuzzling against Akaashi’s head.

“Idiot.” Akaashi comes out from hiding and slowly kisses him again. “You already have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the original work! Next chapter will be an epilogue that hasn't been posted before.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I finally broke this down into chapters. Sorry if I made anyone lose their spot.


End file.
